Harry Potter and the Power of Magic
by divergentravenclaw101
Summary: Starts off the morning after the Final Battle, but what happens after is anything but canon. Harry finds himself pulled into new opportunities, powers, and love as an enemy stronger than Voldemort rises from the ashes, and Harry must save much more than Britain. Will be HHr and the story will cover a few years.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all the Potter nerds out there! I love the books; they are true work of genius. But I feel like Harry could have done more with his life after the war, and I am a public Harmony fan. I have nothing against Harry and Ginny (in fact the story will start out with them together), but I feel like Harry and Hermione just work better together. Though this won't be a fluff story; I plan to have action, adventure, betrayal, and everything in a good book. And I digress... Anyway I hope you like the story! I will try to update at least every other day (no promises).

All Harry Potter Characters, objects, and locations are property of JK. Rowling. I only own my OC's.

 **Part One: The Aftermath**

 **Chapter One: The Morning After**

" _Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand. "I think Harry's right,"  
said Hermione quietly. "That wand's more trouble than it's worth" said Harry "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

The next morning, for the first time that entire year, Harry Potter had a deep, dreamless sleep. For a few moments Harry just stayed relaxing in a Gryffindor four-poster bed, feeling his relief wash over his bruised, exhausted body. _He's gone…_ Harry thought to himself. _It's all over… I lived. But who didn't?_

Suddenly Harry's relief was immediately replaced with grief and guilt. Thoughts of the fallen plague his vision. Colin Creevy with his annoying camera, Remus and Tonks, and poor Teddy. _Teddy…_ Here Harry couldn't help but flinch. Teddy lost his parents to the war, just like he did. Then Harry thought of Fred; Fred, who gave him his Father's Map, beat out Umbridge in fifth year, the older brother of one of his best friends. He couldn't even imagine what the Weasley siblings, and especially George, were going through if he felt this much anguish over Fred's death, even Mrs. Weasley. Harry then remembered her boggart from Grimmauld Place, and Harry felt more guilt (if that was even possible) over all the pain he cost just because he wasn't powerful enough.

Suddenly a voice from the corner of the room said gently, "Harry I can see what you're doing…you shouldn't blame yourself for all the casualties. Everyone who fought was prepared to fight for you, for the wizarding world!"

Harry didn't even need to get up to know exactly who spoke to him. _Hermione._ Slowly getting up Harry opened his eyes to see his best friend sitting on a chair next to him with a book in her lap. "Hermione I-"Harry began.

"No Harry! You always do this to yourself!" Hermione interrupted now quite flustered. "It was not your fault anyone died! The only people who are to blame for this are Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But you-you killed him! If anything, Harry, you avenged their deaths. Colin, Tonks, Remus, and Fre-"Here Hermione herself had to choke down a sob before continuing. "Fre-e-d wouldn't want you depressed over their deaths."

Harry now looked at Hermione's face. Fading tear stains were present on her cheeks, and her hair was as bushy and out of place as the first time he met her; her eyes though were different. Now her brown eyes showed traces of happiness. Something Harry hadn't seen for a long time. And despite feeling uncomfortable about talking of his now dead friends, Harry knew what Hermione said was true; they would want him to be happy. So with that thought in mind Harry did the first thing he had in months, and smiled at Hermione Granger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing up here Hermione?" Harry asked. He was now lying up in his bed comfortably and staring at his friend. Hermione seemed hesitant on how she wanted to answer this. "Well… you see Harry, you've been asleep for a day." "WHAT!" Harry yelled. Had he really slept that long! It felt like a few minutes at most to him.

"Yes, and it's perfectly understandable since you for that matter haven't had a proper sleep in months." Hermione said a matter-of –factly. "But what about the remaining death eaters, and giants! Surely they had to be captured. And who took care of the wounded, and the castle! It must still be in disarray." Harry countered. Looking around the room Harry could tell it had not been cleaned. Two of the five beds were in shambles, one window was shattered, and the bathroom was flooded. "Relax Harry." Hermione said soothingly.

"You're right. While we were all asleep Professor McGonagall and Kingsley gathered the remaining Order of Phoenix members to capture the death eaters. Neville told me that most surrendered willingly, including the Malfoys. The only real trouble was from the giants. Fortunately Hagrid and Graup were able to convince them to stop fighting and return to their homes. Madam Pomfrey and other healers successfully moved the more severe patients to St. Mungo's while the remaining were alright after a simple potion. Also the house elves cleaned most of the castle happily. They seemed pleased they wouldn't be under the Carrow twin's cruelty anymore. Though the more serious damage still hasn't been addressed; they did want to clean this room but I told them I would clean it myself to give them a rest, that and I wanted to make sure you got the sleep you needed. Ron and I woke up just while they were doing this, so we slept for about 8 hours. Then we went down to the Great Hall got caught up with all that had happened. Most of the families had left already to go celebrate or mourn in private, but many people stayed for a lovely feast. Of course this made Ron happy, but soon the excitement wore off and he left with the rest of the Weasleys'. He and Ginny wanted to stay and wait for you to wake up, but I told them they should be with their family right now and that I would sit with you." Hermione finished.

Harry took a few moments to process this information. He felt relieved that the remaining giants and death eaters were contained, and he was certainly happy the injured got the help they need. But Harry couldn't help feel a bit disappointed Ginny didn't wait for him. At this thought Harry silently berated himself. _She just lost a brother; she should be with her family, not me._ "Why didn't you go with Ron? You didn't need to stay with me." Harry responded.

Hermione blushed and answered, "Well he wanted me to go to, but I thought I'd be intruding on a family moment. Plus I knew you shouldn't be alone when you woke up." Harry showed a weak smile. Leave it to Hermione to still put his needs above her own. Abruptly Harry's stomach started to grumble, and he began to think getting some breakfast wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Just as if reading his thoughts Hermione said, "Why don't we go get some food Harry. Merlin knows the last time you had a decent meal." Harry nodded his head sheepishly and began adjusting himself to stand up he noticed something. "Uhh.. Hermione, would you mind leaving for a moment? I sort of forgot to get boxers before I went to sleep" Harry said embarrassed. Hermione's eyes briefly traveled to Harry's lower section covered by the blankets, and turning a Weasley shade of red looked away and mumbled. "Oh off course Harry… I'll just wait in the common room until you are ready." With that Hermione got up with her book and walked quickly out of the boy's dormitories.

After Hermione left Harry went into the bathroom and performed a quick _Reparo_ spell on the shower and got in. The water was mostly cold, but Harry hardly cared. It was the first time he took a real shower in weeks (he did not count their plunge from the dragon as a bath). Once getting out Harry changed into clothes he had to transfigure (he prayed that he would be able to access real clothing before his outfit changed back to a towel).

Before leaving to rejoin Hermione in the common room Harry took a quick look at himself in the mirror. Somehow, he had changed from the man he had seen in Aberfoth's mirror just days before. His hair was still as unruly as it should be, and his form was still skinny and malnourished from the months in the tent, but his eyes were different. Now like Hermione's they didn't just show pain, they showed hope. And Harry couldn't help but notice that his scar didn't burn. Practically skipping out of the dorms Harry went to the Gryffindor common room. But once there Hermione was nowhere in sight. "Hermione?" Harry called, loud enough so if she was in the girl's dormitories she would hear. After hearing no sound he made his way to the portrait hole. But once opening it he saw Hermione there holding up slices of toast, and in a déjà-vu fashion said, "Want to go for a walk?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once safely out of the castle, Harry and Hermione swiftly pulled off the invisibility cloak. The outside of the castle had some debris and rubble still spurred around, but mostly the path was clear for the duo's stroll. At first Harry and Hermione walked silently together eating the toast each engrossed in their own thoughts. Harry couldn't help but notice that Hagrid's Hut was all but incinerated; he felt another hint of guilt as he thought of his giant friend. He knew how hard it was to see a friend die in front of you (even if that friend survived). Harry then made a mental note to go find him later.

He also noticed that the Weeping Willow was missing a few spiky clubs and branches. It also was exhausted from the battle as it didn't even flinch as Harry and Hermione moved to sit under it. Once on the ground Harry got a better view of the castle. He could tell some of the towers and windows would need to be repaired, and that some of the brick walls collapsed. Though other than that Harry was pleased most of the other damage had been taken care of.

Instinctively Harry moved his hand to grab another piece of toast, but it seemed he caught Hermione's hand, which was also reaching for it. The pair immediately moved their hands away from each other; while they had held hands plenty of times before it seemed different now, almost forbidden.

Hermione was the first to speak. "You should have the last piece, Harry; you need it more than I do." Harry grinned sheepishly at her and grabbed the piece of bread. But once he had it Harry tore the toast in half, and gave the slightly larger piece to Hermione. "You seemed to have forgotten Hermione," Harry said. "That one Gryffindor trait is chivalry."

Hermione laughed lightly at this and replied, "Well of course, and nobody is as true a Gryffindor as you." Here Harry moved his head down and mumbled something barely audible; but Hermione had heard it. "I'm not that brave 'Mione." Hermione automatically responded, "Don't be daft Harry! You are the kindest and bravest person I know. What on earth would make you think otherwise?"

Hermione seemed to have struck a nerve because Harry turned his face directly to her and said with as much anger as he could muster, "Hermione I'm not brave, and do you want to know why? Because I was scared! Terrified actually when I had to go to the forest and die. I was scared when I had to face Voldemort, and I was terrified when all of my friends were risking their lives to fight! Does that answer your question Hermione?"

Embarrassed, Harry quickly moved his head to look down at the ground again. Hermione then gently placed her arm around Harry and whispered in his ear, "Harry, being afraid doesn't make you a coward. Having courage is continuing even though you're afraid! Do you know anyone else who would have walked into that forest knowing they were about to die? Anyone who would have even dared to duel Voldemort one on one! So don't you ever say you are not a Gryffindor again Harry Potter!" and turning away from Harry, Hermione said mostly to herself, "And don't leave me again."

It was said so quietly that it could have been mistaken as a bird, but Harry knew what she had admitted. Suddenly Harry realized what he had done to his Hermione. _I-I left her, I didn't even tell her I was leaving, I never said goodbye to her,_ Harry thought to himself. It was true, Harry before this had not thought about what he had put his friends through when they thought he was dead. _Hermione saw me one moment going to Dumbledore's office and then dead at Voldemort's feet the next! How could I have been so inconsiderate!_ Soon Harry began to remember what else she sacrificed for him. _She gave up her parents and whole identity for me! She stayed when no one else would, and she would have died for me without thinking twice! And yet I didn't even look at her when I left to the forest._

Then Harry did something he almost never did, he wrapped Hermione in a bear-hug that rivaled her own. "Hermione! I can't even begin to say how sorry I am! I-I should have told you where I was going-You deserved to know that much. I mean, without you I would be dead ten times over! Without you I would probably still be in that bloody tent. I know this will never ever be enough but all I can give now is a thank you. Thank You for following me, giving up your life, and your parents for me. I never wanted you to do that for me, but you did it anyway. Please know that I love you Hermione and just how much I need you." Harry blurted out with fiery passion.

Hermione sat there dumbfounded for a few moments. Sure Harry said the occasional 'thank you' and 'sorry' when it was called for, but she had never seen him this passionate about his apology before. She couldn't deny how much it hurt when she saw Harry dead. I felt as though a million Crucios' were being thrown at her at once, and suddenly all that she loved didn't matter anymore: Ron, her parents, books…. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Harry, and he was gone.

Chocking back a sob Hermione tackled Harry equally as forceful and said, "Oh Harry! You don't know how much that means to me! I didn't know what to do when I saw you d-de-ead! It was like nothing mattered anymore. I love you too Harry and don't you ever forget that! And of course I forgive you, you did what you thought was right at the time even though it was bloody stupid! Don't worry about my parents either Harry. I sent them to Australia and kept tracked of where they were. I should be able to reverse their memories easily. I'm just afraid they will be mad at me." Harry moved back from the hug a bit to look into Hermione's eyes and with pure determination in his own eyes replied, "Don't worry about that Hermione. I don't know how much you have told them over the years about me, but I will come with you to Australia and help tell your parents the truth..the REAL truth. Even if I have to battle 5 more Voldemort's." Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry. For the rest of the morning, the pair would lay in each other's arm, happy their friendship had survived the war.

So that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review I would love to hear your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ends and Beginnings**

The next two months past as a blur for Harry Potter. After the first day of the battle Harry couldn't ignore the wizarding world any longer. Once the news got out that the most evil wizard of the century was dead, Harry was bombarded with the press. The Daily Prophet even came up with a new nickname for him: The Savior. Though Harry respectively only offered a personal interview to The Quibbler and Mr. Lovegood. He was happy he was able to boost their sales and funded their trip in search of what Luna called the Weetimorousbeastie. Internationally his fame grew as well, and as far as Harry knew, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere in the wizarding world without being recognized (which annoyed Harry more than it pleased).

Reporters also grew interested in Hermione and Ron since they accompanied "The Savior" on his perilous journey. However, after only talking about S.P.E.W. and magical creature rights in her first interview, the press quickly lost interest in Hermione. Ron, on the other hand, loved the attention. Rejected reporters from Harry soon swarmed Ron for information. Harry was happy Ron was getting the attention he deserved since he knew how much he hated being in his and his brothers' shadows. That, and the fact it eased Harry's guilt over not being able to save Ron's brother.

 _Fred_. The mere name caused a surge of grief to fall onto Harry; even though all of the Weasleys' stressed to Harry that it wasn't his fault Fred died, he knew he would always carry some guilt with him; just like he did with all of his friends who died. Three days after the battle his funeral took place. His was a nice ceremony with only close friends and family present at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley seemed to hold it together for the most part, at least until they buried him. Though Harry couldn't help but notice that George remained emotionless and his eyes never wavered from Fred's corpse.

The following day Harry attended Remus and Tonks' funeral. The number of people who came was smaller than the day before (the Weasley's were still mourning Fred), Harry was delighted to see some Order members, Hermione, and Tonks' parents who Harry spent most of the morning talking to. At this ceremony Harry offered to be the one to bury them, saying that like when he did it for Dobby it gave him closure on their passing (except this time he conceded on using magic). He created a hole big enough to fit two people side-by-side (no one had the heart to move the couple's hands from each other). For their tombstone Harry carved several images around the plaque like the moon, Sirius in his animagus form, and he even created an outline of Teddy's hand. On the plaque Harry carved, _Here Lies Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Proof that Every Creature Has a Heart._

Once the burial was over Harry and the Tonk's spoke about the guardianship of Teddy. Harry offered to take full care of him immediately as his Godfather, but they refused saying that he had already done things no one his age should have to do. In the end they decided that the Tonk's would have full guardianship of Teddy with frequent visits from Harry, and once they were too old or Harry was old enough the guardianship would be given to him.

Also after the war Harry knew he would have to tell all of his friends what he had been doing the past year; something that Dumbledore would never have done. So two weeks after the battle, Harry gathered all of his close friends (most of the Weasley's, members of the Order, McGonagall, Neville, and Luna) into Grimmauld Place and told his story. He told a summarized version of the horcrux hunt (leaving out Ron's abandonment), and the Deathly Hallows. Once he was finished most of his friends were pleased that Harry trusted them with this information and also awed by Harry's leadership and magical abilities. Harry saw to that all of his friends left satisfied with their questions, and exhausted from the ordeal decided to go get some rest. But before he put his first step on the stair case, he heard a soft voice say to him, "Harry?".

He turned around to face no other than Ginny Weasley. Harry then remembered that neither of them had time to talk privately since the battle. Sure they hugged and snogged a bit after (Ginny saying she needed to get ahead just in case he went and got himself killed again), but both were busy with the aftermath of it, and Fred's funeral was not an appropriate time to talk about their relationship.

Harry nodded to Ginny to continue and not knowing how to say it she hesitated slightly. "I, um, know we haven't been able to really talk since the battle. So I thought that we just needed to, you know, sit down and talk about 'us'". Harry agreed with Ginny and led her to the living room. She moved to sit on the love seat while Harry went to the seat across from her (disappointing Ginny a bit).

After a lengthy silence of each person in their own thoughts Harry said, "So..Where do you want to start?" This jerked Ginny from her thoughts and she replied, "Well, I know you technically broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral, but we both know we haven't really been following that now have we?" Here Harry couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It was true after they 'broke up' they had kissed often. "Anyway," Ginny continued. "I think you know I still have feelings for you, and I think we should try things again now that all of this is over"

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly after some more silence, "I do care a lot about you Ginny, but if we do get back together, I need you to understand that things can't pick up from where we left off. We both are different people know, Gin. And we both have to realize things may not work out because of this." Ginny seemed to think this through a lot before saying with a sigh, "I know you are right, but I don't like it. So, do you want to give it another try?" Harry smiled and moved to sit next to his now girlfriend. He answered with a kiss, and muttered, "Only if you are."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On a muggle airplane is where Harry found himself rethinking all that had happened since Voldemort's defeat. Finally after two months, Harry and Hermione found themselves ready to get her parents. Harry was disappointed that Ron decided not to go with them saying he had an important meeting with Kingsley, the newly appointed Minister of Magic; Harry also couldn't help but feel pity for Hermione since she was about to confront her parents and her boyfriend abandoned her (again). It was true that Hermione was overwhelmed with the different emotions she was feeling, but somehow the reassuring presence of her best friend comforted her nerves.

Finding her parents was easy, but they weren't very happy once they realized what their daughter did to them. Seeing Hermione was about to break down, Harry took the lead in telling the truth to the Granger's. He told them not only about the War, but also everything that had truly happened at Hogwarts. When he was finished he humbly offered to stop being friends with Hermione to keep her out of harm's way, but her parents said to him, "No, son. It appears that without you as Hermione's friend she would not be with us now." Hermione was relieved they forgave her and the three reunited in a teary embrace.

Both spent the next few days with the Granger's preparing to move them and their practice back to Britian. While there Harry found himself enjoying Hermione's parents. Sure he had greeted them at King's Cross before, but he never found himself staying with Hermione over the summer. The Granger's felt the same about Harry. After the first awkward day of Hermione's father, Dan, confusing Harry as his daughter's boyfriend, things seemed to go by pleasantly. They went by so well that Hermione would spend the following weeks repeatedly hugging Harry and thanking him for coming with her.

For these reasons and from the events of the past few months, Harry felt relieved he could spend his birthday in peace. Of course the Ministry of Magic was throwing him a Birthday Ball, in which Harry politely refused saying he had caught a Wizard's Cold. The Weasley's and Granger's offered to throw him a party as well, but for both Harry declined. While he loved being around his friends and their family. Part of him just wanted this birthday to be just him and the deceased.

This is why early on July 31st Harry found himself visiting the graves of his parents, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus and Tonk's, and Fred. Some people might say this is a depressing way to celebrate his birthday, but to Harry, it was a way of thanking those who had died for him and allowed him to live another year. Once he returned from this visit Harry found his house bombarded with many Birthday Cards and presents.

Neville had sent him an International Defense Book and a thank you card for the book on Ancient Herbology he had sent him for his birthday. Members of the Order bought him the _Guide to being an Auror: 1st Edition,_ and a note saying, "You might need this soon!-Kingsley".

Luna had sent him a photo of her holding the Weetiemorousbeastie in Scotland, and a piece of its fur saying, "It's supposed to keep the nargles away." Ginny and Ron together bought him a first line Quidditch Broom Cleaner that not only repaired a broken broom and cleaned it but also added curse and jinx repellant wax to it (Though he loved the gift Harry still had to admit the Birthday Kiss from Ginny yesterday was his favorite present so far).

George gave him a new supply of joke items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and a note that temporarily turned his hair yellow. The Tonk's gave Harry a photo of Teddy showing of his Metamorphogus abilities and a book on how to raise a Wizard Child. Even the Grangers sent him a gift (albeit a teeth maintaining set). Just as Harry was about to try out his new Broom Cleaner another owl flew into the Kitchen. Harry wondered who that could be until he realized he still had not gotten a gift from Hermione. He placed the package off the exhausted owl and sent if off like the others. He first opened the note attached.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I know why you didn't want to have a party for your birthday, but I do hope tomorrow night you will let me and Ron take you out to celebrate. While for your past birthdays I have given you a book, I decided that since this is your first birthday free from Voldemort I would give you something special. I hope you like it!

Love,

Hermione

Harry then unwrapped the small box below the letter. Harry could barely contain a gasp. Inside was a pair of wedding rings. The rings themselves were a rusted gold, and the female ring had an iridescent diamond on it that seemed to reflect all of the colors. Still in shock Harry shaking read the note inside the box.

-Harry, I found these rings when I helped the Tonk's clean out Remus' house. I believe that these rings were your parents, Harry, and that Remus planned to give them to you today. The rings didn't just belong to your parents though, you see most noble houses have a set of wedding rings that are passed down to the Heir of their family title. If you look carefully you will see the faint outline of you family crest around the inside of the bands.-

Harry did this and could see the description of what looked like a Lion circling a large P.

-Once I found these rings I performed some simple identifying spells on them to see what they did. The pair acts as sort of portkeys to the other, so the one wearing it could meet the other almost immediately. They both also have a type of safety ward on them, and it will start to burn the wearer when their partner is in danger. The rings automatically size to fit their master, and once they do no one else can wear them until told to do so by the master. I checked the rings and they don't seem to have any loyalty yet, so I think you can use yours right away if you'd like. I do hope you like them!-Hermione

Harry could only gape at the rings. These rings had belonged to his parents. Not just his parents, but his whole family! Now he had something of theirs, not just a photo of them, not horrible memories of their screams, and not their soul from the Resurrection Stone. Now he had physical items that had belonged to his parents. And that was the best gift he could have hoped for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The following day Harry did agree to go celebrate his birthday with Hermione and Ron, but he also brought along Ginny so he wouldn't be a third wheel among his dating friends. Harry also would only go out if it was in muggle London; for he didn't want their meal to be bombarded by fans (something everyone but Ron thought was best). So that is how Harry found himself side-along apparated along with Ron and Ginny to a restaurant Hermione used to go to with her parents.

The two couples walked in each with their date and got a table for four. Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones not gawking at the entire restaurant since they had been to a muggle eatery before (Harry though still was marveled because he only ever went to a restaurant with the Dursley's once, and that was because Ms. Figg couldn't babysit him).

Once the waiter left with the drink orders (Hermione and Harry ordered them all soda saying the two Weasley's should try some), Ron said, "Blimey, I never knew muggles could be this brilliant." This comment made Hermione beam and kiss Ron. Ginny nodded agreeing with Ron and commented, "Yeah, you two are lucky you grew up with muggles." Harry held back a snort and replied, "Well I believe Hermione's lucky she grew up with her parents, but I would take an angry Mrs. Weasley over the Dursley's any day." They all laughed at this and soon their drinks arrived.

It was here Ginny saw the ring on Harry's finger and asked, "What's that ring Harry? I've never seen you wear it before." Harry quickly looked down at the ring and answered nonchalantly, "Oh it belonged to my dad; it is part of the pair of wedding rings from my parents. Hermione gave it to me for my birthday." Harry didn't notice the flash of jealousy pass over Ginny face before she said to Hermione, "That is a wonderful gift! But don't you think it's more of something a _girlfriend_ should give?"

Hermione blushed angry and embarrassed at Ginny's accusation while the boys remained clueless on what she was applying. "Well I thought about it but when I was about to suggest it to you, you said that you knew Harry perfectly well and that you and Ron had already found the perfect gift for Harry and didn't need my suggestions." Here Ron spoke with his mouth full of food, "Ye-h Gin-y. Besid-s, our gift is wae bett-r than a pair o' rings!".

Obviously Ron didn't pay attention to Harry's explanation of the rings. Before Harry could make a retort Hermione beat him to it. "Ronald Weasley! Those are just 'some rings'! They were his parents! Honestly Ron maybe if you spend less time stuffing your mouth with food you might catch some conversations. "Hey! I do too listen to what people say!" Ron muttered angrily after swallowing his food. Then an argument between the pair broke out, and they were receiving such rude stares Harry finally conceded on putting a slight silencing charm on them.

And even though Harry and Ginny weren't fighting, it wasn't much better than that. Their conversations were awkward and strained over the fight, and Harry found himself wondering how he ever talked to Ginny at all while they were dating. _You didn't it's because you were snogging her the whole time._ Harry couldn't be happier once their meals arrived and they ate in silence.

Harry was exhausted when he arrived back to Grimmauld Place. The whole evening for him had been strange. This was the first time since the war that the four had gone on a date as couples, and somehow it seemed different from when they would just go to the Three Broomsticks together. What confused Harry the most though was not Hermione and Ron's fight (he had seem them fight before as a couple and knew they just needed time to work it out), but his own conversation with Ginny. While on all the other dates he took Ginny on this summer, he had no problems. But then he realized why; none of those dates required a lot of talking. They were either cuddling and snogging on a couch or watching the sunset together on broomsticks, but when it came down to a deep conversation, him and Ginny didn't seem to fit.

 _Maybe it's something that comes in time, I mean I don't think I've always been able to talk to Hermione the way I do now._ For a brief moment an image of him and Hermione cuddling on a couch surfaced; and another of them flying on a broom together, her holding on to him for dear life. Harry quickly shook these thoughts away. _I don't love her in that way. Besides, she's with Ron._ But Harry couldn't help but wonder if he would feel differently if she wasn't.

Harry was pulled from his musings when green soot covered him and the floor. He jumped in surprise wand in his hand in search of the intruder. But all he saw was the friendly bearded face of his giant friend in the fireplace. "Hagrid!" Harry sighed in relief. He was happy to see him; since the battle he did patch things up with Hagrid (him saying to Harry not to worry about him), but hadn't seen him since, and was starting to get worried when he didn't send him his usual birthday rock cakes (not that he was complaining).

" 'Ello 'Arry!" Hagrid beamed at him. "I know it be 'er bit late but ur birthday' pres'nt is red'y" "Ready" Harry questioned. He sincerely hoped Hagrid hadn't gotten him another book that would try to eat him. "Yesur! But don' yer worri'! It ain't gonna harm ye'" Hagrid replied. This did little to reassure him but he nodded and said, "Alright Hagrid. Do you want me to apparate to Hogsmeade and meet you?" "No that were'nt be necersary, 'Arry. Yer see this gift ain't in London." Now Harry was really scared. "So how do I get there?" "Just go through 'ere Floo network. Just'er say me name and 'de network will take ye' to where I am and 'urry." Hagrid here turned to look at his right. "it's almost redy." Before Harry could reply Hagrid's face was gone. Harry Briefly wondered if he should go or not until curiosity got the best of him. _That would be ironic. The Savior survives Voldemort but is killed by magical creature._ And with that thought Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, said Hagrid's name clearly, and disappeared into the flames.

So I left off with a sort of cliff hanger. Even though this story will end up HHR it will take a while to get there (Hermione and Ron took 6 years to get together)! But even in this chapter you can see the wheels of the relationships turning. I had Ginny also take the most lead in her and Harry's relationship because let's face it, he's clueless there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Into the Flames**

Harry felt himself being pulled into the familiar feeling of fitting through a tube before he fell face first onto a cold stony floor. Soon Harry found himself pulled up by a large hand. " 'Arry!" Hagrid beamed. Harry smiled at his old professor and said, "Hello Hagrid"

Harry then looked around to see where they were standing. They seemed to be in a pub of some sort, and besides the late hour it was pretty full. While Harry could tell it was a wizarding bar from the strange attire, the pub itself had strange features that reminded him of an ancient tomb; it was nothing like what he saw in Wizard London. "Hagrid..:, Harry started, "Where are we." "Oh right. Forgot ye' haven't be her' before!" Hagrid chuckled. "We ar in Cairo, Egypt!" "Egypt-t!" Harry sputtered out. "Yup!" Hagrid continued not noticing Harry's discomfort. "Tis here bar is one of me regulrs. Dumbledore used to send me her' on Order business. Well, after he die'd didn't have the heart to stop comin'."

Harry couldn't believe where Hagrid had brought him. He remembered vaguely that Egypt did have a prominent Wizarding population from one of Hermione's lectures, but he never imagined visiting it this nonchalantly! "Okay, but why are we here Hagrid?" Harry asked. Before Hagrid could reply a voice behind him said, "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

Harry turned around to see a man who seemed to rival Dumbledore in age with tan skin, sparkling hazel eyes, and a short gray beard and haircut. "Ah! Abuberker! So ye finally showed up!" Hagrid said to the man. The man chuckled lightly and said to Hagrid in a soft English accent. "Well why wouldn't I? I was the one who showed you the hatchlings was I not?" The man seemed to now place his attention on Harry.

He seemed to stare at Harry for a long time before smiling and offering his hand saying, "And you must be Harry Potter. I must say it is an honor to meet you. The name's Abubakar Krinx, but you can call me Abe for short." Harry took his hand warily. He was hesitant to trust new people for as long as he could remember, and just because this man knew Hagrid didn't make a difference to him. Abe seemed to ignore or not notice Harry's discomfort because he turned back to Hagrid and said, "Well, I'd say we best be off, Rubeus! Those creatures will be born with or without us!" And with that Abe trotted out of the bar and left Hagrid and Harry to assumabley follow.

The threesome walked out of the bar into a busy section of Cairo. Harry could barely keep track of where the man went because of the crowd on the streets. Street venders and hundreds of people crowded the sidewalks and streets, most speaking languages Harry couldn't understand. Carts pulled by cattle and some cars passed by as well, but they didn't seem to follow the same rules British muggles did. _Vernon would have a heart attack in this place,_ Harry thought amused.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Abe calling back to them, "We will just need to walk a bit farther to a place where it's safe to apparate." Hagrid nodded at him and Harry seized the moment to squeeze more information out of him. "Hagrid," he started. "Why are we here? Who is he? And what are we going to see?" Hagrid hesitated for a few moments before replying, "Well yer see 'Arry, we are goin to see the birth of a magical creature. A creature few see in their life time let er lone bein born. Abe er is my friend I met down here. He told me he used to know Dumbledore a while back, and we got ter talkin'. He found out my interest in creatures and told me he a foun' this er ones nest, and offered to tell me when it a hatches. When I asked him if yer could come along he seemed pleased. But I don't know who wouldn't, your'e everyone's hero ye ar!"

This comforted Harry little magical creature wise, but now he had more faith in Abubakar knowing Dumbledore knew him. By this time Abe had stopped in front of them and went into a dingy alley between shops allowing him and Hagrid to catch up. "Alright, now you two hold onto me while I'll apparate us there." Abe whispered forcefully. The two did as they were told as they felt they were being squished together in a tube before they got to their destination.

When they arrived both Hagrid and Abe managed to stay up, but Harry stumbled on the landing and fell onto the rocky ground. "Be careful ther' 'Arry." Hagrid said to him helping him up the second time that night. Abe already walked ahead of them but did turn around to Harry and said, "You know, it helps if you picture yourself in the desired location instead of just the location. You will find the process much less uncomfortable and easier to remain standing." Harry seemed shock this man whom he barely knew was giving him advice.

"Um-a thanks." Harry managed to sputter out as he and Hagrid moved to catch up to Abe again. "No problem", Abe replied. "Albus always said I should have become a Professor like he did, but I always said I'd break more of the rules than the students!" he mused. Prodding Harry asked, "Did you go to school with Dumbledore? At Hogwarts?" Abe smiled at Harry and said to no one in particular. "Ahh, quite observant, Harry, if I may call you that." When Harry gave him an ok nod he continued. "Yes I did. You see I was born here because my parents were working as curse-breakers down here. But they moved me when I was old enough to London so I could attend Hogwarts like they did. Dumbledore and I were great friends besides our slight age difference. Though I may not look it he was a few years older than I. I'm sad to say I haven't spoken to him in quite a few years. So sorry to hear about his passing. Ah! Here we are."

Abe stopped at the edge of a mountainside. Below them was a nest that seemed to glow with golden twigs and fire. In it was an old looking bird with red and yellow wings resembling the fashion of a peacock. Under this bird was a pulsing egg that seemed to be glowing. Harry immediately knew what this bird was. "A phoenix!" Harry sputtered out. "But how! Dumbledore told me that they were extremely rare and mostly were found in the mountains of China, India, and-"Harry stopped to look around and realized they were on a mountain in the last place phoenixes were found; Egypt. "Dumbledore was right 'Arry." Hagrid replied. "Yes quite," Abe muttered looking at the nest questionably.

"And do you know why phoenixes are so rare, Harry?" When Harry shook his head he continued. "It is because to create something that lives practically forever and evades death, a price must be paid. To sire a phoenix, the mother must transfer her abilities and magic to the child, this all but kills the mother." Hagrid nodded solemnly in agreement while Harry was speechless. Even the most beautiful things in nature had to pay a price. Before their conversation could continue they saw the mother fly up from the now burning egg.

"This is it 'Arry!" Hagrid said giddy like a school girl. The egg now was giving off ten foot flames the group could feel from their location. The flames slowly ate at the shell until it started to crack open. As the first piece broke off Harry was blinded by the surge of light coming through. By the time he could turn his eyes back all that was left of the egg was a pile of ashes. The mountain was silent for a few moments until a quiet chirp was heard from the pile. Peaking its head up, a baby phoenix popped its head out. Like its mother it had red and golden feathers, but these were puffed out and fluffy. A small red feather twirled on the head of the phoenix as it slowly opened its clear black eyes. "Oh! Itsa girl!" Hagrid whispered to Harry.

"You can tell because girls will hav' a red fethur on its head while boys won't get one until theyre older." The mother gently flew down to see its child with joy in its fading eyes. She cooed at her child as she placed her head on her chicks. The mother seemed to pulse with fire much like the egg did just minutes ago as a clear golden thread that reminded Harry much of a pensive memory glided from the mother's head to the child's. As the thread connected to the chick a wave of flames and sand circled around the birds and the surrounding area. Only through reflexes was Harry able to put up a shield around his companions. Once the sand and fire lifted all you could see was the baby phoenix glowing with its new power, and the weakened phoenix slowly lay its head down. Realizing what was happening to its mother the baby slowly fluttered to its mom. It began to sing the soft tune of the phoenix call that soothed both the mother and the three wizards.

None of them seemed to notice the impending python slithering its way to the mother and child. Harry only knew of its presence from the sickly voice whispering, " _Blooodsss, Flammes! Into the fire mussst I go to killsss_ " Harry quickly searched the surrounding area for the source of the voice. Once he caught sight of the snake he yelled in what he thought was English, "Stop!"

This distracted the snake enough to turn its head to the sound of the noise, giving Harry just enough time to jump down from the ledge and try to stop the snake. But before he could aim a spell at it, the snake pounced onto the dying mother sending the baby flying back. The mother let out a sickening scream as the python's teeth sank into her flesh. That including its loss of strength, the mother slowly closed its eyes for the last time. The python removed its teeth now covered with the golden phoenix blood and set its eyes on the chick, distraught from the death of its mother. But as the snake in mid air went to attack the baby Harry got his aim right and yelled, "REDUCTO!" a giant blast of power surged from his phoenix feathered wand and blasted the snake into hundreds of pieces. Harry then moved to the shrieking baby and slowly cradled it as if it was his own in the now disturbed night.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought since a lot was happening I would keep it that way. Abe is a character of my creation and I'm designing him to be Dumbledore-like, but not the same. I hope you like him because he will have a large role in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Friend and Opportunities**

Shaking, Harry silently apparated Abe and Hagrid to Grimmauld Place still holding the phoenix. Abe broke the silent tension by saying sadly, "Such a shame her life had to end that way… Something so beautiful deserves to leave in peace." Here Abe looked up at Harry and said in a lighter tone of voice, "Well I'll say Harry that was quick thinking on your part! I bet without you that poor phoenix would be as dead as its mother; you see the healing abilities of a phoenix are the last thing to form and I highly doubt this thing here had hers just yet. But." Abe said a bit more seriously. "I had no idea you were a Parseltongue."

Harry, still in shock from this ordeal, stuttered out. "Yes- I mean- I was, but that was only because of-Voldemort! I-thought I wouldn't be after I killed him." It took all of Harry's ability to not blurt out horcrux. Still, it felt strange to him to still be able to talk to snakes even after _it_ being gone. As if reading his thoughts Abe muttered, "Yes.. strange indeed."

A soft chirp brought the group back to reality. Harry looked down at the baby phoenix only to see it looking at him as well, but its eyes seemed to be analyzing him. As if seeing if he was loyal. Hagrid gave a hearty laugh and said, "Blimey 'Arry! It still amazes me how special ye ar! It looks like ye found yerself a new pet!" For about the fifth time that night, Harry was at a loss for words. "Wh-hat? Me! Keep a phoenix as a pet? But I just saved it! I never wanted to take it."

Abe nodded quite amused before responding. "Hagrids right Harry. To it you have proven yourself worthy by saving her. But I must say how rare phoenixes are, it is even rarer to have one domesticated! I mean the only ones in recorded history are Dumbledore's and the New Zealand's Quidditch team! Though those who are will be fiercely loyal to their master, and I must say she seems to already be quite taken to you."

Harry couldn't deny that. Once the phoenix had done its check on Harry, she had contently fallen asleep in his arms. Harry couldn't help but smile at the tiny creature. Harry always had a soft spot for Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, and he definitely knew their loyalty from experience. But could he take care of one? Surely it wouldn't be easy to conceal let alone take care of. Though the more Harry thought about it, the more he missed having an animal companion at his side, and even though this phoenix could never replace Hedwig, Harry felt she would be just as loving. He was pulled from his thoughts as Abe gave a slight cough to get his attention. He looked up and Abe said to him. "So what do you think? Would you like to keep her?" Harry was silent for a second before saying confidently, "Yes, truly."

Hagrid seemed like he was about to burst into tears of joy. "Oi 'Arry I'm so happy! I never ment to get ye a phoenix for yer birthday, but I'd say it's just as fine!" Hagrid then pulled out his giant handkerchief and sniffled out, "Just like yer mother ye are! She had o soft spot for creatures too!" Harry smiled at his emotional friend and looked back down at his new pet. "So what should I call you then?" Harry pondered aloud.

He could name her after one of his friends, but that could get confusing. Harry then began to think of Dumbledore, and how he had taken good care of Fawkes. Surely something related to Dumbledore would be an appropriate name. "How about…Ariana?" Harry said to the now awake bird (who was quite annoyed at all of the noise). The phoenix calmed at Harry's words and gave a soft chirp in approval. Abe's eyes soften at hearing the name he picked. "Ahh, I can see why you named her that. I'm sure Dumbledore would be very proud of you today Harry." Abe said gently to Harry.

"Well" Abe groaned slowly lifting himself of the couch. "I'd best be off" He walked over said a quick goodbye to Hagrid (who was still crying and could only give a brief nod) and turned to Harry. "I must say, Harry, Hagrid did tell me you were a capable wizard, but now I see you are much more than that. Now, I know you don't know me well and frankly I don't know you much better, but if you'd ever like to –let's call it- study abroad. Know that I will always be available for you. I'm sure Ariana here." He quickly looked down at the curious phoenix. "Will be able to find me." Harry shook Abe's hand and politely said, "Thank you, for this night I mean. And if I do ever want to um 'study abroad', I will come to you." This answer seemed to disappoint Abe more than it pleased. "Heed my words, Harry." He said in a serious tone. "You are more powerful than you think, and it is only a matter of time before others realize this." And with that and a quick 'pop', Abubakar was gone.

His words left Harry uneasy, but he didn't have time to dwell on them as Hagrid chocked out, "I best be goin' too 'Arry." Hagrid got up and moved to Harry. "Happy Birthday 'Arry! And take er good care of this here phoenix!" As Hagrid said that a wisp of flames jumped off Ariana's tail and onto hagrid's beard. But instead of being alarmed he laughed and said, "I can't ever see what tit is bout my beard that makes creatures want ter burn it. So long 'Arry!" And with that, Hagrid went to his fireplace and was gone with a gust of green smoke. Harry sighed exhausted from the whole night. Performing a quick tempus spell Harry was shocked to see it was 2:33 in the morning! Harry limped up to his room and tiredly transfigured a guest room for Ariana with a large nest, a perch, and left the window open for Ariana to hopefully go hunt if she could (he hadn't the slightest idea what phoenixes ate). And as an afterthought, Harry fireproofed the room before making his way to his own, falling asleep almost instantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry received mixed reactions about Ariana. Ron thought she was 'Wicked', and if Ginny was apprehensive she didn't show it. The only real problem he had was with Hermione. She didn't like the idea of how he was keeping a wild magical creature as a pet, and she only relented (reluctantly) when she saw how much Ariana loved him and once she heard her name. Still, Harry could tell Hermione was secretly happy he had her (though she would never admit it).

And quite honestly without her Harry probably would have accidently poisoned Ariana by now. It turned out that phoenixes were what muggles called, herbivores. They weren't very picky in what they ate from this category, and Hermione told him that they were known to be able to go months without a single piece of food.

Soon a pattern formed for Harry. He would get up, feed and check up on Ariana (who would always sing him a song), and he would then make himself some breakfast before heading into the Black family library to do some light reading. While Harry never had been one for reading, he knew whatever he was going to do in his future would require knowledge in more magic theory than he was familiar with. And Ariana made sure to keep him from falling asleep (mostly by lighting the curtains on fire). He would then spend the mid-afternoon talking with Kingsley about reforming the wizarding world, and then the evening he would spend at either the Burrow, the Grangers, or with the Tonk's and Teddy. By mid-August, Harry knew this routine grew too comfortable, and it wouldn't last. He would need to make a decision about the coming year, and soon.

That night Harry flooed to the Burrow for Ginny's birthday party. Even though her birthday was a week before on the 11th, Ginny wanted to celebrate it with all of her brothers, and Charlie couldn't make it on her real Birthday. As Harry arrived, he was tackled in a Mrs. Weasley hug. "Oh Harry dear it's so nice to see you!"

Harry could barely breathe throughout the embrace but once she let go he responded, "Mrs. Weasley I was just over here 3 days ago. I visit you more than some of your other children." "Yes yes but you still are like family to me dear," Mrs. Weasley responded before zooming back to work in the kitchen. While part of Harry was a bit annoyed about still being treated like a child (after all he did just defeat Voldemort), he always loved Mrs. Weasley's mothering. Harry looked around the house to find it surprisingly empty except for Mr. Weasley whom he briefly chatted with on the properties of a rubber duck. However, he soon heard noises outside and knew exactly where his friends were.

When he walked out he was greeted by the sight of all the Weasley children playing a serious Quidditch game, Hermione and Neville watching, and Luna having a one way conversation with an angry looking garden gnome. Ron was the first one to see him. "Oi Harry!" Just as he said that though a bulger came smashing into his face knocking him down. But to Harry's surprise as it looked like he was about to hit the ground he suddenly stopped for a second just a foot from the ground, and then fell the rest of the way.

Instead of going to check on her boyfriend Hermione screamed, "Harry!" and hugged him as well (Harry found this hug a bit more enjoyable than the earlier one; not that he would ever tell Mrs. Weasley that). Ron groaned in the background and muttered loudly, "Hermioneee! I told you not to put an impact charm on me! I'm not five." Hermione left the hug to glare at Ron and replied, "Well I just didn't want you getting hurt, you being my boyfriend and all! And it's a good thing I did because you were flying like you were five!" The other Weasleys started laughing and descended to the ground. "You should listen to her Ron." Bill chuckled. "She sounds just like mum." Hermione and Ron blushed a deep red as Bill laughed again and went inside the house (presumably to look for his wife). Harry moved to kiss Ginny lightly on the lips and whispered to her, "Happy Birthday," to which she gave him her signature smile. But what unnerved Harry was that eh didn't get the same number of butterflies in his stomach like he used to when he saw it. Shaking it off Harry returned the gesture and moved to talk to the other guests.

The entire evening was great for Harry. He mostly spent the night getting reacquainted with the Weasleys he didn't know as well (and spending time with his girlfriend of course). The dinner and cake was superb thanks to , and Ginny got lots of great gifts. Hermione gave her a pristine set of the NEWT level books she would need knowing she probably would have been stuck with hand-me-downs.

Neville gave her a twisting tulip which he explained was much like the muggle tulip except it would twist around its owner's hand to form a sort of bracelet; this gift had Ginny kiss Neville on the cheek who in turn blushed a bit and stumbled into Ron (who barely missed getting his head slammed into his piece of cake). Luna gave her a pair of her legendary Spectrespecs. Harry treated his girlfriend with golden wrist watch similar to the Weasley's but showed her the current location of her family and friends and the capability to floo call them from there. Ginny repeatedly hugged and kissed Harry for this. And the Weasley's all chipped in to buy her a Nimbus 2001 saying she would need it assuming she was Quidditch captain.

Ginny blushed and said to this, "Well I probably won't be captain as long as Harry comes back this year, right Harry?" Everyone turned to look at him expectantly; Harry told no one his plans for the coming year (mostly because he didn't know himself). Did he want to go back to Hogwarts? The first place he called home. Would he be able to? How could he return to the place where his own friends and enemies died! He didn't know.

Luckily Harry was saved from answering as four owls flew into the window. Hermione shrieked and jumped to receive what could only be their Hogwarts letters. Ginny and the others looked just as happy as Hermione, but Harry noticed both he and Ron paled. Ginny opened her letter first (not bothering to read the usual letter of acceptance) and screamed in joy as two badges fell out of the letter. "I got Quidditch captain!" she shrieked. Bursts of joy rang through the living room as friends and family moved to congratulate Ginny. Even Harry felt only joy for Ginny; while he still enjoyed Quidditch, it now seemed not as much of an importance to him as it did in his school days.

"What's the other badge, Gin?" Neville asked over the commotion. Ginny flipped that badge over and her joy fell a little bit and she held up the ordinary Prefect badge. "Guess I didn't make Head Girl" she sighed. But she smiled a little and continued, "I shouldn't be surprised though, we all KNOW who got it." Everyone knew she was talking about Hermione and she blushed a little as she too opened her letter. A small gasp left her lips when she saw the sparkling Head Girl badge. People congratulated her too, but nowhere near as much as they did for Ginny. Only Harry and Ron were fully beaming at their friend. "What about you Ronnekins? Did you get Head Boy?" Charlie smirked. Ron again paled a bit and looked to move at his feet. "Well you see…" Ron mumbled so nobody could hear. "Ron you should talk louder, at least then you won't need to repeat what's troubling you." Luna said in her dreamy voice. Ron nodded dumbly and said louder to everybody, "I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

What followed can only be described as an outcry. "What do you mean you aren't attending Hogwarts! Surely you will need you NEWT scores to have a future." Hermione screamed. "Oh Joy! Now I will have three children who dropped out of school." Mrs. Weasley moaned. "Bloody Hell, Ron! Are you that thick!" Ginny yelled. Everyone seemed to have their own opinion on his announcement. Even Harry was surprised at Ron's outburst. _Sure he wasn't the best at school…But to drop out? There must be a sensible reason_. Harry tried to assure himself. The only voice that stopped the screaming fests was the soft chuckles of George Weasley. Slowly and silently, everyone began to quiet down and turn to George. This was the first time any of them had seen him laugh since, well, Fred. The shock was enough for Ron to gain control of the situation once more.

"Listen everyone, please." Ron panted out of breath from screaming. "I'm not just quitting willy nilly! You know how I've been meeting up with Kingsley right? Well, he says this comin' year, he is offering anyone who fought at Hogwarts acceptance into the Auror training program. And I accepted." Now everyone was yelling for a whole different reason. Shouts of praise and congratulations filled the small dining room as everyone moved to Ron. Harry was also happy for his friend. He had complete faith in Ron's ability to make a fantastic Auror. The only person not as thrilled as the rest, Harry noticed, seemed to be Hermione _. I will have to ask her about it later_. Harry pondered.

Just then Harry realized he had yet to open his letter from Hogwarts. Harry quietly tore open the envelope and scanned over the acceptance letter and material lists briefly. Seeing nothing else Harry moved to place the envelope down when he felt a slight weight at the bottom of it followed b a quietly jingle. Barely containing a gasp, Harry took hold of what could only be a badge and lifted it up discreetly to see. Sure enough, a gleaming Head Boy badge sat before him.

Harry strained to connect why he of all people got this. _But-but how? Why! Surely there are better people for this role than me. I mean, I was never even a prefect!_ Then Harry remembered something Hermione had told him at Grimmauld Place when he was a bit disappointed he wasn't a prefect. _It doesn't matter whether or not you have a badge, harry. To everyone at Hogwarts you will always be their leader._ While that may not have been entirely true THAT year, he could see the wisdom behind her words now. He was the school's leader, their new Dumbledore. Something that unsettled him greatly.

Hermione, who the most detached from the group surrounding Ron, turned to see the badge in Harry's hand, squealed, and put him in a bone crushing hug, "Oh look! Harry's been made Head Boy! I'm so proud of you!" Everyone turned to look at the commotion and they too saw the sparkling medal. There was a stunned silence before yet another round of praise erupted in the Burrow. This time though Harry didn't know what he was feeling. Mad? No. Happy? Maybe. Confused? Definitely. He already didn't know what he was going to do the following year, and now he had another thing to consider in the process. Also, Harry couldn't help but see the hint of jealousy in Ron's eyes. Sure Ron was not going back this year, but still to know that Harry was a better choice for Head Boy than him stung. Then and there Harry realized no matter whatever Ron accomplished, he would never get over his jealousy of him, and as if a bulger hit him in the stomach he realized he and Ron would never be best mates again. Sure they would always be friends, but after he abandoned him twice, Harry now conceded they would never be as close as they were in school.

I know! Sad Harry made that connection with Ron, but for this story to work I hard to bring Ron's jealousy out to play. This won't be a Ron bashing story, but I'm not going to make him a GOD. And I made Harry be picked for Head Boy for a few reasons: 1. IT'S HARRY! WHO ELSE AM I GOING TO GIVE IT TO? 2. While he doesn't get the best grades or follow the rules, like I mentioned in the story, he's who all the students look to. Even if he wasn't made Head Boy the students would still come to him for advice. 3. It helps add a pull for Harry to return to Hogwarts. Whether he will or not... I won't say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Decisions Made**

After the war Harry thought his biggest problem would be grieving, but it turns out it was the question of what to do with himself. It seemed to him that his whole life had been set up for him to die, but he lived. He kept defying death even though he greeted it like an old friend. Probably why I'm still here. Harry thought ironically. The next few days after Ginny's party had been spent in deliberate confinement so he could figure out the next fork in the road. In a Hermione like fashion, Harry decided to make a list of his options. He came up with three: 1. Stay and take full custody of Teddy besides the Tonks' wishes. 2. Go to Hogwarts with Hermione and his girlfriend to finish off his education. 3. Join the Auror training program with Ron.

There were obvious pros and cons in both. If he stayed and took care of Teddy, he would be able to fill in the fatherly shoes of Remus, but at what cost? He absolutely loved Teddy, but he knew he would be tied down if he started caring for him now at only just 18. Not to mention the Tonk's had experience caring for an infant and probably would do a much better job than Harry for now. And what about Hogwarts? There he would be Head Boy, and have his friends at his side. He knew he could deal with the stares and whispering (he had learned to ignore those a while back), but he wasn't sure if there was anything left for Harry to learn at Hogwarts. To Harry school was meant to teach you how to behave and understand the outside world, and if anyone could claim that they did it would be Harry. Left over was becoming an Auror with Ron. That had been his dream 5th and 6th year; after all both his father and godfather were them. But the thing that kept Harry from immediately signing on board was the fact he would have to work for the Ministry. Sure they were run by the Light side now, but surely in his lifetime a new evil will rise. Plus how could he be expected to work at the same place that called him an attention seeking celebrity 4th and 5th year, and had him as most wanted the last year! In the end Harry was no closer to finding out his future and now had a grueling headache.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was suspended, no, floating in a cloud of light. Nothing existed, nothing mattered, there was absolutely nothing. He wasn't constricted to a singular form any longer, he was everywhere; no burdens stood before him. All was peaceful. Suddenly Harry felt himself leaving this state of peace, but he didn't want to; he wanted to stay like this. But what Harry didn't know was that bigger powers than himself were in play. Soon enough he felt himself being formed into his body again and collapse onto the newly created ground. Harry groaned and opened his eyes to the familiar site of a clean, white Kings Cross Station. _That's Odd_ , Harry thought to himself. _I didn't die...did I?_

He thought back to the last thing he remembered, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Harry looked around again and saw clearly what was the train station, but again no train was present; if he squinted Harry could see the faint outline of the wall that would take him on the Hogwarts express. Wait, how can I see that? jerking he moved to feel for his glasses to find they weren't there, and he could still see clearly. Just like last time. Then with another realization he looked down to his naked body. EXACTLY, like last time. Quickly he thought of clothes (to his relief arrived quickly) since he didn't know who was going to meet him here; almost gaging Harry thought of meeting Snape here like that. But it wasn't Severus who greeted young Harry, for a slim young woman walked into the view of him. This woman had fiery red hair and shining emerald eyes, his eyes. "M-mom!" Harry choked out.

The woman, presumably Lily Evans Potter, smiled at her son and ran to greet him in a hug. Openly greeting each other neither denied the tears falling from their eyes. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He was hugging his mom! Something he had dreamed of since, well, forever. It was everything he dreamed of. Though with a pang in his heart, Harry realized this woman was only a few years older than himself. "Oh Harry!" Lily sobbed. "I'm so, so proud of you! I love you so much..." Now openly weeping, Harry moved to look at his mother; Lily looked exactly like the photos, just as beautiful and just as kind. After gaining some sense Harry gasped out, "Mom-what, what are you doing here! Am I dead?"

Lily stopped crying and now grasped her son's hands as if she would fade away any minute now. She pulled him and herself down to a bench that presumably appeared from no where, her eyes never wavering from Harry. If she was only going to see her son like this for a few moments she was going to memorize every detail and mark on his face. Lily then remembered the reason why she was sent to see her son, which allowed her smile to falter slightly. "No sweetie, you aren't dead. As to why I am here-well... the decision you are about to make is more important than you realize, and I was sent here to help you." Harry then remembered what he was doing before he entered this-wonderful-dream. Confused, he asked, "Why does what I do now so important, and who sent you?" Lily sighed and answered, "I can't say much, Harry, for I don't know much to begin with. All I know is that your burden is much bigger than just Voldemort, and what you do next will help you or weaken you. As to who sent me, I guess you could call it Death-" "Death!" Harry interrupted. Processing what his mother said, Harry thought to himself. _Bloody Hell what did I do in a past life to deserve this!_

Nodding, Lily replied, "Yes, you see... since you are the current master of all the Deathly Hallows-Wait! I know you're going to say you aren't, but since neither the Elder Wand nor the Resurrection Stone have been used yet by anyone else you still are their owners and the current Master of Death. But you denied this! You never wanted to escape Death, and to this it rewards you. In times of true need, help will be given to you, remember this my love." Nodding in affirmation at his mother, the duo stayed in each others silence for quite a while just enjoying the others company. Breaking the silence, Harry asked his mom, "What's it like? The afterlife I mean...And why didn't my dad, or Sirius come-Not that I'm not thrilled that you did!" Harry finished while blushing furiously. Smiling at her son, Lily said, "It's wonderful, but I don't think I can explain in terms you would understand... it's just something you-understand once you're there. Here no lies or deceit can be performed, and every soul and thing is equal. Oh and you father and Sirius really wanted to see you, they really did. But I was the only one permitted to come." This relieved Harry greatly at least knowing the others wanted to see him and weren't mad at him, welcoming the silence again.

He couldn't be more excited to see his mother, foolishly glad it didn't end up being Snape. Suddenly Harry was hit the memories of his old Potions Professor. He was friends with his mom, and loved her for that matter! But despised his father for obvious reasons, which Harry could unfortunately relate to with his experiences with Dudley. And as much as Harry hated to admit it, he felt more pity for the man than pure hatred. Swallowing his pride and calling on his courage (for he knew he would only hear the truth), Harry asked, "Mo-om...Do you love him? Snape I mean." Lily sighed and let silence rein to a few moments, but then replied in a serious tone, "I don't know... I really don't. There was a time that I could have, but then I gave James a chance and found him much more mature-and got married-had you, it just happened so quickly. But don't you dare think I regret having you Harry James Potter! I love you more than anyone else, please know that..."

Closing her eyes and quivering her lip she continued. "Maybe..in another life, we could have been a family. You would have us, Sirius, Remus, and maybe you might just have gotten along with Severus." Opening her eyes again she looked directly back at her son who was hanging on to her every word. "Harry, understand that like life, the world isn't divided into love and hate, and is anything but easy. The people we love and hate are never set in stone, as people grow and change, so do your ideals. But the person who you can grow with and still love is who you just know...is the one."

Chuckling, Lily said in a lighter tone, "You know, all Sirius talks about is how much you are like your father, which doesn't do much to humble him. Though Remus will tell me that you are so much like me as well. But now that I see you as you are, I realize you are your own person. One who will make their own mistakes and choices, and I will always be proud of you." Suddenly, Lily began to shake slightly and her image began to fade. Panic filled Harry's face. No! She can't leave... I want to stay with her. As is reading his thoughts his mother said weakly, "No Harry, I don't want to see you with me for many years." Tears now started forming in Harry's eyes again. All he had ever wanted was standing before him, and now it was being taken away from him. "But can't you visit me again, and what about my future? What am I supposed to do?"

Now Harry was trying to find something, anything that would keep his mom from leaving. Now not much more than a ghost, she answered, "I'm afraid I don't know if I can visit you again sweetie. And I have faith in you will make the right decision no matter what it will be, just follow your heart." Now giving a smirk that reminded Harry much of Sirius' she continued, "And do thank that Hermione for me will you? She's done quite a fine job of keeping you in one piece." Harry blushed slightly at her comment and nodded sheepishly like a child. Now he could see practically nothing was left of his mother, now all that was left was a wisp of green sparks he knew to be her eyes. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of a motherly hug, and a bright light before everything went dark again.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Harry woke up he was happily greeted by his pounding headache. Groaning, he moved his head to feel his glasses slipping off his face, and parchment with pros and cons sticking to his cheek. Peeling if off groggily, Harry thought over his 'dream'. He met his mom! Just this thought brought a well needed smile and glow to his eyes. Oh how he wished he could visit her anytime he could, but if anyone could understand the larger roles in life it was him. But how was he the master of death still? Hadn't he returned the wand to Dumbledore? Harry sighed and felt the pain in his head increase. This isn't the best time for me to think of this, I need to figure out what the bloody hell I'm going to do with my life. _Guess I'll never get to be normal. I'll always be expected to save the wizarding world.. no matter what threatens it,_ he thought bitterly.

Harry sighed and was about to return to his work when he heard a soft trill behind him. He turned around to see a very annoyed Ariana who did not look happy about being ignored all day. Laughing lightly he pet his bird trying to calm her down. "Seems I always get bossy familiars doesn't it," Harry chuckled. He still felt in awe that such a magnificent creature choose to follow him. I must thank Hagrid and Abubakar one of these days. Suddenly Harry was hit with a slideshow of past memories.

 _"I must say, Harry, Hagrid did tell me you were a capable wizard, but now I see you are much more than that. Now, I know you don't know me well and frankly I don't know you much better, but if you'd ever like to –let's call it- study abroad. Know that I will always be available for you. I'm sure Ariana here." He quickly looked down at the curious phoenix. "Will be able to find me." Harry shook Abe's hand and politely said, "Thank you, for this night I mean. And if I do ever want to um 'study abroad', I will come to you." This answer seemed to disappoint Abe more than it pleased. "Heed my words, Harry." He said in a serious tone. "You are more powerful than you think, and it is only a matter of time before others realize this."_

Was this what he needed to do? To go expand his knowledge outside of school-outside of Britain for that matter! Certainly it wouldn't be easy; he would be away from his friends for at least a few months, and the things he learned would probably test both his endurance and patience. But still, it was a chance to work with someone practically as experience as Dumbledore himself! The pros and cons like the others looked about even to Harry, so he thought of what could make him choose the final decision. Follow your heart Harry, a soft voice seemed to whisper. Smiling, Harry stood up with a determined looked. He knew what his answer was.

So some of you might know what he's going to do, but I promise whatever I do for him will be done with class. And Lily! Oh Merlin's Beard I just had to add her in! I tried to keep her advice to what I think she would say, but as you may or may not have notice, I ride on the SnapeXLily ship. I think JamesXLily are adorable together too, but I can't decide which I like better! So my feelings towards them are reflecting Lily's own too. Again, hope you like it, review, and I promise to have the next chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

So here's the next Chapter (obviously)! Thanks to everyone who Favorited, follows, or reviewed my story. I have tried to go back and fix my formatting, so I would love to hear if it works better. So That's all for now... _Mischief Managed._

 **Ch 6. Is this the End?**

Once Harry knew what he had to do with his life, he came to another conclusion; he would not be able to procrastinate. Hermione wouldn't always be around to keep him working, and if he was going to improve his abilities, he would have to be as dedicated as Hermione. Stifling a chuckle, Harry mused, "Maybe I won't be as determined as 'Mione, but one can dream." So with his (what he called) Hermione Attitude, Harry sent off Ariana to search for Abe in Egypt with a brief note. The note said:

Abubakar,

If the offer remains open, I would like to accept the chance of 'studying' with you. Hopefully this note finds you well, and if your answer is yes, please send back Ariana with the list of items I'll need.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Ariana was still slightly annoyed at her owner, but quickly forgave him for the chance to go on a delivery (that's at least what Harry interpreted; he found Ariana was as smart as,if not more than, himself). Harry watched her fly off into London until she was no more than an orange blob in the sky. He smiled at her antics; he knew she could have left in a ball of flames just as easy, though Ariana was one for showing herself off to others. Harry was pushed back into reality when a similar voice (though much more annoyed) called out behind him, "Harry?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginerva Weasley was _not_ in a good mood. But the question was why? To anyone looking at her life it would seem perfectly acceptable. She had a loving, successful family, loyal friends, and the man everyone wanted. Though if you lived this life (such as what Ginny was doing), annoying flaws seemed to present themselves.

To start with, Ginny now couldn't stand Hermione Granger. Sure over the years they had grown as friends since they hung around the same people, but now when Ginny was around her she felt left out. Meaning, Hermione was dating her brother now, so every time they got into a fight she was caught in the middle. Also, with Ron dating Hermione they mostly spent their time together, or with Harry. And when the 'Golden Trio' got together not much could break it.

Oh and how Ginny despised the months Harry Potter and his friends were on the Horcrux Hunt. It didn't matter how many times they told her it was terrifying and a grueling experience, all that mattered was that Ginny wasn't a part of it (and never would be). Not to mention Ginny couldn't help but be paranoid that her and Harry had feelings for the other.

Ginny felt ashamed she felt this way, but could anyone blame her? Certainly she wasn't the first (or last) person to think this. Even though they say they are like brother and sister, Ginny has enough brothers to know their relationship is anything but. This wouldn't bother her much since Hermione was with Ron and she the Savior of the Wizarding World, but lately Harry Potter was being a terrible boyfriend. She knew Harry was clueless in this department and she would have to take the lead in most cases, but he had done well for the first two months of them being back together. He had been attentive, romantic(well-he _tried_ to be), and a good kisser, but even Ginny had to concede whenever they dated they lost their friendly banter. And while Ginny tried to ignore it, the looks Harry used to give her had become less frequent, and the love in his eyes when looking at her had dimmed. For these reasons (and the fact that Harry had denied contact with anyone since her party) Ginny went to pay Harry Potter a visit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry turned around with his wand at ready (an unfortunate habit from the war) to face Ginny. Quickly he lowered his wand and broke out into a smile. "Hey Ginny!". Harry moved to go hug his girlfriend but was shockingly met with a slap to his face. Shocked, Harry toughed the now red spot on his cheek, and saw a furious Weasley. "HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME-EVERYONE FOR THAT MATTER- FOR THREE BLOODY DAYS! And you didn't think we would want to hear from you!? You could have been dead for all we knew! What were you doing that was so important you couldn't send a bloody hello!"

Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, vein to dark creatures all over Britain, was currently terrified of his girlfriend. Still overwhelmed and confused on what he did wrong, he answered truthfully, "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't think people would miss me that much. I was just trying to figure out what I wanted to do next year honestly. You know-like be an Auror or go to Hogwarts. Actually I was just about to find Ron or Hermione and tell them my decision."

What greeted Harry now was scarier than any angry protest, for it was just deathly silence. Normally he was one for silence, but in this situation he would give something-anything for his blank faced girlfriend to say something (even to jinx him with her Bat-Bogey Hex would have been preferable).

"You were about to find Hermione to tell her your plans." Ginny stated. Her tone of voice was cold, menacing, and void of any emotion, which all most made Harry flinch under her piercing gaze. "Did it ever occur to you that **I** might want to know your plans first since **I** am the one whose your girlfriend!

I mean, what the hell, Harry! Why hasn't it crossed your mind that you should tell me things, or let me join your in your plans before Ron or Hermione! Is it because I'm not part of the bloody 'Golden Trio'! Or is it because you don't want the girl you love to get hurt! Why can't you see that I'm just as loyal to you as Ron, or just as helpful as Hermione! I'm tired of playing your damsel in distress."

Despite the passion and fury Ginny now yelled at Harry, he was much more relieved she was actually conveying her emotions. Now Harry could at least tell this _had_ been bothering Ginny for quite a while. Sure he knew she felt a bit left out of the Horcrux Hunt, but hadn't they told her the mission was anything but enjoyable?

Suddenly Harry was hit with (yet another) bulger of realization. It didn't matter what Harry did with Hermione or Ron, it was just the pedestal he put his friends on was higher than hers. As much as Harry hated to admit it or tried to fight it, Ginny would never be a part of their so-called 'Golden Trio'. But was that something he could change? Would he be able to value Ginny more than he did his other friends?

Truly Ginny was a powerful witch, and while not as smart as Hermione she wasn't stupid. And clearly she was loyal to him. The way she stood by his side at the Ministry, at the Battle of Hogwarts, and even waiting for him at school she proved that. So what was keeping him from accomplishing this?

The simple answer was cold, shallow, and ruthless, but still the truth: She was and never would be, Ron or Hermione.

While Harry didn't say this out loud Ginny seemed to know what he was thinking, and said returning to her emotionless façade. "So what was your decision, eh? Are you going to come to Hogwarts with me where we can be together, or are you abandoning me again? But before you answer I want to make one thing clear-

If you are expecting to leave me, I won't wait for you this time. If you close the door I won't open it again... This would be the official end of us Harry Potter-"

"Exactly" Harry interrupted.

Confused and thrown off Ginny asks, "What?"

"Exactly" Harry repeats now louder and with more confidence. "It would be the end of Ginny and Harry Potter, the Savior. Your right, you are just as loyal and as helpful as Ron and Hermione. But the difference is that you are loyal and helpful to the Harry Potter, not Harry."

"Is there as difference?" Ginny replied quite amused. Clearly she didn't see the wheels of the argument shifting.

Harry sighed and whipped off his glasses before continuing. "Yes, Gin, there is... The months we were dating last year-they were great, truly; that was the first time in years I felt really normal. But to you I never was, was I? I was always the Boy-Who-Lived. The brave and daring Gryffindor that saved you from the Chamber of Secrets. There's nothing wrong about that, but that isn't always me."

"I can be quick tempered, selfish, thick, and sometimes a real git. But really you've never seen me like that; the only people who have are Ron and Hermione." And chuckling he added as an afterthought, "And Snape".

"So I guess you're right when you say I always go to Ron and Hermione first, but its much more than the fact that we are the 'Golden Trio'. And even though you are my girlfriend, Ginny, I don't think either of us can change how we view the other."

Ginny seemed to take a minute or two to process all Harry had said. She was right in her accusation of Harry's priorities, but it didn't make her feel any better. Was what Harry said also true? Did she see Harry as just the Chosen One or hero? Ginny quickly went over all her memories of Harry Potter. Her first memory of him was when he was asking how he could get to the Hogwarts Express. Ginny's first impressions of the frail boy in front of her weren't much, but as soon as Fred and George told her that that boy was the Harry Potter her entire picture of him did change!

Ginny searched for any memories of her with Harry where she didn't see him as just a hero. The closest she came to was when she comforted him over Sirius' death, but even then in her head her thoughts were things like, _Poor Harry, at least he stopped Voldemort again._

As much as she tried Ginny could not find a memory in which she saw Harry Potter as anything but a hero, except her own first impression of the timid little boy. That was all she had of just Harry.

Unable to hold back her tears, Ginny chocked out after the minutes of silence, "You're right Harry, you're right. I-I just can't separate you from anything but a hero. I grew up hearing stories about you, how you saved all of the wizarding world and how you were a great hero. The only memory I have of the real you is in you at Kings Cross in your bloody first year! You deserve to be with someone who does see both sides of you Harry... I love Harry Potter, not Harry. I ho-p-pe that we can still be fri-ends though."

Now Ginny lost all self control she had built up and burst into tears. Harry moved to comfort her(as best as he could at least). He wrapped Ginny in an awkward hug and let her cry. He tried to see if he felt any sadness about their mutual break up; surprisingly, Harry felt very little.

He knew over the course of the summer his feelings for Ginny Weasley were diminishing more than growing. When he began to fancy her in his sixth year, he was entranced by her wits, beauty, and bravery; how his stomach churned just by seeing her smile or look into her shining brown eyes. But now Harry felt none of these things. A hug that would have made his throat dry now just, didn't. So while he should have been just as upset about their fall out as Ginny, Harry honestly felt all most impartial, he no longer was in love with her.

 _Ginny doesn't deserve to be with someone like me. She deserves to be with someone who is not only a hero in her eyes, but also loves her just as much. This must be for the better._ Harry assured himself.

Soon Ginny stopped crying and pushed away from Harry. Wiping at her red, puffy eyes, Ginny looks into Harry's own eyes. Those eyes were the ones of the mother who gave her life to Harry Potter, the Savior and her friend. They weren't anything different to Ginny, and now she too saw the spark that once ignited in them when they shared eye contact had all but disappeared. It would be hard for Ginny Weasley to move on, but now she truly knew it was for the best.

Breaking the eerie silence, Ginny stated more than asked. "You're leaving, aren't you? Not just Hogwarts though." Harry could only nod dumbly.

Ginny sighed and asked the questions she now dreaded. "Where? How long and with who?"

Harry didn't want his friends or the public honestly to learn this way, that way being through gossip. If he told Ron and Hermione first he could have asked them to keep quiet about it, but now looking at the broken girl in front of him, Harry knew he could only give her the honest truth and hope for the best.

"Egypt with Dumbledore's friend who gave me Ariana I told you about. I don't really know how long, at least a few months, maybe more."

Ginny nodded to signal she heard but still looked upset in the thought of him leaving. "You will visit...won't you?" Ginny asked meekly.

Harry smiled and replied, "Every chance I get."

This seemed to comfort Ginny slightly and allowed her to gain back some of her old self. "You better, Potter. Because if I'm this upset about you leaving, you can bet mum and Hermione will be ten times worse." Ginny said while smirking and failing to hold back a laugh.

Harry agreed but for the moment only laughed with her.

So that's it! Ginny and Harry are officially over. Sorry to all the canon pairing fans out there, but I did try to shape Ginny into a respectful character because I really do like her (just not for Harry). And a heads up to all my Harmony peeps, it will be a while before those two get together (remember Ron and Hermione are still together), but don't lose interest in this story! I have big plans... *Evil Laugh

I solemnly swear I am up to no good!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 The Man Who's Waited  
**

The next two weeks for Harry Potter were everything but leisure. About two days after he sent her, Ariana came back with a reply from Abe. She looked quite pleased at herself for successfully completing her first assignment. Harry rolled his eyes at his cocky friend and read the letter:

Harry,

It's good to hear from you, and even better since you have accepted my offer of mentoring you! I'm assuming you might need to tie up loose ends in Britain before you come here, so how about I expect you on the first of September like Hogwarts, say around noon your time? But being the paranoid old coot that I am I would rather not meet you in a public area. I'd imagine the reporters would itch to catch you on the streets. Just flame travel with Ariana to find me, as she already knows where to meet me. She has become quite an intelligent bird though a bit pushy.

As to what you need to bring I don't really have a course list much less a book list for you, but an advantage of being old is that in my time I have collected a fine set of published work so no need to bring any of those things. Might I suggest you just pack necessities? Say a few clothes, your wand and personal items. I have a feeling we might do a bit of traveling and it would be better to just apparate to your residence every now and then for new items. I look forward to working with you Mr. Potter, for I have a feeling you will teach me just as much as I will you.

With Pleasure,

Abubakar Krinx

Harry was happy Abe hadn't pulled out of his offer of training him, and grew to like the old man even through his kind words. He found sense in his words and felt he would learn a lot from the man. Though Harry was not pleased when reporters _did_ catch wind of his departure.

Surprisingly, Ginny was faithful to Harry and didn't tell a single soul of his intentions, but the day his plans were confirmed Harry met with most of the Weasley family and his friends to tell them himself. Keeping his leave quiet was a lost cause once Mrs. Weasley screamed from the rooftops. "NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL WILL ANOTHER ONE OF MY SONS QUIT SCHOOL OR MOVE TO A FOREIGN COUNTRY!" In hindsight he should have known better.

Reporters were dying to find out any information they could on his trip. Newspapers spent hundreds of hours trying to find any clues as to where Harry Potter was going. Harry denied answering any questions on the subject and soon rumors began to grow.

They ranged from 'Harry Potter Escaping to the Muggle World?' to 'The Savior Hunting New Dark Wizards Internationally.' Some of the even wilder rumors accused him of trying to form a resistance against the Ministry of Magic or of becoming the next Dark Lord. Despite the pressure to cave Harry still refused to make his life a tabloid.

Harry's other friends didn't react much better than Mrs. Weasley. Ron was pretty upset at first when he found out his best mate wouldn't join Auror training with him and couldn't understand why "having his nose stuck in books 24/7 with a man just as old as the books would be any more interesting than learning to become an Auror". Though Harry understood Ron truly would miss him, but he also thought it was for the best if Ron was able to excel without him around.

Neville seemed upset he wouldn't be able to hang out with him as much anymore (over the summer they had become closer friends once they found out Neville's god parents were Harry's own), but understood it was a great opportunity for Harry. But he did ask for a Desert WindCurler Vine if he saw one on his trip, which made Harry hope he learned more about Herbology while he was there.

Luna remained her usual self upon hearing the news but did tell him, "I will miss you, friend. While you're there make sure to watch out for Flubberwerlies, they are especially active in warm climates."

Headmistress McGonagall was disappointed he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts for his final year (especially since he wouldn't be returning as the Gryffindor Seeker), and Harry could tell deep down she would miss him. Despite his talent of breaking rules, he knew his old Head of House did have a soft spot for him (somewhere).

Hagrid on the other hand, made no move to hide his feelings from Harry. Once hearing the news the gentle giant broke out into tears. They were a mixture of happy ones (knowing learning from Abe was a unique privilege) and sad ones since someone he felt was like his own son was leaving. Harry felt upset for making Hagrid cry like this but then grew concerned when he blubbered out, "Don't ye worry 'Arry! I'll visit thater pub every day if I hav ter see yer!" The last thing Hagrid needed was to meet another eager magical creature salesman.

When Harry visited the Ministry to politely refuse Auror training, Kingsley and others part of the Ministry/Auror Training Program were shocked, especially since his own father was one. They were even more surprised when they found out he also wasn't attending Hogwarts either. Soon Harry became uncomfortable being around the Ministry officials (some cold tension remained from the previous year), but luckily Kingsley jumped in to save the day by announcing loudly, "It will be hard to see you go, Mr. Potter. You have been quite helpful with your suggestions to the Ministry and I could say without you me and other high ranked officials would be without a job." That shut up most of the snide remarks against Harry Potter for the rest of the visit.

Suffice to say Harry was please most of his friends weren't upset about his departure, but he was concerned for Hermione. Since the evening of Ginny's party Hermione seemed distant and troubled to Harry, but whenever he tried to confront her she denied it and quickly moved to change the subject. Her mood didn't change on the night Harry told his friends about his choice, if anything it became worst. While Hermione assured Harry she was excited for him and knew it was a great opportunity, Harry couldn't help but notice her excitement never reached her eyes.

Harry had tried to talk to Ron about Hermione to see if he could help her, but he just laughed it off saying, "Don't worry about it, mate. She's probably just jealous about all of the things you'll learn down there." But Harry just couldn't let it go, and vowed before he left for Egypt he would find out what was troubling his Hermione.

On the Night of August 31st, a Going Away/Back to School Party was held at Hogwarts. While it wasn't a Ministry Certified Party, the amount of guest almost rivaled one. All of Harry's friends, adopted family, and some people he would only describe as acquaintances or school mates showed up. Others that Harry could recognize from face were there too like Ginny's friends from her own year.

The event was going to be held at Grimmauld Place, but after Mrs. Black portrait caused Neville to faint the previous day, the venue was swiftly changed to Hogwarts. Harry actually preferred to have the event here because now he was able to see the castle in its former glory once again. The Great Hall was no longer an infirmary for the sick, but again a lively meeting place for people to converse and feel welcome. The enchanted ceiling tonight gave off a strange streams of color along with the usual enchantment (which Hermione off-handily told him was called the Aurora Borealis). Though unlike the normal Great Hall arrangement of the four house tables and one faculty table, one table was set far to the side while the Hall was left wide open for dancing and the elevated spot for the staff table was now adorned with charmed musical instruments that were playing a tune that reminded Harry vaguely of the Hogwarts Theme Song (Fred and George style).

The party itself was nothing like other wizarding parties he had been to before. Though considering his only other parties were the disastrous Yule Ball, the awkward Slughorn Party, and a death eater overrun wedding it didn't have much competition. Besides Harry's mediocre at best dancing skills, he found himself pulled onto the dance floor multiple times. Harry danced a couple times with both Ginny and Luna as friends (Harry was relieve there was no tension during his dances with Ginny), and to his surprise Mrs. Tonks and Mrs. Granger asked for a dance from the "lovely gentleman"; but Harry didn't miss the snickering husbands watching him from the side. Curiously enough though, Harry never found himself asked to dance with Hermione.

Narrowly escaping one of Ginny's giggly friends, Harry spotted Ron by the food table, but still Hermione was no where in sight. Confused, Harry approached Ron and asked, "Ron, have you seen Hermione at all?" Ron shook is head and quickly swallowed the food he had in his mouth (if Ronald Weasley was to say he learned one thing from dating Hermione Granger it would be to not speak with his mouth full) and said, "No I haven't, not since we arrived together at least. I think she said something about wanting to be alone."

Harry nodded in understanding but was confused on the inside. _Why is Hermione so upset? I need to see what's been bothering her so I can help her. Merlin knows I should get while I can._

Suddenly a strong arm jerked on to Harry's. He turned around defensivley but only saw the sickly sweet face of the girl he was just trying to lose; Veronica, was her name. She was a Hufflepuff a year younger than himself, but he hardly knew her except or the fact Ginny told him she wanted to get him alone in a broom closet. "Ooh Harry," she drawled in a high pitched voice. "Don't you want to dance with me?"

Giving a 'Help me look' to Ron, he interjected, "Actually um, Veronica... I was just about to find Hermione, but I'm sure Ron here wouldn't mind dancing with you." Ron seemed to choke on some pumpkin juice while Veronica flushed in annoyance. "Um-yeah.. I would be happy to dance with you." Ron managed to choke out. He moved to take Veronica's arm from Harry's who in turn said moving her arm away, "I'll just wait for you on the dance floor, Harry."

Once she left noticeably swaying her hips, Harry gave a loud sigh and gave a sheepish 'thanks' to Ron. He laughed in return and replied, "Don't worry about it mate, it's good entertainment to see girls flirt at you. Though you should probably go find Hermione anyway. You're better at cheering up girls than I am; plus, I don't think Ginny's friends will leave you alone."

Harry agreed with Ron and after another quick thanks Harry headed to the one place he knew Hermione would go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione Granger felt absolutely helpless, which was the worst feeling in the world to her. Because the one thing Hermione did was help; that's all she knew. Whether it was helping her friends with homework to helping defeat the darkest wizard of the century, Hermione Granger was there to help. That's why when all of her friends were moving on with their lives it made her feel so...well helpless.

She should have been pleased that her friends and boyfriend for that matter were able to make decisions without her, but she wasn't. One of her biggest fears was rising and she didn't know how to conquer it. _What if they move on and realize they don't need me anymore? What if Ron goes and finds a prettier girl to date in training or Harry finds a smarter witch in Egypt!_

The rational side of her told her to tell somebody and let them squash her fears... But how could she! She barely conceded that she was feeling this way to herself. No, it was better to just keep quiet and not make a unneeded fuss. And while Hermione could easily fool most people about how she was feeling, Harry Potter always seemed to know the bloody truth.

Not that she could blame him, the two had spent years together and had grown to sense when the other was upset (though strangely Ron couldn't do the same); the two could read the other like a book, and at this moment it annoyed Hermione Granger greatly. Especially since the door to the Room of Requirement started to open, and she knew exactly who it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long for Harry to find Hermione, in fact he got it right on the first try. Once the door to the Room of Requirement opened, Harry saw a small den much like the Gryffindor common room with a plush red couch, a blazing fire place, and a wall high shelf of books. This almost made Harry laugh but the sight of Hermione sprawled on the floor quickly squashed any hope of that. She laid a rather large book onto her stomach, but it looked long forgotten. Her face was flushed red and her eyes seemed puffy from crying.

Immediately once seeming him she quickly moved to wipe her eyes and and cried,"Harry! What are are you doing here?" Ignoring her Harry moved over to Hermione and bent down concerned,"Hermione don't hide from me, I know you've been acting strange lately. Is it because of me leaving tomorrow? If it's bothering you so much I can-" "No Harry it's not that..." Hermione interrupted

Harry didn't respond to that because she knew in time she would cave. After a moment of silence Hermione asked,"How did you find me?" Harry smirked and replied,"Well I know you would want to read something but also be somewhere where no one would find you. The library would have been your first choice but I think you read all of those books already, so you went to a place where you could be alone with the books you want."

This brought a small smile to Hermione's face and she replied,"If you study books half as hard as you do me Mr. Potter you would be quite brilliant."

Hermione sighed and let the silence continue. She knew Harry was only trying to help her and was being polite about it, but Hermione still couldn't bring herself to open up. Only when she looked into Harry's entrancing emerald eyes and saw his love and deep concern for her did she relent.

"Oh Harry... I should be happy shouldn't I? I mean.. I'm going back to school tomorrow as Head Girl, Ron's going to start Auror training soon, and you are going to have this amazing experience in Egypt! But I feel like, I don't know, like a phase of our life is ending. Which isn't a bad thing! Great things are happening, but, but Oh Harry... I'm terrified that you or Ron are going to move on, find someone better to be friends and forget about me. I'm already alone at Hogwarts.. Yes I know Ginny, Neville, and Luna will be there but they aren't you or Ron! You two were my first friends, and I don't want to lose that."

Harry didn't speak for a while which worried Hermione. _I bet he thinks I'm bonkers and worrying about nothing. I knew I shouldn't have said anything-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry surprisingly whispered ,"You were my first friends too."

He said that more to himself but Hermione thought on it anyway. How could have they been Harry's first friends? He was nice if not a bit shy, loyal, but then it hit her. Harry wasn't ALLOWED to have friends. This just was another thing Hermione added to the list of reasons to hex the Dursleys, but before she could express her anger Harry now addressed her.

"Hermione it's ok you feel like this, honestly I felt the same way about living in Egypt.. Wait! Don't interrupt me Hermione because I know you'll say how could I not possibly make friends, and I could say the same thing to you. Listen to me Hermione Granger... Don't you ever think I'll meet a better friend than you alright! You have been there for me in the good and bad times even if your own life was at stake! And Ron.. well Ron's clueless when it comes to girls, but he will never forget you as a friend. Here." Harry seemed to pull something from his pocket out of no wear. It seemed to be a small black box intricately carved with what Hermione recognized as Ancient Runes.

"I was going to give this to Kingsley to alert me in an emergency." Harry continued,"But I think you might need it more." He opened the box and Hermione immediately saw what was inside; it was the ring she had given Harry just a month before. "Harry I can't accept this." Hermione automatically said. "Yes you will and are." Harry insisted."I'm always wearing the matching pair to this and it has only been siting in a box, now you can visit me whenever you need anything. But.. keep it sensible." Harry blushed at the thought of Hermione showing up while he was showering or sleeping.

Hermione seemed like she was going to reject the same ring his mother had worn just 16 years ago, and she almost did. Inside Hermione felt like a war was raging. How could she take the ring she had given him as a present, and not even as his fiancee, and expected to use it just because she would miss her best friend.

Simply enough, the logical answer WAS because she would miss Harry Potter, her best friend.

So with this though and a hesitant nod, Hermione slowly picked up the ring and placed it on her finger; within seconds of it touching her finger it resized to fit.

The gesture of the ring and Harry's comforting words was enough to make Hermione feel much better about the Trio's future, especially now she could still be her helpful self to Harry. With her new cheery mood Hermione said teasingly to Harry,"This engagement ring is a bit small don't you think?" Harry laughed at what Hermione was applying, but was immensely relieved his friend was feeling better."Well we can talk about it later, love." Harry said playing along with Hermione. "But would you like to rejoin to party?" It took most of the two teens strength to not burst out laughing there, but Hermione genially replied to Harry,"I'd love to."

And they did; the two laughed, danced, and socialized together most of the night. Very few times did the two leave the others side (suffice to say those times were for Ron to steal back his girlfriend), and just being with each other was the most heartfelt goodbye they could've ask for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Far away from Britain at the ends and depths of the Universe lay Sheol, the realm of the dead. This land couldn't be tracked by a satellite nor magic, it had existed as long as life did, and would continue to exist for all eternity. Here time and other laws of the universe simpley didn't matter. The only powers here were Fate and Death, its shadow puppet.

The afterlife wasn't cruel to its inhabitants, if life had done a good then it would be rewarded. And there was only one rule, never unlock the Black Gate. This gate was the connection between Sheol, and Hell, the land of the damned souls.

Unlike Sheol in Hell all those who had only evil in their hearts were trapped, forced to do Death's bidding for infinity. Deep into Hell, lay a small white cell. This cell didn't contain an Apocalyptic monster or torture machines that could make the most evil at heart scream for mercy. No, it only contained a man. The man by any standards looked old, anything but a threat. He was bony, weak, and looked as if the slightest wind would knock him over. Despite this, the man was restrained by thousand pound metal chains forged by the strongest metal in the universe; they wrapped around his arms, legs, and another specifically trapped a thin, silver stick just out of reach of the man. This stick was a wand, which would make this man a wizard.

For a thousand years thin man had eternally bound to this room (not that he knew, if you told him he had been there for a minute he would have believed you), where no sound penetrated, not even a whisper or cry of anguish of the suffering around him. And for the thousand years the wizard was trapped here, her never made a move to escape, not even to grab his wand.

This is why Death grew cocky in his defenses against the man. Death had not visited the wizard for a hundred years now, and did not plan to. Too many souls to carry and care for. But unfortunately for Death, the one power above it, Fate, had plans; plans that called for this man, and only this man.

Slightly, oh every so slightly, exactly one thousand two hundred and five days since his originally imprisonment, the chains around the wizard became loose. No one saw this and no sound was heard. In fact if you weren't that man yourself you would have thought he hadn't noticed. But he had.

He mad no move to struggle, for he was paitent. Surely it would take time, but somehow he knew the chains would in time be no match for him; he found himself to be the most powerful man to have ever lived. All he needed to do was wait a few more years, and wait he would.

For the man who's waited a thousand years, what was just a few more?

 **End of Part One**

What! Who's that man! What will Harry do in Egypt? With Hermione and Harry ever get together! You will just have to wait and find out *Evil Grin

So that's it guys! I am officially done with Part One! I do think this is one of my better chapters and I hope you think so too. I'm estimating to write about 4 or 5 parts and about 20k each so still a long way to go. Still I'm no thankful for everyone reading my story, and please favorite, follow, or review it!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey thanks guys for all of the reviews and follows! I've been asked if the other parts to this story will be separated, and the answer is no. I just wanted to make the parts so you can see the evolution of the characters overall.

I'd also like to ask if people think I'm overdoing the Harry/Hermione interaction. Some people have said it's too much but I would like you to comment and tell me what you think.

I probably over embellished it in the first part I'll admit because in the next at least 2 she won't be present as much. But anyway, thanks again for everyone reading and Harmony fans unite!

 **Part 2: How We Grow**

 **Chapter 8: Shall We Begin?**  
The next day Harry accompanied his friends to King's Cross Station to get to Hogwarts. Even though the of-age wizards could've apparated to Hogsmeade, for their final year of school everyone thought the train would be more special.. Not to mention Ginny and Neville had to attend the prefect meeting (Neville had been made a 7th year prefect), and Hermione had to lead their meeting as Head Girl along with the next-in-line Head Boy, Terry Boot. Harry knew him fairly well since he was a part of Dumbledore's Army, but he knew he fought bravely at the Battle of Hogwarts and though he would be a good fit or the position. The whole excursion was emotionally exhausting for Harry. Being already tired from the previous night, and the no doubt teary goodbyes he would received from both Ginny and Hermione this morning, it was enough for the guy to fall asleep right there

Actually this was the only time Harry was thankful for the ever present reporters to bombard him with questions, shouts, and photos so he could remain awake. Luckily, Ron played his first role of being an Auror by acting as the groups bodyguard. Once they all reached the safety of an empty train compartment, the enormity of the separation of the group of friends began to hit everyone; even though they all had accepted their departure by now this still hit the five teens pretty hard. The parents didn't want to face the frenzy that was Kings Cross, and had already said their tearful goodbyes, which left the group awkwardly standing around trying to find the right things to say.

"Well, I guess this is it.." Neville finally said. The four others only nodded dumbly leaving the statement floating in the air.

Ginny was the first to go. "I should go and meet up with my friends, and change into my robes." Nervously, Ginny moved to hug Harry, not knowing if it would be inappropriate to, but was surprised when Harry moved into it. Silent tears trickled down Ginny's cheeks, but no move was made to wipe them.

Before Ginny could open her mouth to say anything else (which would have ended up being nothing but sobs), Harry cut in, "I'm going to miss you Ginny, a lot." and whispering so she could only hear he added, "I think... you're starting to feel like my own younger sister, if that doesn't sound too weird."

Ginny smiled at how much Harry was uncomfortable but gave a slight nod, for no words needed to be added to the moment. Soon though Ginny reluctantly let go of him and moved to give Ron a quick goodbye (not a very large one needed to be given since Ron would visit Hogwarts frequently anyway). Then she moved to the exit of the compartment and just stared at her friends, feeling content with what she now had in life. The only thing that brought her out of the daze was when Neville moved to wipe the tears off her face, which made Ginny jerk back in surprise and Neville blush furiously. After a quick laugh in reassurance and a quick 'so long', Ginny Weasley was gone.

Neville was the next. He moved to give a 'manly' hug to Harry, feeling upset he wouldn't be able to see his friend and god-brother for that matter for a long time. "I'll miss you too, Harry. But I think your parents would be proud of you." Harry smiled appreciably at him and replied, "Thanks Neville. And I know your parents are proud of you. You've been a great friend to me, and maybe one day we will be like brothers." This made Neville brighten considerably and he said, "Yeah, I'd like that." He then gave Ron a quick pat on the back with a quick 'Goodbye', and he too left.

Now only Ron, Harry, and Hermione remained; the infamous Golden Trio. Instead of tediously waiting in the silence, Hermione fiercely jumped forward and pried herself onto Harry. Tearing up already, Hermione choked out, "I'll miss you." Harry could only nod, fearing if he did any more all the walls he built up would fall and he would be unable to leave. Looking over Hermione's bushy hair, Harry looked over to Ron who also had sadness and tears in his eyes. With a quick notion, the three all moved into a group hug.

No words were said. No one express how much they would miss the other, or how they all were like family and would die before abandoning them. All of this had been said if not proven already; they already knew. All that was needed was the comfort and presence of the three friends, and that was the best closing to their school friendship they all could've ask for. Slowly and reluctantly, the three separated (Hermione would only budge from Harry when the two males insisted she would be late to her Head meeting if she didn't, and even then they met some resistance). Ron moved to Hermione and places a reassuring arm around her shoulder to comfort her while Harry moved back to give the couple space.

Each individually took the time to reflect on their friendship. Ron couldn't believe he had been able to make friends with such talented wizards; all his life he had been overshadowed by his brothers, but to know he was accepted by his own friends helped him get over his ever-present jealousy; well, he knew he still had to work on it.

Hermione on the other hand, was just jubilant and devastated at the same time. She was grateful after all the years in primary school of bullying and being friendless that she had been able to make some. Not only that, but she became like family to two amazing boys, and one happened to be her own boyfriend.

Harry's own thoughts were a mix of the two. He was thankful two amazing people would ever find him a good friend, and would stick by him no matter what. Especially since he too like Hermione was friendless in his early years, and felt that having such amazing friends-no family- made up for all his years of feeling alone.

Finally hearing the train whistle, the trio realized they would need to get going. Giving a cough, Ron said, "Well, Harry mate. I need to get going, and I think you do as well." He nodded solemnly in reply, but made no move to exist. It was only when Hermione said looking straight into his eyes, "You're a great wizard Harry, you'll do great."

Somehow, this gave Harry enough encouragement to make the final leap. Look one more time at each of his friends, and with his legendary sheepish grin, Harry dissapparated with only a small 'pop' leaving the couple to say their form of 'goodbye' (which Harry was glad to miss).

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry spent the next half hour before he had to leave in solace, checking and re-checking to see if he had everything. Clothing wise, Harry packed lightly only bringing 5 pairs of shirts and pants along with the appropriate amount of boxers and night garments. The real baggage came from the amount of books and scrolls he packed; Harry packed most of the Black Library (the books not considered too dark), the books he had accumulated throughout this year and the Horcrux hunt, and all of his old school books.

He didn't know how much he would need or use, but with his Hermione-attitude I supposed nothing would be too much. Harry was just glad he had a good extendable and feather-light charm to not kill himself with the weight. As the minutes ticked by Harry became more and more nervous.

How was he to know if Abe would be a good teacher, let alone an ally. He had only seen him once, and just because he knew Dumbledore didn't make him as helpful. Just as it seemed Harry would make a dent in the floor Ariana chirped at him awakening him from his daze. Harry turned to look at his bird, and saw she unlike him was relaxed. Taking a breath, Harry moved to pet the phoenix and whispered softly, "What do you think, girl, can we trust Abe?"

Ariana seemed to nod her head slightly and then began to nuzzle it against Harry's cheek. Harry smiled and felt a bit better; if Abubakar Krinx was acceptable to a phoenix, then he was acceptable to him.

Harry pulled out his wand and performed a quick tempus to see the time. He was hit with panic when he saw it was 11:58; he was supposed to meet Abe in 2 minutes! Quickly running to his things, Harry picked up all of his luggage and said to Ariana, "I hope you know where you're going, much less _what_ you're doing."

Ariana, looking slightly annoyed for Harry's lack of faith in her, flew straight at Harry and landed on his shoulder. Giving no warning to Harry, she disappeared with him and his luggage in a burst of flames.

This was the first time Harry had traveled this way, and he actually found it enjoyable. Unlike apparation, it didn't feel like he was being sucked into a tube, but more like he was fading from one spot and moving to another. And despite his slight worry of being caught on fire, he only felt a tingling sensations when it surrounded him and his things.

Not even 5 seconds later Ariana and Harry appeared on top of a sand dune which surged a wind of sand to circle around them covering their presence to any peering tourists. Once the sand cleared, Harry squinted to see where he was since the sand covered his glasses. He wiped them on his surprisingly sand free shirt and put them back one only to gasp at the sight before him.

Not even a mile away from him stood the Great Pyramid of Giza, one of the seven wonders of the world. Harry had heard of the structure vaguely in his primary school, but what stood before him was nothing like a what he'd learned.

The pyramid was a colossal monument that seemed to be as wide as it was all. Noticeable cracks and wearing stone made it up, but they only seemed to enhance its ancient beauty.

Groups of tourist walked below Harry and around the pyramid along with blocked off tents that Harry deduce to be dig sites. The whole sight simply marveled Harry, whose closest experience to an ancient wonder was Hogwarts!

"Hmmm yes, I always forget how beautiful this view is," a voice said behind Harry. Quickly moving to face the intruder, Harry realized he stood defensively in front of his new teacher, Abubakar. Abe looked about the same as Harry had last seen him, but now wore simple muggle clothing instead of his wizarding robes.

"Oh sorry if I startled you Harry!" Abe chuckled. "It just seems Ariana found me while you were looking at the pyramid." Harry then noticed his bird no longer rested on his shoulder, but on Abe's instead.

Seeming to get over his initial shock of his surroundings, Harry responds, "Oh ,um, it's alright. I guess I should've known it was you..." Turning back to face the monument, he added unable to hide the awe in his voice, "Is this where we will be learning?"

Abe nodded and replied, "It is, but we aren't actually staying in the ole Giza, but in one of the tents." He then pointed to a seemingly small tent on the outskirts of one dig sight. "I like to keep up with what the muggles find. There are some things that wizards still don't understand about this place."

Curious Harry asked, "Did wizards build this?" Abe smiled and answered, "Yes they did. You see while wizards in Europe were feared and burned, those here were worshiped as gods and built their religion.

They taught the villagers how to read the stars, which allowed them to predict when flooding would occur on their crops. They also helped build up the Egyptian empire and to keep invaders at bay. In return, the Egyptians built buildings in their honor, these you would know to be the pyramids and sphinx. The most powerful wizards and witches would rule the land, the most famous being King Tut and Queen Cleopatra. Though they were not immune to mortal flaws.

Magical Rulers became just as greedy and power hungry as the muggle ones, and would would lash out on their subjects if they felt they were being questioned; this brought betrayal and murder to the monarchy. But still in their death, they would be honored with tombs and sarcophagus's to helped them in the afterlife."

Harry could only gape at what Abe told him. Clearly he would need to learn more about not only British Magical History, but International as well. _Guess I should've payed more attention to Professor Binns._

Not noticing Harry's dismay, Abe said, "Now, shall we begin?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two wizards and phoenix walked down the sand dune, and towards the dig sight Abe's tent was located. Once they got there, Harry saw many people bustling around with paper, graphs, and maps along with shovels. All of the people they passed gave a slight nod or hello to Abe and a curious look to him and Ariana (who enjoyed the attention).

As the group moved closer and closer to Abe's tent, the amount of people working seemed to dim. "I put a slight confundus charm around it to keep unwanted eyes away." Abe whispered to Harry.

Harry just nodded signaling he heard; he had too much to do with the confundus charm and tents for his liking. He could only hope Abe's tent wouldn't being any unwanted memories.

When they arrived at the entrance of the tent Abe said, "Now, you might find this isn't your usual tent." He opened the entrance to the tent and revealed not an enlarged tent-like interior much like the Weasley's and Hermione's, but what appeared to be a muggle flat.

Inside there was a sitting area with a couch and matching chairs circling a fireplace. To Harry's left was a muggle kitchen with normal muggle appliances (but Harry could see the enchanted sink washing dishes and levitating them to the cabinets. A small breakfast table stood just off the kitchen and stood around bay windows not seen from the outside; these windows showed enchanted views, one of what Harry recognized as Scotland. A hallway ran between the kitchen and living room that ran deeper into the tent-or-house which Harry could only assume to lead to the bedrooms.

"Sir-um Abe- why do you have your home designed like a-" "Muggle residence?" Abe interrupted Harry. "Yes well I just find muggle appliances simply ingenious; I left most of them alone except for the sink, which I enchanted to clean any dishes; Oh, and a broom and mop. But I would be wary of the mop; it likes to clean more than the floor if you know what I mean."

"Let show you where you'll be staying." Abe left Harry to follow him, who was hoping Abe was kidding. He followed him along the hallway as he stopped at the first door. "This," Abe said pointing to the door. "Is my room. I do ask you knock before you enter it or else you might find yourself in a Body-Bind Curse.

Abe moved a bit farther down the hallway, but instead of moving to the only other door at the end of it (which Harry assumed to be his room), he stopped in front of a version of the famous Mona Lisa. Harry felt a bit shaken by the portrait, as the eyes seemed to follow him despite being an ordinary painting everywhere else.

"Before I show you your room, I wanted you to get a glimpse of where we will be doing your studies. The password is Elder Wood this month." Hearing the password, a door suddenly appeared next to the painting; it looked old and worn down with a medieval styled handle.

Harry opened the door and walked inside. At first he couldn't see anything, but as if it sensed his presence the room lit up with torches aligning the wall. The room was the size of the Great Hall, but had no furniture. In the middle of the room was a dueling platform, and to the side Harry could see an assortment of different weapons. Targets lined the far wall along with a reflective mirror that showed Abe, Ariana, and himself who had the face of a fish.

On his right columns alined what Harry deduced as the weapon room and led off to a mush smaller room that had a large, round table with sprawled scrolls and parchments on top of it. Next to the table leaning against the wall were four large bookshelves that rose so high Harry couldn't see where they ended from is position. Truly he had never seen anything like it. Not even the Room of Requirement with the D.A. rivaled this.

"Welcome to my Layer of Knowledge and Sorcery... or L.K.S for sort. It is here where we will not only complete your 7th year education since it is to my knowledge you have not taken it (this made Harry blush a bit) but also improve you mental, physical, and magical cores." Abe then gave what Harry could only describe as a smirk to him before saying. "You should be so lucky if you don't despise this room by the end of you studying."

Harry paled a bit a said, "Can I see my room now, Abe?" Now wanting to leave this room as soon as possible. Abe gave a deep laugh and agreed, leading the pair out of the training room.

They now waled to the end of the hallway and to the final door. "This will be your room." Abe said as he started turning the knob. Harry felt excitement rush through his reins; surely if his training room was so grand his room would be as well. But soon disappointment had his previous excitement screaming bloody murder.

Inside was a reasonably sized room, but that was all of the positive qualities. The cracked walls was painted a brownish color that was peeling. A small closet stood at the end of the room that reminded him of the muggle fear of monsters in the closet. The bed was small and only had a thin set of sheets and made Harry's skin crawl just by looking at it.

A desk covered with cobwebs and extremely enraged spiders faced a small window that portrayed the view of a brick wall. The room itself made Harry rethink if his living arrangements in a cupboard were all that bad. Even Ariana hissed at the room.

"Simply terrible isn't it." Abe said in a far off voice. "That is why it will be perfect for our first lesson. You are going to perform the ornate spell to redecorate this room to your liking."

"But Sir-Abe- I've never heard of that spell, much less done it." Harry protested. Despite the atrocity that was his room, he didn't want to make a fool of himself on the first day!

"Oh don't worry Harry, the spell isn't too advanced. I remember learning it in my own 7th year, which I dare not say how long ago it was. It's actually a very good spell to do. You see to do it succesfully you must think of how you want the room to look in you head, and then say the incantation.

The spell will then transform the room to the best of its ability. But it isn't that simple, or else everyone would own luxurious things. The quality and accuracy of the room will depend on the power of the individual performing it. So by doing this spell I'll get a good assessment of where to begin your studies."

Harry nodded, now understanding the purpose. He felt relieved his room would be at least clean (he doubted he could create a nicer room than Hogwarts). Also Harry knew he did better with hands on learning of spells instead of just learning the theory.

"Okay so are you ready Harry?" Abe asked. Not waiting for an answer he continued. "Now close your eyes and picture how you want the room to look, then once you have a clear image say the spell. The words are 'cubiculum ornato animo'. Begin whenever you wish."

Harry swallowed his nerves and closed his eyes. He imagined the room exactly like his at Hogwarts with his four-poster bed and curtains, a nice dresser, and a window overlooking the grounds . He kept the desk already in the room, but imagined it cleaner without the spiders. And off a whim, he imagined the closet turned into a small power room (he didn't really care to share one with his own teacher!) with a shower, sink, and toilet.

Focusing intently on the image, Harry lifted his wand and said clearly, "Cubiculum Ornato Animo!"

A large red light flew from Harry's wand and lightened the room in its glow. When Harry opened his eyes he saw almost a carbon copy of the image in his brain, even the bathroom. The only slight differences he could tell were that the curtains were missing, the desk still had some cobwebs, and the powder room was smaller than he imagined.

"Well done, Harry!" Abe exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen the spell done so well on the first try! And you even conjured a bathroom, that's not usually added until the 4th or 5th try. You truly are a great wizard."

His words suddenly reminded Harry of Hermione's just an hour before. Homesickness began to fill up Harry, and soon his pride for his accomplishment changed into grief for leaving his friends.

Seeing Harry's now pained face and realizing what he was probably thinking, Abe said, "Why don't I leave you to your thoughts for now. Just come out when you're ready. We'll start out lessons tomorrow." He walked out into the hallway and before closing the door said in a cheerier mood. "Oh and Harry."

Harry turned around to face his 'Professor', wondering what else he had in plan. "Welcome to Egypt."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay guys the first Ch of Part 2! I hope you liked it, and it is my largest chapter so far.

I created the Ornate spell, and it loosely translates to 'I decorate the bedroom with the mind'. I take Latin at school so I will probably be creating some new spells in this story.

Please continue to read about the story and favorite, follow, or review it if you enjoy it. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for everyone reading my story! I have almost 3,000 visitors so far and I hope it keeps growing. Here's Ch. 9

 **Ch. 9: The Power He Knows Not**

The next month for Harry Potter was definitely an odd one. Odd meaning it was new for Harry since he was always used to doing his education while battling something trying to kill him. So because no evil wizard at the time was plotting to kill Harry, that made it an odd month.

And Abubakar turned out to be a fantastic teacher. Unlike at Hogwarts, they didn't individually learn about a section of spells at a time, but combined them together to blend in their uses. Like conjuring a mandrake to kill your opponent, or performing a defense curse at a potion to make it explode on you enemy. This allowed Harry to grasp the concept of some subjects much easier.

Normally the pair would begin their lessons at 9:00 a.m in the L.K.S. to give enough time for breakfast and to wake up. In the morning Harry would find himself doing mainly physical exercises to warm up his body and magical core. At first Harry thought these would be the easiest for him (since he survived Wood's practices for years), but he soon found out he had lost much of his former build while on the Horcrux Hunt. Though soon Harry began to get better and better at the warm ups (but still was not nearly as fit as he could be)

Once that was over and the two had eaten lunch they would begin practical spell work, Harry's favorite part of the day. This was the time where he would review old spells to improve and learn new ones. Abe was impressed with the amount of power Harry could put in each of his spells and he was surprised to learn he had above average spell-casting. His Disarming and Stunning Spells being the best.

On his first day, Abe said to Harry. "Most wizards learn a spell, and once they perform it reasonably well they move on. But if each person perfected a spell, then it would increase its usefulness. An example would be when first years learn the levitation spell; when you first attempt it you use a feather, and most people will then just use it to say lift up a bag or furniture maybe. But if they _perfected_ the spell, then they could, say, life a boulder or possibly a strong tree from the ground. Some legends say that Merlin could lift a mountain up from the ground!"

Abe also would bring in some rare plants native to Egypt and teach Harry the properties of them. Harry had never been one for Herbology, but after the Mirroring Stump (Takes the image of a normal tree before gobbling up its victim)Incident on his second day, Harry had found a new respect for plants. That, and a torn up pair of trousers.

The same happened for Potions and History of Magic. Honestly never found either subject entirely horrible like he did Divination, it was just that his teacher either made him fall asleep or verbally assaulted him. He found Potions similar to Muggle Cooking, and once he made that connection he found making the potion easier (since he had spent his childhood cooking for the Dursley's and wasn't half bad at that).

And Harry found the History of Magic quite fascinating too when he didn't have to hear it from a dull ghost professor; he enjoyed learning about not only the Magical Wars, but also the relationship between wizard and muggle history. These included the two World Wars, the Dark Days, the Witch Burnings, and others.

When they finished the practical spell work, they would either work on the theory of the spells they already practice or on Harry's Occulmency. Though unlike his other subjects, Harry did not improve with Occulmency. The idea of it was simple; to clear one's mind and build up defenses. The problem with Harry Potter is that he doesn't do anything simple.

Harry's thoughts had never been organized, leaving him clueless and unable to grasp some things quickly, but with the destruction of the Horcrux in his head, all of his thoughts seemed to be in shambles and out of place. Abe gave him some exercises like meditation to help first organize his mind before anything else, which helped Harry slightly, but he was no where near building defenses.

Harry would find himself spending up to 10 hours in Abe's 'layer' in one day, and he found himself finding something new everyday. If Harry wasn't paying enough attention during his morning workout, a dummy would animate from the wall and beat him up. If he didn't give 100% in the practical lessons Harry would find himself swarmed with either pizies, jinxes, or Abe (who wasn't against pranking Harry now and then).

And Harry couldn't count how many times he went to pick up a book off a shelf and be attacked by it. Despite these events and Abe's warning on the first day, Harry found he began to enjoy the room as it reminded him of Peeves.

After they had finished for the day it would be evening, and the pair would share supper as Abe gave Harry a review on his work that day and give him his homework if he had some. Then Abe would dismiss Harry to do as he pleased. At these times he would find himself drawn to the Giza Pyramid under his invisibility cloak and to the digs sights of the muggle explorers. Ariana would like to join him for these walks and enjoyed scaring an unwary animal. Sometimes Abe would join him as well, but most nights it would be just him.

And if Harry wasn't out viewing the scenery, he was at his desk working on his assignments or replying to his ever increasing pile of letters. The first two weeks of Harry being gone, practically everyone Harry knew wrote him everyday, which left him going to sleep at an unlawful hour and a flustered phoenix. Still he felt touched his friends cared so much for him. _That or they worry I'm going to get myself killed, again_.

Most of his friends like Hagrid, Luna, Neville, and Ginny asked how his traveling was going and told them of what Hogwarts was like this year. Though each person had their own individual questions or advice that made him smile (such as Hagrid's interest in ancient Egyptian beasts, Neville's obsessive fascination in the Mirroring Stump) From what Harry gathered, Hogwarts was almost as good as new. The amount of students in attendance more than doubled last years, and all of the students are noticeably cheerier.

And while the news made Harry feel great, it also made him feel homesick. Hogwarts was the closest thing he had to a home and while he had grown to like Kreacher and Grimmauld Place, it wasn't the same. But even though he missed Hogwarts, his thrill and excitement of exploring overpowered his sadness.

In Ron's letters he too asked how Harry was 'holdin up' in Egypt, but also told him all about the Auror Program. Apparently, many wizards and witches decided to join the program. The people Ron recognized were Katie Bell, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

He also said the program was really hard, and even on the first day people were kicked out. Though Ron said to him in one letter, "I think I owe you one mate. Without the DA I would have failed a long time ago." From what little Ron described about the tests they had to perform (he expressed more how difficult they were) in his letters, Harry did deduce it was an extremely strict job. And while Harry was particularly good at capturing dark wizards, he doubted he could do it under the strict guidelines of the ministry (he did have Marauder blood in him after all).

As the weeks fell into a month, slowly the amount of letters per day decreased; now Harry would get maybe a letter every two or three days. And while he attributed it to his friends busy schedule at Hogwarts and at the Ministry, it didn't silence that little 10 year old friendless kid in the back of his mind from worrying about his friends forgetting about him.

But not Hermione, despite the fact that Hermione had probably the most on her plate, she still wrote Harry every day. She would ask anything from the things he was learning (and if it wasn't something she knew Hermione would ask for a detailed description to go with it), to how Egypt was.

If Harry ran out of things to say Hermione would then move one to detailed descriptions of how she, their friends, and Hogwarts was. To Harry's relief Hermione said Ginny was acting perfectly normal and even went on a date with Michael Corner; she also expressed how she feels 'Neville seems to sulk every time a guy checks out Ginny...I think he might fancy her.'

This made Harry a bit confused. Had Neville shown signs of liking Ginny before. He then thought of how Neville took her to the Yule Ball, stood up for her against the Carrow twins when he wasn't around, and even the jewelry he gave her for her birthday. It then made sense to him, and hoped Neville would get the nerve to ask her out.

Hermione also talked a lot about Ron and his program. She went into much more detail then Ron did on their training, but this bothered Harry more than it pleased. Whenever Hermione obsessively rambled about something it usually meant she was hiding something, and Harry's gut told him it had something to do with Ron. Harry left it alone for a week, knowing if they were gong to work the two would have to work things out _without him_ there. But neither Hermione or Ron gave any update on their relationship.

The day before Harry finally confronted Hermione about it in his letter to her, and she finally cracked. She told Harry how she did miss Ron while he was away at the program, and it turned out he wasn't visiting or writing Hermione much more than he was to Harry. What was worse was that Hermione knew Ron 'wrote to his mother every day, so he at least could spare a letter for her every now and then'.

Harry felt guilty he wasn't with Hermione as company. Surely with irregular boyfriend visits and the lack of your best friend it would get lonely; he could only hope Hermione's fear she expressed with him at the party wouldn't become fully true. So Harry silently vowed to himself he would do whatever it took to make Hermione feel needed and wanted, at least by him if he couldn't nudge Ron to write her more.

With that thought in mind, Harry fell asleep that night thinking, _I would let you fade away 'Mione, I swear._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Harry it's like your not even trying today!" Abe nonchalantly stated as Harry was hit by another jelly-leg jinx coming from seemingly no where. Harry sighed and tried to rub the remaining sleep under his eyes as he attempted to pull himself up from the ground; only once he regained enough sense to say the counter curse did he succeed.

It was true he wasn't on point that day. Because he spent most of the night reading and replying to Hermione's letter, slept did not come easily. And while with years of getting minimal sleep due to nightmares Harry was used the groggy fleeing, it also came with his temper (another attribute from his mother).

"Yeah well I am Professor! And just because I'm not good enough to block all of the bloody spells and traps you've hidden in this place doesn't mean I'm not! ." Harry snapped at Abe. Once the words slipped from his mouth Harry immediately regretted them. This was the first time Harry had yelled at Abe, and he had no idea how he would react.

Would he punish him? Refuse to teach him anymore? Turn him into a ferret!? The different possibilities raged around his head as his fear began to grow.

To his surprise Abe merely conjured up two chairs and sat down in one of them. "Sit down, Harry" Abe said calmly pointing to the other seat. In shock of Abe's reaction, Harry did as he was told.

Both were silent for a few moments before Abe asked seriously, "Why did you come here, Harry?"

The question confused him a bit; not because he didn't know the answer but because of its simplicity. "To learn and become a better wizard" Harry stated simply.

"Yes but couldn't have you done that at Hogwarts or as an Auror? Surely training under an old man whom you barely knew was not your only option." Abe stated.

Harry thought about this, and realized his words were true. "So I'll ask again, why did you come here?" Abe continued.

Why had he come? Did he know exactly why himself? It was true he had come to become better at magic, but even he had to admit to himself there was more to it than that.

Breathing deeply Harry closed his eyes and searched for his answer. _Just clear your mind_ , a voice said to him that sounded vaguely like Hermione's. _I need to stop staying up so late writing to her,_ Harry mused. But he did as he was told, and soon did find the sad truth.

"I-I came here, honestly, to escape. From my past I mean. I guess I didn't realize this myself, but I think its true. In Britain I was this built up hero who had to save everyone from the villain. But the problem was that I wasn't a hero, and I'm still not; I wasn't strong enough or powerful enough to save more than I did. Because of me, families were broken apart. My own friends died! And sometimes all I can think is that if I were only as powerful as Dumbledore then I could've saved them."

Hearing his words out loud Harry now realized how cowardly they sounded. Wasn't he supposed to be a Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!

Surprising Harry again, Abe just smiled. He stood up and said, "Well done, Harry! I didn't think I'd get that out of you for at least another week. You're definitely ready."

"But-ut-What!" Harry sputtered out. "How'd you know I felt that way when I didn't even know?" Harry questioned.

"Oh I didn't know for certain, but after spending a month with you I could tell you hated any praise given to you even when it's deserved. You, barely qualified as an adult, lead the entire war efforts! Don't you understand Harry, that because of you _more_ lives were save not less?"

Harry assumed this was a rhetorical question and made no move to answer it.

But Harry's silence seemed to answer Abe's question. He nodded and mumbled more to himself, "Yes yes now need to get the runes out and-" Abe's rambled continued for a while as he summoned a table and books to where they were, but Harry had quit enough confusion and questions for one day.

"Abe! Can you just tell me what the hell is going on!" He yelled. Harry was tired of people always beating around the bush he just wanted answers.

Abe stopped his preparation and said as if it were obvious. "We're going to see you Magical Core."

Before Harry had time to even stutter out something stupid Abe went back to his preparations. While placing down an extremely dusty book on the table, Abe answered his question. "A magical core is the aura or magical soul of a witch and wizard-" Abe coughed over the dust.

"Which means it cannot lie. Each wizard has a unique core, no one has the exact same. There's a spell that allows someone to see their aura, and this is something I want you to do today.

Now, no one can describe exactly what an aura looks like." Abe said as he scrolled through the book. "For very few have ever performed the spell to look, so most of what is known is legend. But it is now believed the aura is this warm glow of some sort that can cover any part of the body; most of the time it surrounds the heart, wand arm, or brain of the wizard. The more powerful the wizard, the more the aura spreads in the body.

Some legends of the magical core say it appeared in different colors, or in the shape of a thing that somehow was connected to the user. Some of the wilder claims even swear they heard voices speaking to them. Quite an under appreciated medium of magic, aura research is... I do hope your generation, Harry, improves it."

"But Sir, if it really shows the witch or wizard their potential why doesn't everyone learn the spell!" Harry asked. Had never heard about seeing someone's soul before, not even from is walking encyclopedia Hermione.

Abe sighed and stopped what he was doing to look at Harry. "Well most wizarding governments have outlawed the practice and use of this spell since it's safety is unknown and half of the wizards who performed it went mad. But! Lucky for us Egypt has long forgotten the existence of this type of magic so we won't be going to prison any time soon!"

Harry paled a bit and responded. "Okay, well then if it is so dangerous why do you want me to do it?"

"Because it is the only way you can reach your full power!" Abe said passionately. "When you know you can do a spell well, it is some of the most beautiful magic I've ever seen, but when your unsure of yourself, you're no better than any other wizard. You need to know you are _able_ to do it so you _can_ do it."

Harry was about to argue again, but then thought over what he was implying. It was true; whenever Harry knew he would succeed he did better. It happened in his third year when he cast his first corpeal patronous, and it happened with Voldemort when he knew he was the true master of the Elder Wand. So could performing this spell really confirm to himself that was was strong enough?

So without countering Abe with another question or retort (something he would have done just a few minutes before), Harry said to him, "What do I do?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry was surprised how much work was needed to prepare the spell. First a potion needed to be brewed that would cause him to go unconscious and weaken him enough for the aura to reveal itself. It was a very complex formula that would put even the most skilled Potions Master to the test. Luckily for Harry Abe was there to make sure he didn't poison himself.

The potion would take a few hours to brew, but while it was doing that Abe prepared Harry in the next step. The Ancient Runes of Magic and Soul had to be drawn on the users back, then magically fused together by the Harry himself. This made Harry sheepishly confess he had never studied Runes, and as a result Abe smacked Harry on the side of his head, vowed to teach him basic Runes before the month ended, and started explaining how to combine runes to Harry.

The process of combining the Runes came easily to Harry, as it was like a puzzle of removing some pieces and adding new ones. The tricky part was drawing the runes themselves, but to Harry's relief Abe could draw them for Harry without ruining the spell.

Finally Harry had to learn the Incantation for the spell, which unfortunately had to be wandless magic. Abe had covered bits and pieces of wandless magic use, and Harry had done simple spells using it like the levitation or lighting spell, but his experience was no where near that needed .

"This spell isn't like normal spells." Abe assured Harry. "For this you just have to return to what kids do with accidental magic. Just really want something to happen and let it happen. It's much simpler than it sounds." Harry could only hope that was true.

By the time the potion was done and Harry had learned the spell and Runes, it was evening. Though neither wanted to wait; it would be done that night.

Abe silently drew the runes on Harry's back in charcoal. While the process require the runes to be carved into the skin, Abe merely stated that was an outdated practice that wouldn't be necessary.

Once he was finished, he gave the signal to Harry to fuse them together. While nervous, Harry managed to say confidently, "tempera ars!" and began combining the symbols. He concentrated on what each rune looked like and what it had to become since he was unable to look at them directly. Slowly but surely, Harry did it successfully. The rune glowed for a second, and suddenly gave off a blinding white light. When Abe could finally look at the rune again, it was no longer on Harry's back, but imbedded in it.

"Well done, Harry." Abe said, but Harry felt no relief in finishing, for he knew what came next.

Abe quickly summoned the potion and turned to Harry saying. "This should be tasteless and odorless, but once you take it you will have about 30 seconds before you black out. In this time you will have to perform the incantation."

He nodded and in his head kept going over what he needed to say and think. _Expergiscor Spiritus. Expergiscor Spiritus._

"You can do this, Harry... I know you can." Abe reassured Harry, and somehow his belief allowed Harry to finally gain some of his own.

Harry slightly smiled and replied. "Thank you, and if I die or go mad because of this, I'll kill you."

This made Abe laugh, and he calmly handed the flask of the potion to Harry.

Quickly Harry drank and swallowed the potion, pretending it was a shot of firewhiskey. Immediately after Harry felt his strength already diminishing, but he did not loose focus and fought on.

Harry tirelessly thought of all the moments he felt truly powerful and happy like Abe had told him, and found himself settling on the memory of him saving Sirius with Hermione. With this single thought in mind, Harry's eyes seemed to glow an unnaturally color and in a voice not his own, he yelled, "EXPERGISCOR SPIRITUS!"

Harry's last coherent thoughts before blacking out was his mother's and Hermione's screams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay Ch 9 over and done with!

If you didn't notice I started the wheels of Neville and Ginny pairing. I know many people put Neville/Luna together and I think they would be cute too, but to me Neville seems like the most fitting character for Ginny to be with.

I also introduced magical auras in this story. I know many stories do this as well with differing results, but I hope you thought mine was well done because they will play a HUGE role in the story.

Until next Chapter ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10 Guys!

I have seen some concern with the Magical Core. I'm just going to treat them like the soul. It won't be the main point of the story. I won't make Harry all powerful, he WILL have flaws. Also I'm not going to make Ron or Ginny weak; they are all gifted in their own ways.

But since I'm making the whole process of seeing a person's soul difficult, we won't see any other characters' (besides Harry's obviously) until much later. And Harry won't leave this process scratch free.

Since fate is playing a role in this story, each soul sort of foretells the person's future, but it is not a clear 'hey you're going to save the world' message. It will just be like that gut feeling you get.

With that being said, enjoy this Chapter!

 **Ch. 10:  
**

At first Harry saw nothing but darkness; he heard, smelt and even felt nothing. It was if all of his senses had left him to sway in the unknown.

But then almost instantaneously, Harry felt everything. He was in the Dursley's kitchen being hit by a frying pan for burning the bacon; he was five. Then he was eleven again attacking Quirrel and burning him to nothing but Voldemort's twisted soul. But he was also in the graveyard again battling the newly resurrected Voldemort in front of the images of parents and Cedric. And finally he was catching the Elder Wand in mid-air and watching Voldemort fall for the last time. But Harry wasn't just watching these memories, he was _reliving_ them.

All the feelings Harry had felt in those memories overflowed him again; fear, hate, determination, but most pronounced was the pain. Oh yes, the pain cut through Harry so much it felt as if his entire being was rolled and stretched to its limits. It wasn't the same pain the Crucio Curse or Dudley's beatings brought. This pain was a part of him.

Then as fast this pain began it ended. And while no solid fact or voice could confirm this to Harry, he just knew his suffering was a test. Harry felt himself conforming back to his physical body, and began to open his eyes.

To his left, right, and back there was nothing, but in front of Harry Potter was him, Harry Potter. It wasn't a reflection from a mirror nor an identical copy, but somehow Harry was looking at, well, himself. Harry tried to look down at his own body, but didn't find one to look at. He felt his body; his arms, legs, even his glasses, but it was as if he was under his cloak and couldn't even see himself.

Harry looked back up to observe the other Harry. The other Harry appeared to not notice him, but merely stood frozen in place. But suddenly a bright light started illuminating from the other Harry. It seemed to be eating away at the flesh of his chest, right where his heart would be. Despite this the other Harry still was motionless and looked as though it didn't notice a thing.

The light grew brighter as it made its way around the chest, and soon it began to spread to the right arm. The Harry noticed another light appeared, but this time it was on his forehead, on his scar. This light seemed to melt the flesh away, but the other Harry Potter had still not even flinched.

Harry looked back down to see the first light had moved its way down his chest and was just finishing at the fingertips of the right arm. Meanwhile the second light continued to cover the entire head, and twisted its way in a beautiful artistry to finish its job at the shoulders. But just a quarter centimeter before touching the first line it stopped. For a second nothing moved, and Harry stood shocked in his place staring at the pulsating force of power before him.

Then slowly, a small tentacle from each the first and second light moved between the uncharted area, and as if hesitant, the touched the other.

A force emancipated from the figure as the now blinding light spread throughout this barren land. Harry covered his eyes fearing that he too would be attacked by this mysterious light.

After what seemed like hours to Harry the light dimmed enough for him to uncover his eyes. The figure in front of him now looked part man and part pure power. The other Harry's chest, right arm, and head were now gone and in place was the twinkling white light, but this light connected to the rest of the body normally as Harry's other limbs looked perfectly unharmed.

The creature itself looked quiet, almost at piece. But suddenly a giant, red bubble like ball grew from the right shoulder blade; it grew to a fairly large size before dissolving. Once the first had sprouted hundreds began to appear on the figure like boils, but only on the spots illuminated by the light and depending on the spot they varied in color. These bubbles grew and dissolved in a time frame of no more than 5 seconds, and then with one final 'pop' sound they were gone.

The boils did not spread the light on the figure, but merely changed the light itself. Now different parts of the light glowed a different color. All of the right arm and most of the chest pulsated in a bright red while most of the head was illuminated by a sharp green. But to get even stranger, a small circle surrounded both the heart and the location of Harry's scar. But instead of these spots being red or green, the heart was one of pure white, and the scar's was just a single black dot.

Harry couldn't process what the figure was. The amount of raw energy before him overwhelmed any reasonable thought he tried to muster. But then an unfamiliar but warm presence in his mind unclogged his brain enough for Harry grasp it. Harry was looking at his Magical Aura.

as if sensing the understanding in Harry the spirit made its first movement and took its first step closer to Harry. After the first step it made another, then another until it gained enough confidence to walk fully towards Harry. At the movement of the spirit the soft presence disappeared in an instant, making Harry feel just as cold and clueless as before.

Harry tried to move out of the way but found that he couldn't; it was like his legs were now nonexistent. This left Harry no choice but to look ahead as his Magical Core collided with himself.

Despite the impact, the collision brought Harry no pain. If anything it made him feel more complete. But not even a second after the fusion a shower of feelings overwhelmed Harry. Unfamiliar senses and memories flashed in front of Harry's eyes, things that had not happened yet, but yet somehow he knew would. They were moving so fast Harry couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel it.

At first he felt comfort and stability, but as those memories moved on slowly those senses began to be replaced with pain, suffering, and death. The pain of those memories seemed to eat away at Harry's very heart and seemed to come from the center of his forehead. Then as the anguish of those memories almost became too much, a soft but strong feeling began fighting against the dark.

It was a feeling Harry had yet to truly feel, and with its help he was able to end the evil of those memories. To Harry's joy the feeling that helped him didn't leave him, but instead grew stronger. What followed was a time of memories filled with this strange but welcomed feeling. And while some of those memories involved loss, sadness, and despair, that feeling kept with Harry until the very end.

Once the flash of memories faded along with that feeling (to Harry's disappointment) all Harry saw was blackness. But slowly, one by one, a burst of light similar to fireworks would grace the darkness. Sometimes these would be in the shape of a doe or a Grimm, but other times they took the form of the mighty phoenix or the clever snake.

They took other shapes as well, but for some reason these made a lasting impression on Harry. He felt as if he had seen these objects before, or at least would some affiliation to them in the future; but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember where he had seen these things before.

But he would keep trying, and Harry Potter would continue to see these bursts of his own soul until he was ready to enter the land of the living once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry didn't know how much time he was in this state between living and dead, but his friends certainly did.

"Seven Days! He's been in this stupid magical coma for seven bloody days and you still won't tell me why!" Hermione screamed in anger and pointed angrily at a tad fearful Abubakar Krinx.

Hermione payed no attention to his fear though and fumed in fury. She started becoming suspicious after two days when Harry had not replied to her past three letters. She voiced her concern to Ron and others, but they all reassured her that he was probably busy. But after the fourth day with no communication, Hermione used the portkey on the ring Harry gave her to confront him.

On arrival she found Harry unconscious in what appeared to be his room being watched by a focused Ariana. Naturally she began to freak out and look for answers, which Abe only gave vaguely.

It didn't matter that the man in front of her was the best Egyptian rune and hieroglyphics translator/author in the world (and someone Hermione had only dreamed of meeting) nor that he was a man Harry trusted and admired. All that mattered to her was that because of him her best friend was injured.

"Ms. Granger I assure you that Harry will be fine, and I already told you what happened. We were combining the effects of the stunning and blasting spell when the reflecting spell I had placed on the wall backfired the effects towards Harry who was hit dead on. His body is now taking the appropriate time to recover." Abe explained calmly.

"That's bull and you know it! Me and the rest of his friends deserve do know the truth!" Hermione persisted, but her passion slowly hollowed by the end of the statement. Did his other friends really care?

Once Hermione found out Harry was hurt she immediately used Ariana to alert Hagrid, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Ron, refusing to leave his side. Of course all of them showed up to see what was wrong and had Abe explain his condition.

Everyone but Hermione believed he was saying the truth and after staying there the whole evening hoping he would wake up, they went their separate ways in the morning. While they all wanted to stay, all of them claimed to be too busy to stay constantly (that and to them Harry being injured was a common occurrence).

This bugged Hermione extremely, after all what was more important than the health of their friend, but she understood most of them having to leave. But she was furious when Ron got up to leave. She started yelling and accusing him that he needs to stay with his best friend, and Ron started yelling back saying how he couldn't risk being kicked off the program and that Harry would understand.

Finally Hermione let him go (albeit begrudgingly), but despite everyone else insisting she too should go back to Hogwarts, she refused to leave Harry's side. So for the past three days, Hermione had only left Harry to receive work from school and to yell at Abe some more.

And as hard as Hermione tried, she couldn't help but feel his injury to be her fault. If only I had been there. _It's my job to protect him... I could've stopped it._ Hermione keep thinking.

Before Abe could say anything else, a soft moan escaped Harry's lips. In less than a second Hermione was by his side, searching for any signs of pain.

Slowly, Hermione saw a small crease line Harry's face along with a slight twitch in his eyes. Hermione could've jumped for joy. "He's waking up!" she squealed.

Another groan escaped Harry and miraculously he moaned, "Woke up 'Mione. I already was awake because of you bloody screaming." Ignoring the insult Hermione flung herself onto Harry and said, "Oh Harry I was so worried." Then she pulled herself off him and gave him a good slap on the cheek.

Now with more menace she said, "What were you doing to get yourself in a bloody magical coma?" Harry looked at her questionably and replied, "A magical coma?"

"Yes Harry." Abe said speaking for the first time since Harry's awakening. "After the 'incident' you began convulsing and your magic went into defensive mode until you would fully recover."

"But-how long have I been out?" Harry asked. He had a painful headache and his mind was still fuzzy. "You've been out for a week, Harry." Hermione answered automatically as if she'd been planning what to say to him.

She put up her hand to stop his coming protests. "Let me finish." she said in a tone that meant don't push it. "I came here on the fourth day after you didn't answer my letters, and the others were here for a day too but had to leave. Now, Mr. Krinx here has told me your injury was from a magical backlash, and as much as I respect him as a wizard, I know he's lying. And while I'm thrilled you're okay, you better tell me the truth."

Harry sighed and looked to Abe for approval. He trusted Hermione with his life, but was this something he could confine in her. After all he didn't understand it himself. As if understanding his internal debate, Abe said to him, "It's up to you Harry, I see no issues."

Harry nodded and responded. "Okay, I'll tell you both everything, but after I eat something; I'm famished."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, in all honestly, felt like Hermione inflicted more pain than the ceremony did once he told her what he was doing. "That subject is one of the least researched branches of magic! Even the Department of Mysteries doesn't know much... You could have been killed!" she screamed.

Luckily for Harry, Abe calmed her down enough (mostly by summoning her wand for precaution) and assured her, "Relax, Ms. Granger. While you may not know this, I am the leading expert in Magical Souls. I made sure everything was prepared correctly and while I couldn't predict what Harry's core would be like, I think you and I both know he's a compatible enough wizard to know what he's doing."

This didn't calm down Hermione immediately. But after a few minutes, she sat back down angrily sipping the now cold tea and biscuits silently. Harry took her silence as a sign to continue.

He explained to both of them the lights, colors, and animals he had seen; but he didn't tell them about the unfamiliar presences in his head or the feelings he got, mostly since he didn't understand them himself.

Abe stayed mostly passive while he told them about his experience, and Harry could tell Hermione was trying to do the same but failed to keep the worry behind her eyes.

Once he finished an eerie silence filled the table. Abe was the first to speak. "Harry," he started gingerly. "Do you know what an average wizard's Aura size is suspected to be?" When Harry shacked his head as a 'no' he continued.

"It is believed that a muggle's soul only shows color, for that reflects the users internal feelings, experiences, and personality. To be a wizard at least a part of your soul must glow. Now, a squib will glow on a small part of their body, but their magic won't be enough for casting spells; it would only react if they acted extremely strong on at least one emotion. A below average wizard may have part of their wand arm illuminated, and an average wizard might have that entire arm and shoulder.

If someone is above average in power, they might have an arm and a small part somewhere else say, on their foot or forehead glowing. But you Harry... you say all of your chest, right arm, and head was shining!?" Harry and Hermione (who too was listening to his words in awe) both nod their heads to confirm his question.

"Only a truly exceptional wizard could hold that much power. The only people I would even think that may have had that size Aura are the founders of Hogwarts, and well-Merlin himself! Not even Dumbledore or Grindelwald processed that much potential!"

"No-ot -even-Dumble-do-ore!" Harry chocked out. He was in so much shock he could hardly breathe. Abe nodded grinning broadly. "Not even Dumbledore himself... Of course, he was very powerful very powerful, but he did not posses that much greatness. So you see Harry, you have the capability to do great things, you just have to know _you can_!

Harry took a minute to think about everything. "And what about the shapes I saw." He asked. "What do they mean?" "Oh they just represent things in your life that have or will affect you greatly. Just something to make everyone unique." Abe responded.

Meanwhile Hermione was struggling between wanting to hex Harry into oblivion, or to hg and congratulate him on this accomplishment. She was close to blasting him again when he said the most idiotic response to life changing news she had ever heard. "Wicked!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry spent the rest of October recovering from his expedition, and harnessing his new found energy. Now that he knew he could do just about anything, it was hard to not to hold back on his spells. It seemed once he had accessed his Aura, the magic came more naturally. He discovered this once one badly aimed disarming spell at the bookshelves, which made quit an entertaining show of dominoes.

Therefore, Abe spent most of the days now trying to teach Harry how to hold back in spells. "Now, before you had differing power levels in your spells, you only had to focus on the incantation and the intent. But now you need to focus on how much power you want to put into it. To begin with, imagine what you want the spell to do. Naturally this is a handicap in a duel, but once you get better you'll find that you won't need to do that anymore."

The rest of Harry's friends showed up the day after he recovered to see if he was alright. "You had us worried there, mate." Ron said to him patting him on the back. Ginny ran to hug him, then moved back to slap him for being careless. When they asked what happened, he told them the lie Abe had said to Hermione. While she didn't want to keep any secret from her friends, she understood this was something Harry had entrusted in her and was not hers to tell. "Tha's a relief", Luna said dreamily. "I thought the Nargles got to you for good."

They all spent the day off together and Harry showed them some of the sites and places he knew and Egypt. Ron and Ginny recognized a few places from their visit a few years ago, but everyone was amazed by the history behind the ancient city. That next day they all went off back to school. "Don't get yourself cut into pieces, Harry." Neville joked at him. Harry laughed and agreed and said goodbye to his companions.

Since that day he began receiving more letters from each of his friends. _Now they're definetly making sure I'm not dead,_ Harry would think amused, and once a week he would get a visit from Hermione. Instead of greeting him every time she would say, "I'm not coming because I want to, but because I have to. Clearly you need me to get by alright."

To this Harry would always mock pout and reply, "As you wish." And despite Hermione's strict entry, they would always by the end of the day hang out and do something exciting. This made Harry happy since he could see one of his friends and not just get their letter. Hermione felt the same since she too was without a best friend at school and would spend the time to repeat every detail she sent in a letter to him in person (to which Harry still listened to attentively).

It was on an evening like this that the two found themselves sitting on a nearby sand dome watching the archeological dig and the sunset. That night also happened to be October 31st, Halloween.

Both sat in compatible silence for a while before Harry said, "You didn't have to come today Hermione. You shouldn't have to miss your last Halloween feast because of me."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at Harry and replied, "It's alright Harry. Honestly that day hasn't been enjoyable to me in years." Harry had to agree with this. What with fighting a troll, the Basilisk, the Dementors, Twiwizard Tournament (man he had a rough childhood), AND Horcrux Hunt, the holiday was not a enjoyably one at all. "And besides." Hermione continued. "You shouldn't be alone today."

While she didn't say it, Harry knew what she was referring to. Seventeen years to the day, Voldemort had murdered his parents and given him his cursed scar. It took over Seventeen years, but he was finally gone. "We could have gone seen them you know." Hermione said softly. "I would've come with you."

Harry shook his head and responded, "No... It just makes it more.. real. If I go back to that place on the same night, it's almost like I'm letting what he did consume me. No, I'd much rather dwell on their happy memories, the ones they would want me to know about." Harry briefly smiled and recalled the conversation with his mother. He could still hear her soothing voice, and feel the hug only a mother could give.

Oh how he wished he could be a normal child who didn't treasure those things and if anything acted embaraased by it. Why couldn't his parents say goodbye to him every year when he went to Hogwarts. Why couldn't they send him a Howler when he did something wrong, or ground him when he got in trouble. Why did he not have a father whom to teach him about pranking and play Quidditch with? Or a mom to talk about the girl he likes with or to go to with homework?

As if reading his thoughts, Hermione moved to comfortably embrace Harry and murmured into his shoulder, "They would've to be there with you, Harry. To tuck you in at night, to tell them stories of their childhood, not forcing you to learn about them from resentful teachers or mourning friends. They loved you Harry... remember that."

Reluctantly, Harry let a single tear fall at Hermione's words, but he refused to let more fall. There was no use in crying over it. It was over, there was no way to bring him back; the end. Despite this, Harry couldn't help but be thankful he had a friend like Hermione to fill in his empty gaps with love; it was something he could spend eternity thanking her for but still not feel he did enough justice to it.

Again the two returned to their comfortable silence, arms around each other. Harry couldn't help but drift to the thought of how romantic this moment was, and how this would be more of a couples moment. But Harry didn't want Ron there instead of him; he was perfectly happy to have his arm around Hermione. With this thought Harry's eyes unconsciously drifted to her curvy hips and slender legs. And he couldn't help but notice how her usually bushy hair fell into nice ringlets that reflected the fading light in the sky.

While Hermione wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Cho or Ginny, Harry thought her 'plain' features (that which she called them) had a more subtle beauty. He thought back to her at the Yule Ball, and when in fifth year she was cheering him up and he told her how he didn't think she was ugly. He mentally slapped himself for saying that. She wasn't just 'not ugly' she was beautiful. Harry suddenly felt a bubbly feeling building up in his chest and suddenly found his mouth dry. What was he doing?

Oblivious to Harry's discomfort, Hermione said quietly, "I still don't see why you had to risk your life to see you Aura, I could've told you how exceptional you are."Hermione then moved to look Harry in the eyes and continued. "I'm so proud of you Harry... You truly are the bravest, kindest, and greatest wizard I've ever met."

As Hermione was saying this, Harry found himself looking at Hermione's plush pink lips. Not truly realizing what he was doing and caught in the moment, he started leaning forward. To his surprise, Hermione too seemed to be entranced and made no move to reject his motion. But suddenly, just an inch from touching each other's lips, screams of terror were heard from the pyramid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok this is it! I was originally going to put in what happens next in this chapter, but as I was writing it began to become too long so I'm just going to make another chapter. I hope you think I did the auras tastefully. I didn't want to make Harry have his entire body illuminated (that would just be crazy) so I made him just as powerful as the Founders and Merlin.

And while I said he was more powerful than Dumbledore, Grindlewald, and you can assume Voldemort, it isn't by a big margin. And Harry has a long way to go before he gets anywhere near their abilities.

So long and I hope to have the next chapter up by the 18th of June!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok Here's Chapter 11 Guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was helping at an all day camp so didn't have much time to write.

I do have some bad news... I'm going to be out of the country next week, which means I won't be able to update my story for a while. But please stay loyal to it! I promise to upload a brand new chapter when I get back.

But enough of my sob story, please enjoy my story, and if you love it or have suggestions, write a review! I'm open to criticism if you absolutely hate something. Anyway, here you go!

 **Ch. 11:**

Instantly Hermione and Harry were apart with their wands in hand. Neither had time to reflect on their almost pleasurable sin as they heard more screams of terror from below **.**

Tents were being blown away or incinerated in seconds; an unseen force bellowed sand through the wind covering all progress made in the group's discover (not that the people seemed to notice). As the chaos ensued, the men and women on the sight tried to run for shelter only to find their homes gone. Couples desperately searched through the sand clouds in hope of finding their partner. The sight brought up old memories and feelings into Harry, and they weren't ones he ever wanted to feel again.

Despite the _havoc,_ Harry couldn't not see the offenders through the raging sand storm, but that didn't matter to him. He had seen too much suffering in his young life and was not going to just stand and watch more people die.

He started sprinting down the sand dune ignoring Hermione's pleas behind him. The camp was at least a mile from him, and he knew it would take him still a few minutes before he could come to their aid (and every second could mean another life was gone). But Harry never went close enough to the camp to get a clear image of it needed for apparating. Though as if feeling his desperation, his magic took over for him and now every so often a small 'pop' could be heard and one could see Harry now hundreds of feet ahead of where he just was.

With this form of traveling, Harry was at the camp in under two minutes, and not a moment to soon. He had to squint at first to see through to towering sand walls that now stood tall in the sky and formed a dome over the site. The winds raged around Harry trying to lift him off the ground so he wouldn't stop their fun; only a strongly placed weight charm did keep him running ahead. As he reached the eye of the sand hurricane, it was clear of the sand storm, but not of evil.

People ran helplessly around the walls looking hopelessly for a way out that wouldn't kill them, but to no avail. Some of the older members had already accepted their fate and laid on the ground praying. Without the distance and sand blocking his view Harry could now clearly see the offenders (once he quickly cleaned the sand from his lenses). They were unlike any creatures Harry had ever seen.

The only term Harry could use to describe them with was 'snake men'. The six men had pale skin covering their visible head and hands, but intricate scales lines weaved around them as well. Their eyes were menacing black orbs that screamed for blood shed, and they only had slits for a nose. On their forehead unlike the pale color of the rest of the head, a sickly green color formed a sphere shape that ran down the back of their heads and seemed to mesh with the black cloaks each member wore. On the back of the cloaks the sphere continued to the ground where it flew up into the air swishing with the men's' movement like a real snake tail. The only varying object each person processed was a long piece of wood that Harry quickly assumed to be their wands, but in their other hand they also carried a scythe. It was one of most intimidating sights Harry had ever seen.

Like on the sand dune, Harry wanted to immediately jump into the battle, but this time restrained himself to strategize. Going unnoticed, harry casted a silent disillusionment spell on himself and notice-me-not charm and then jumped into the feeding frenzy. Quickly he cast a disarming and binding spell at the closest enemy and hit his target. The others noticed their fallen companion, but were unable to locate Harry. Their confusion gave Harry enough time to stun one of the men whom was about to stab a young woman.

The remaining four members now were solely looking for their opposer. One of the more sadistic yet slow men charged at the spot Harry was just moments ago, firing off easily all of the unforgivables. Harry aimed his wand and fired off a blasting spell towards him, which successfully knocked him easily 20 feet and helplessly into the sand walls.

Seeing another fallen companion, the tallest, and most likely the smartest snake man (also whom Harry thought to be the leader) conjured another wave of sand to fly around. While this covered him and others in sand, it successfully revealed Harry's location.

 _Guess that was the easy part,_ Harry thought. Laughing menacingly, the three remaining killers stalked towards Harry. Despite his improvement in spell casting and dueling, it was near impossible for anyone to take on three fully trained wizards alone (including the fact Harry already felt a drain in his energy).

Almost instantly, the three men started blasting curses at Harry. The first three he was able to block with a large shield, but he had to start dodging the next three as the came to quickly to cast anything. Now Desperate, Harry kept conjuring rocks out of thin air to hide behind and mutter a spell when he could. Though the problem was, Harry could only detain two of them at once, and the remaining would just go help his comrade.

Just as Harry was losing hope, he heard a loud voice shout, "LEVICORPUS!" The voice came from no other than Hermione, whom finally arrived to aid Harry. Her spell hit its mark, and sent one of the snake men flying into the air and into the raging sand storm.

Harry was so relieved for Hermione's arrival he felt light headed, but quickly recovering, he too casted spell to the last remaining men, now with more confidence and vigor. Now that the numbers had been reduced, both teens could stick to fighting the other opponent in a duel.

Harry was dueling with the minion of the leader who while big and slow had robust power in his curses. He knew to beat him Harry couldn't just use pure power. Cunningly, Harry silently apparated to just behind the goon who was none the wiser, and cast a stunning spell.

Hermione saw Harry's conquest and turned to most likely compliment him, but was interrupted as a sickly purple spell sped towards her, missing her head my mere inches.

Rage built up inside Harry. He knew all to well what the spell could and did do to Hermione. Past memories of pain, guilt, and most of all helplessness filled Harry as he thought of Hermione falling in the Ministry. He couldn't save her then, but he vowed to now.

For a split second, the world seemed to stop to Harry, but did not notice. He only thought of Hermione's limp body in the DOM, and a spell to kill this man, no-foul beast that dare hurt his Hermione.

A bright green color formed in Harry's eyes that wasn't his own, but glowed with inner power. Without even muttering an incantation, Harry lifted his wand-time still seemingly stopped- to the man.

A huge green light shot from his Phoenix feathered wand with so much force that it knocked Harry to the ground. The spell seemed to fly so fast that the snake man didn't even see it make contact with him.

Once it did a burst of wind three times as powerful as the sand storm circulated around the monster, but payed no harm to any of the hostages or other wizards. But it did seize the raging sand storm causing it the fall harmlessly to the ground, and once it had cleared, the leader of the snake man was gone.

Without a second thought Harry ran towards Hermione and yelled urgently,"Hermione! Are you alright? Did he hurt you!" When Harry got closer he could see she was pale and wide eyed, but not because of her attacker.

"Ha-ha-Harry" she stammered out. "Ho-how did you do that?!" Harry wrinkled his face in confusion at the question and answered,"I don't know... I was just trying to protect you."

Hermione was about to respond but looked over his shoulder and screamed,"HARRY! LOOK OUT!" One of the men who Harry earlier stunned had awoken and fired a killing curse towards Harry. It was shot so quickly and without notice both knew they would have no time to try and reflect it.

But suddenly, a metal wall appeared out of no where and protected the two easily absorbing the spell while giving off a small explosion. Abubakar had arrived.

Once sure the two were unharmed, Abe turned to the remaining wizard and cast a slicing charm at his neck. Harry was shocked at Abe's merciless treatment of the man, and even more so if the pure rage on his face.

He moved towards his bleeding victim and said with pure venom,"Tell me whom you're working for and I'll ease your passing."

This only made the snake man chuckle (albeit a very painful one). Gushing with blood from his mouth he choked out,"Our loyalties lie with the All Great and Powerful Lazaras." Before Abr could ask him anything else, he was already dead.

"Who were they? And what did they want!" Harry demanded to Abe. The three now we're safley back in their tent and were sitting in the L.K.S's infirmary. Once checking all of the men were either captured or dead, they tended to the injured and dead. Sadly, three people had perished; two men and a woman, and out of the seventeen remaining, eleven were injured in some way or another.

Diligently the three wizards had healed them to the best of their abilities in their infirmary. Fortunately, all of the injured had only minor cuts and bruises so no surgery was needed.

Once they had finished that, they Obliviated them all, set them back at their camp site, and used one of their muggle phones to call the police reporting an unplanned sand storm.

Now the three were healing their own battle injuries back in their tent. Hermione has only a slight cut on her right ear from where the purple spell flew next to it from, but Harry had much more cuts and bruises from dodging the attacks.

Despite Hermione's insistent of healing the wounds immediately, Harry refused to do so until he got some answers. He had tried asking Abe who or what they were when he first arrived, but he refused saying they needed to handle the other matters first. Now Harry expected the truth.

Abe sighed and began running at his temples; Harry could see his age showing now more than ever. "Now a days they are called Desert Ravagers, but in the Dark Days they were known as the Shade."

"They were known to ravage towns and cities throughout the Middle East; burning everything and everyone to ashes. Their goal: to annihilate Muggles in this land. They think this land, much like others, to be the birthplace of magic, and want to kill any and all that get in their way.

The Shades were formed by this foreign wizard who only went by Lazaras. Legends say he taught any who would listen the deep secrets of dark magic, and placed the weak minded into trances to work for him. Some believe his true goal was to kill any 'dirty blooded' individual, but Egypt had no such prejudice; they valued all wizards equally. But Muggles... That's a different story."

Since the times of the Pharohs, Egyptians felt only those of magical blood were fit to rule. This caused many wars and bloodshed. Things which Lazaras only took advantage of. Those who joined his cause willingly had to test their loyalty extensively. These test would all but ensure the

The Shades terrorized Egypt unchallenged for many years until one day it just stopped. No one knows why or how. Some believe the hypnotized wizards broke free and murdered the leader, others think they stopped their cause; but most people now think Lazaras died of old age and that the Shade was unable to continue without him.

This time of peace continued for hundreds of years, but one day small groups of ravagers began showing up in different parts of the land. They ransacked every nomadic group they could find, and did their best to invoke fear upon their victims. But strangely enough, they never killed until tonight.

And now, now they told me their allegiance! Yes...yes it makes sense now that these gangs would worship Lazaras, but why now? I mean surely.." Abe began to ramble like this for a while until Harry lost his entire train of thought. "Professor...Sir...ABE!" Harry shouted loud enough to break Abe from his thoughts.

"Isn't this a good thing? I mean they made a mistake by telling us who they follow...Perhaps they didn't mean to kill those people!" Hermione said to the two boys.

Harry shook his head in response and replied, "No Hermione, you guys didn't see the looks on their faces... they didn't just kill, they wanted too. They enjoyed it."

"Harry's right, Ms. Granger." Abe said breaking the silent mourning. "Killing those innocent people was no accident. They started killing tonight for a reason, and it's our job to figure out what that reason is."

"But! It shall not be tonight. It is already late, and I feel all of us should have some well-needed rest. Ms. Granger, be free to stay the night if you so please, but I think it would be best if both you and Harry returned to your schooling the very next day (both blushed under his gaze but said nothing). Right so...Goodnight!" And with that, Abe had made his way through the Mona Lisa passageway and into his room, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

An awkward silence filled the room; it was not the same one as before, for it was there for an entirely different reason. During the life-threatening situation and blitz attack of the so called 'Shade', the pair had not time to talk about what would've been their kiss.

Looking back on it Harry felt rather ashamed by his actions. He had almost kissed his friend's girlfriend, and his best friend for that matter! Just one second later two of the best friendships he ever had would've ended.

Despite this, a small part of Harry (albeit one he kept beating with a stick) felt deflated that he didn't get to kiss Hermione. _Why am I thinking this! She's my best friend! And Ron's girlfriend. Besides, she probably didn't want to kiss me anyway. If she knew what I was doing she would've surely hexed me._

Still, some of Harry still hoped that he was wrong.

What Harry didn't know was that Hermione was having very similar thoughts to him. And almost simultaneously the two blurted out, "We should talk."

This made both wizards smile slightly and eased the tension if only a little bit. Harry was about to say something but Hermione put up her hand to stop and said firmly, "No Harry, I know what you're going to say. This wasn't just your fault... it was both of ours." Here Hermione lowered her head guiltily but still continued. "I don't know why we did that! Perhaps it was the moment, or just stupid bloody hormones.

Either way we both need to follow three things. One: We do NOT tell Ron. Yes yes I know you think we should but think about it! Ron's never been one to take these things lightly, and he will accuse both of us of wanting to be together, which isn't the truth." Harry in fact was going to protest not telling Ron at first, but after hearing Hermione he knew her logic was true.

"Two:" Hermione continued, but had to take a deep breath before she could choke it out. "Two: We...we can't talk or mention this _ever_ happened, not even to each other. You're my best friend Harry, and I don't want something like this to ruin that. It's already hard enough not having you or Ron around as much. Please...pleas just for me, can we forget about this?"

Harry too was going to disagree with this rule (after all even Hermione had to see the illogicalness in ignoring the problem), but after seeing the pleading look of desperation in her chocolate brown eyes, that small part of Harry (the one now tied up and gaged) refused him let him do anything else but agree.

Hermione smiled at Harry's agreement to her items, and he could see a big weight lifted off her shoulder. He offered to let her stay the night in what he called 'Hermione's cot' which now was an almost permanent feature in his room, but she waved it off saying she had to meet with McGonagall in the morning and also wouldn't want to disturb Harry by leaving early.

With a quick hug goodbye (and an awkward moment where Hermione usually kisses him on the cheek), the two friends were departed once more.

Now noticing how tired her was, Harry yawned and walked clumsily to his room. He was greeted by a sympathetic Ariana (whom just earlier saved a man from the brink of death with her tears)who curled up on top of Harry once he collapsed on the bed.

His last coherent thought before blacking out was, _Guess I'll never have a normal Halloween._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next month and a half passed in a blur to Harry. The very next day both Hermione and Harry told their friends about the attack (leaving out details on who they were in a mutual agreement) and we met with lots of 'Thank Merlin you guys are ok' and even more so of 'It's always you two.'

When the pair saw Ron they stiffened a bit. Ron of course was oblivious and was just happy his girlfriend and best mate were okay. Harry could feel the guilt chewing away at him on the inside, and he almost broke down right there and yelled it out his deep and dark secret to the world. Only the steady presence of Hermione's shaking hand kept him from doing so. Slowly and painfully, the days wore on and the guilty feelings became less and less.

Harry's training continued with Abe, and as Harry's strength continued to grow both physically and magically the difficulty rose too. This didn't bother Harry the most part because the extra work kept him distracted, and the more his practice the better he seemed to get.

In just that period of time Harry had regained his former Quidditch muscles if not more, and as his diet improved from the months in the tent, so did his figure. For the first time in Harry's life, he was not scrawny or even below average in height. He was at a respectable 6ft 2 in and showed off a 6 pack only growing in definement (not that Harry noticed these things, he was just glad he wouldn't die of exhaustion anymore).

And Harry could now successfully clear his mind, and Abe let him begin his first steps to Occulmency shields. He had to first sort his memories and place them in appropriate categories. The ones most important to Harry would be under the highest defenses. Once beginning to sort his memories, he didn't feel as flustered in his daily work, and actually improved in his magical theory. It was as if he straightened out some loose papers.

Abe and Harry also began researching the history of Lazaras and the Shade. Their were very few scroll stalking about them (for those who did were murdered), and so far they had found very minimal and trivial information. And it seemed to Harry at least that Lazaras had appeared in Egypt from no where. No other records ever mentioned him, and this unnerved him. Despite this drawback, the next weeks were overall enjoyable ones.

The only thing that disappointed Harry at all were the more infrequent visits from Hermione. As bother of their educations continued and became harder, it was difficult to find times when both of them were free. Despite this, Harry refused to go a week without seeing her (even if that meant sneaking to Hogwarts under his cloak).

And to both of their reliefs, no hanging tension was between them. As long as they avoided anything to do with kissing, sunsets, and Halloween, they could talk and act normally. If mention of any of those words came up, an unbreakable wall of awkward would form between them.

Yes, the past month had been for the most part, enjoyable. But now as the holidays neared, Abe kick him out for a vacation. "Out out! You deserve a break as much as I do!" Abe persisted to Harry.

Part of Harry wanted him to stay with Abe and continue his training, but an even bigger part of him wanted to see his friends and godson. As he was leaving for the time being he was bombarded by an Abe in a swimsuit and towel in his hand (not the best going away view).

He walked toward Harry oblivious to his discomfort and shoved a poorly wrapped package in his hand that had seen better days. "Here" Abe said. "Merry Chirstmas!"

Harry looked down guiltily and said embarrassed, "I didn't get you a present". Abe gave a deep chuckle and said, "Don't worry about it Harry! This is just something I pulled out of my collection. It's very useful, but I haven't used it for years.

He unfolded the package to reveal a simple pair of muggle earplugs. They were a bright blue that hurt to look at for too long. Seeing the confused face on Harry Abe explained.

"Those are magical translators; something of my own invention. What you do is place them in your ear, and they will instantly fade from view until you wish to remove them. While on, you are able to understand any spoken language:muggle and magical. So it could be anything from goblin to Chinese. They come in handle for ease dropping."

Harry was in shock by the gift and didn't know what to say; certainly these were worth a fortune. "Wow-um- thank you." Harry stuttered. He really wasn't good at showing his appreciation.

Despite this, Abe seemed to understand how much these meant to Harry and gave a small smile; one perhaps a grandfather would give their grandchild. It was something completely new for the both of them.

"Well, we both best be off!" Abe said with a clap of his hands. "After all, Australian Mermaids only come out at night." With a wink, Abe disapparated leaving Harry alone.

Harry shuddered at the thought of Abe and the mermaids, which earned a noise from Ariana he took as a laugh. "You need to learn some manners." Harry chuckled to his bird.

She made the noise again and without warning hopped onto his shoulder transporting him to Grimmauld Place.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is Ch. 12! I hope it's good and sorry for the delay. But Europe was amazing and I will probably incorporate the scenery I saw and some of my experiences into the story later on. As always, review, read, and enjoy!

 **Ch. 12: Merry Christmas**

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed jerking away from the Burrow's Christmas tree. "One of those blasted fairies just pinched me!" This response was followed by a soft, bell-like giggle emulating from the tree.

Harry and others snickered at Ron's plight. The fairies lighting the Weasley's Christmas tree were especially feisty this year (much to the annoyance of Neville and now Ron).

"Oh stop it Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as she gathered the remaining trash from the party. "Those pixies belonged to your Great-Grandmother Ginerva Weasley, and it would do you good to show them some respect!"

"Yeah Ronnekins" Bill added in. "One mustn't be a grench on Christmas." "Yeah" Ginny added in chuckling. "Or else Dad might tell us about that Muggle story again."

These responses changed the red on Ron's face from anger to humiliation which brought even more laughter (even to Hermione, who discreetly hid her smile from her fuming boyfriend). Despite his best mate's embarrassment, Harry relished in the scene of the Weasleys. He had been away from his home for far too long, and had missed these small moments more than he realized.

Harry had been on his 'vacation' for three days now, but this was the first time he had seen all of his friends at once. The last couple days Harry had spent scavenging for suitable gifts for his friends with the help of baby Teddy. Harry's gift to the Tonk's was a weeklong break from the care of Teddy (which they first were disapproving of, but after receiving their postcard from Belgium that morning Harry believed they were past that). It was too bad for Harry to take care of Teddy either.

It was easy to predict what he wanted since instead of constant crying, he merely turned a different color to tell Harry what he wanted. That, and Mrs. Weasley delighted in caring for Teddy. He contributed it to her motherly attitude and the fact all of her kids were now grown up. So despite it not being needed, Harry allowed her to spoil him.

Tonight more than ever Harry appreciated it. He was able to converse with all of his dearly missed companions at the party without worrying if Teddy needed anything.

To his relief the Christmas party was strictly friends only, and special wards were put into place to keep prying reporters at bay. Still it seemed to Harry almost a hundred people crammed around the Burrow; what Harry didn't expect was the sheer amount of 'friends' the Weasleys had.

Though Harry did get to meet with Kingsley and other new Ministry officials because of this rule, and he was quite pleased to be refreshed in the current state of Magical Britain.

He wasn't one for politics (which was mostly what was said), but from that Harry gathered that reconstruction was taking place throughout the country, and that prejudice was at an all time low.

"The only real problem we have faced." Kingsley said. "Is that the Goblins have been withholding some of the Ministry's funds through 'contracts' and 'traditions that have been in place for hundreds of years'. If they don't comply soon we may face a shortage in funding."

Harry felt guilty he couldn't help the Ministry with their Goblin relations. They still held a pretty large grudge towards him for breaking into one of their most secure vaults, stealing their dragon, and all but destroying the entrance hallway and priceless goblin artifacts. He had figured this out when he had with drawled money from his account. Not only did he receive dirty looks, but he also had some nasty language directed to him in goblin (which he only knew from Abe's gift).

Along with Ministry officials, he also got to converse with most of the Hogwarts professors, including Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfrey (which was the weirdest for him since he only ever saw her when an injury was involved). They all were happy to see him and were eager to hear about his studies in Egypt, especially McGonagall. While surprise didn't show in her eyes, they certainly gave off pride after hearing about his new found strength and powers.

Though out of all of the guest, Harry was most pleased to talk with his closest friends; they too shared his delight in being united once more. It had been months since the six had been together at once. Unfortunately, the large crowd and loud music had prevented them from sharing not much more than pleasantries.

But not now, the party had finished, and now the only people who remained were the Weasley's, Neville, Luna, and Hermione; his family.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when a hand moved in front of his face. "Harry? Earth to Harry?"

He jerked from the interruption and then saw Ginny standing over him, and the other inhabitants of the Burrow looking at him. Confused, Harry quite wittily said, "What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Didn't you hear what I said? We're going to hand out our gifts now since this will be the last time all of us can be together again."

Harry's lips formed an 'O' shape and he quickly fumbled towards the kitchen where he left the gifts mentally scolding himself. _I can't doze off like that. What if that had been an enemy?_ This thought unnerved Harry. Had the war affected him so much that now he was just as paranoid as Moody? He hoped not.

Grabbing his bag of presents, Harry jogged quickly back into the room to see his friends already opening presents.

Overall Harry thought he picked out good gifts to his friends based on the time limit he did it in, and they all seemed thoroughly pleased with their gifts. In return the things he received were equally nice.

Bill, Charlie, George and Ginny all chipped in and got him a top of the line wand holster that provided quick release, was disillusioned, and summoned back the wand if it was lost during combat. Neville bought him a pair of dragon-hide gloves for riding brooms and handling "the nastier plants and animals". Luna gave him a lifetime free subscription to The Quibbler. Mrs. Weasley gave him yet another sweater, and Ron gave him a set of what he called 'Ron Calls'; the other Weasley's, Neville, and Luna received these too and when questioned he explained,

"I know I haven't been around as much as I would've liked these past few months. When it came to get you all gifts, I thought to myself, 'what better gift to my friends than, well me'. So I asked Kingsley the number of vacation/sick days I got for the year and split up that time into equal slots for all of you. Whenever you want to see me, just rip up a card and I'll be there."

Despite the initial presentation showed lack of creativity, Harry thought Ron really _did_ put effort into their gifts (albeit not much) and he like the others showed their confused appreciation. _Only Ron would give such a gift_ , Harry mused. _Guess that's what makes it special._

Hermione's gift to him was an old and dusty book; it was so dirty Harry had to blow on it to be able to see the cover. Once he read it he started a fit of laughter. The book was _Of Might and Grace: The True Interpretation of Dragons_. He knew why Hermione had gotten him this.

*Flashback*

 _Harry and Hermione were walking along the Black Lake. Harry used the port-key affect on his dad's ring to surprise Hermione with a visit since both had been too busy the week before. Though he was slightly disappointed when he didn't appear in front of Hermione, but in her Head Girl quarters in front of her bathroom vanity. She no longer wore the ring._

 _Once Hermione saw Harry, she immediately dropped what she was doing (saying she was already done with next weeks homework anyway) happy to spend time with her best friend._

 _On their walk their talks ranged from anything to everything. Topics included the ever-famous Madam Pince and Filch's relationship, their school memories both the mundane and suspenseful, and their schoolwork._

 _When a lull formed in the conversation, Harry asked seemingly out of the blue, "Why don't you like riding a broom, Hermione?"_

 _The question caught her off-guard, mostly since she didn't know the answer herself. "Because I'm afraid of heights; I've always been."_

 _"That's what I always thought." Harry said kicking a pebble near his feet. "But I realized that you rode Buckbeak, a Thestral twice, and a bloody dragon, so why not a broomstick?"_

 _"Those situations were different" Hermione insisted shaking her head causing some of her untamed hair to hit harry across the cheek. "All of them were necessary to do the right thing and help others, which may I point out were more often than not for you. Riding a broomstick isn't necessary."_

 _"But do you think after doing all of those things that your fear would be gone by now?" Harry asked. "At least you don't need to worry about a broom incinerating you."_

 _The silence continued as Harry's question remained in the air, but instead of countering it, Hermione asked her own. "Why do you dislike dragons?"_

 _Harry gave a dry chuckle and answered, "Because whenever I meet an adult one, they try to kill me."_

 _"Yes but your broom has also almost killed you and given you loads of injuries. And the dragons you encountered only did what was right. The Hungarian Horntail was only guarding its children from someone trying to take them away. And the one at the one at Gringotts was only responding the way it was tortures and molded to do so. None of them knew any better._ _Dragons face the same prejudice other magical creatures do."_

 _After a small period of contemplation Harry conceded, "You have a point 'Mione, but I still can't wrap my head around it. And besides, you never answered my question; Why don't you like riding a broom? The feeling you get from being alone in the sky with nothing but the clouds is-indescribable-and I don't want you to miss out on that."_

 _Harry could see Hermione's face twitched from indecision and a raging battle forming inside her mind. To avoid a malfunction from her, Harry quickly said, "How about this. If you promise to try flying on a broom, I'll give dragons another chance."_

 _He could still see apprehension in Hermione's eyes and added, "Of Course you could get help from me and Ron. And I suppose Victor." This seemed to convince Hermione enough to put a shaky hand forward and say with as much confidence as she could muster, "Deal."_

 _The very next day Hermione woke up to see a Nimbus 2001 by her bedside, along with Lily's ring._

That had been two weeks ago, and she fulfilled their promise. "Blimey Hermione! Where did you find this book?" Charlie asked, his mouth opened in shock."Only 15 original copies exist in the world, and including this one I've now seen 2 of them; this is a fine gift, Harry" he finished by patting Harry on the back (but it felt more like a punch to him).

"Krum's mother is best-friends with the son of the author who gave her a copy of one. When I visited him a week ago for a FLYING LESSON I saw it in his library; I told him I wanted to give it to Harry, and almost immediately he agreed. After he magically copied the manuscript into a new book to replace the original. His mother didn't seem to mid; in fact I think she liked the newer one much better since Victor made it."

The answer satisfied the dragon loving Weasley, but not Harry. "Why is this book so valuable?"

Before Hermione could give her usual lecture or Charlie could prove his worth, Bill surprisingly answered for him. "It's because it was publish at a time where dragons were being hunted for their hides. They would sell for millions in the Wizard Black Market, but it was a risky business. To avoid as much casualties as possible, the illegal groups would go after the hatchlings and weak.

The trade became so large that soon the Dragons were on the verge of extinction; some species were already extinct. Then a Danish wizard, Roran Neilson, observed the behavior of dragons hidden in his animagus form of; he published his findings, but they were criticized at first. Only 15 copies were saved from immediate destruction. But slowly, the general wizarding population began to accept his premise, and thus Dragon Reserves were created to further study them, and Dragon hide trade was incinerated; pun intended."

Charlie gave a incredulous look to Bill in wonder (as did most of the other Weasleys) causing him to laugh and say, "What! Unlike some I pay attention to Ole Charlie's ramblings." He was rewarded with a kiss from his beaming wife.

"Yes-well" Harry coughed out bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Thank you, Hermione. It's a truly brilliant gift, and I promise to hole my end of the bargain." Everyone else was curious as to what exactly the deal was, but the grinning Harry and the smug Hermione wouldn't budge.

Even though majority of the guest had left when the group exchanged gifts, it still took a very long time to go through all of them. After all, 12 guests and each one giving a gift to the other meant roughly 144 presents had to be opened (at least that is what Harry estimated using his meager muggle math abilities to pass the time). So you can imagine many people were more relieved than upset when only two presents remained; both of which for Hermione.

Stifling a yawn, Hermione unwrapped a small, pink parcel from Ron. Hermione didn't know what to expect Ron to get her. Perhaps some jewelry, or a book from Flourish&Botts. To her anything would be an improvement from his usual Honeyduke's Chocolate. Not that she disliked that gift; she just wanted something different to signify that they _were_ actually a couple.

To her disappointment, she was met with no such gift. Inside the frilly paper was yet another set of 'Ron Calls'. Hermione was good at hiding her true feelings though, and to everyone but Harry, it seemed that Hermione truly was happy with the present (even going as far as to kiss her boyfriend in front of everyone; something she was usually uncomfortable with).

Setting the cards aside, Hermione put her full attention on the last remaining gift, Harry's. The outside unlike Ron's was quick uninteresting. It was wrapped in thick, rough, brown paper that reminded her of muggle post deliveries and made it look like it was put together at the last minute. Trying to not let the exterior persuade her of the quality of the gift, Hermione unwrapped the gift.

Once she peeled away the paper enough to see what it was, Hermione let out a gasp and dropped the item to the ground (this caused some of the residences to point their wands at it defensively in reflex).

"Harry.." Hermione managed to gasp out in between deep breaths. "How did you get these!?"

If Harry was honest with himself, he would have to say finding Hermione's gift was the hardest. After their near kiss experience, Harry realized much of how he felt about Hermione would be judged by his gift. If he got something so magnificent, it could send the wrong message. Even getting something relatively nice for her would shadow Ron's in comparison (Harry unfortunately knew his friend lacked in that department). So that left Harry to get Hermione either a really crappy present, or something nice that _only_ highlighted their friendship.

Harry visited Hogwarts just before it closed for the holidays and sought out Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother. The fifth year student was a still a bit depressed over his brother's death, but regained a spark in his eyes upon seeing Harry.

Dennis repeatedly spook about his admiration and appreciation for Harry (showing no blame towards him for Colin's death) and asked if he could do anything for him. This is what Harry was hoping for, and told him his request. His idea surprised Dennis a bit, but nevertheless he agreed. "Colin would want you to have them anyway" he stated a bit solemnly.

The package arrived late Christmas Eve (ironically enough it was delivered by the milk man Mr. Creevey who wished to meet Harry in person) at Grimmauld Place after Harry revealed the location to Dennis. But this meant Harry had to spend several hours piecing together the present through the night into morning.

That and a screaming baby left Harry with few hours of sleep, and minimal time to wrap the gift. But after Hermione saw it she forgot completely about the less than satisfactory wrapping.

Hermione looked down to see the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History, which hadn't even hit the market yet (Harry had to provide an exclusive interview with the publishers to get it but he would never admit this to Hermione). But unlike the normally plain exterior, this book was covered with developed muggle photos.

They ranged from awkward shots of Harry to the Golden Trio walking down the Hallway. From the D.A. to a Quidditch Game. Any and every possible moment where a photo could have been taken was utilized around the cover.

The group upon seeing the gift was NOT harmful slowly lowered the wands, and Harry took a brief moment to explain the book. "I met with Dennis Creevey and asked him if he would be willing to part with some of Colin's muggle photos of us and Hogwarts. Then I got the book knowing you would want it 'Mione and decided to cover it with them so your two favorite things in the world would be there; Your friends and books."

Recovering from her excitement induced shock, Hermione flew from her spot and engulfed Harry in a huge hug repeatedly saying into his ear, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" To Harry this was the best gift of all.

The pair were oblivious to the smirk and chuckles of most everyone else, but also Ron's look of envy.

Somehow the final gift seemed to bring a new glee to the atmosphere and an almost after-party broke out. The friends and family again chatted amiably glasses full of eggnog, pumpkin juice, or fire whiskey as someone (presumably George) set off small Christmas themed fireworks.

Harry was being entertained by a rather aggressive reindeer firework display chasing a wandless Neville when George soundlessly slid next to him. This resulted in Harry jumping and pointing his wand in prank-defense mode towards Geroge (which only seemed to improve his jolly mood).

Harry noticed this and asked, "You seem to be in a much better mood." It was true, for the entire evening really George had seemed to be more of himself since Fred's death. George, still smiling, nodded his head saying, "Yes well you'll have to thank old Freddy for that! I was cleaning out the backroom of WWW, something I never have done before, when I was suddenly hit with a defective wart bomb.

I looked up to see a laughing Fred Portrait! I couldn't believe my eyes! Apparently during the war Fred created a portrait of the both of us just in case, in his own words, 'one of us was blown up by old snake-face'. I must have been there for hours Harry talking to him. It's not the same of course, but it is certainly much better than I could've hoped for."

Harry was shocked by what George had told him. It was brilliant on Fred's part to think of that in the case one of them died. And after seeing Geroge in his withdrawn state for months, he couldn't be any happier.

"But anyway," George continued waving it off. "That's not why I wanted to talk to you. You're not going to want to miss this!" he discreetly pointed to Neville (who was still being pursued by the reindeer).

Harry turned in time to see the fireworks diminish in a burst of flames right behind Neville, forcing him to do almost a leap to avoid the sparks. He ran straight into the Ginny spilling her drink, which only increased Neville's embarrassment; Ginny laughed it off and used a spell to clean off the rouge pumpkin juice.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a small plant grew above the pair that seemed to glow a bright silver and quieted the other conversations. The plant was no other than a mistletoe.

The two (but mostly Neville) grew a deep shade of red, and the fairies in the tree began to giggle again. Neville began to fumble away from Ginny mumbling things like, "Sorry, you don't need to kiss me." But before he could, Ginny grabbed him by the shoulders and brought her lips to his.

The kiss seemed to last a few seconds (in which only silence ensued) but once it ended, the room burst out into applause (and Harry didn't miss a sulky Ron handing over some knuts to a happy Charlie) . Some of the bolder Weasley's even came up and patted the pair on the back saying, "It's about time!" and, "Nice one Neville!" These comments had Ginny ready to hex her annoying brothers, but flew over Neville's head. A smile was plastered to his face the entire night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was about two o'clock in the morning before it seemed everyone had crashed in the Weasley's living room. Bill and Fleur were asleep cuddling on the couch (next to a drooling Ron and Charlie). Ginny and a still smiling Neville also were sleeping with the other in a conjured love seat, and the rest were sprawled here a there.

Everyone was out except Hermione who was up reading her special copy of Hogwarts: A History with her lighted wand and Harry who was woken up a while ago with the light and was contently relaxing on the floor.

This was certainly the happiest Christmas Harry had, but he wasn't sure if it was his favorite. Sure his others were either in the presence of the Dursley's, Voldemort and his death eaters, or somewhere in between, he did have a handful of good memories with those. His father's invisibility cloak, the Weasley sweaters, Sirius, but most importantly his parents' graves. Somehow this Christmas was too-normal- if that ever could be applied to him.

It was a strange feeling; one Harry hoped he'd get used to. No, as crazy as it sounds, Harry decided he enjoyed last years Christmas the most. Despite his near death with Nagini as Bathilda Bagshot and losing his wand, he just kept thinking back to the feeling he had looking at the graves of his parents next to Hermione; the feeling of her hand in his, and her beautifully conjured reef. It was something he couldn't fully understand or explain, but somehow just being surrounded by the people who cared for him the most brought a feeling over him he never felt before, which confused, annoyed, and saddened him greatly.

Groaning in confused annoyance, Harry rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. He jumped back in surprise when he looked straight into Luna's eyes. After a few moments examining the rest of her, Harry was relieved to find she was indeed asleep. _Even in sleep she keeps her dreamy expression._

Harry's movements seemed to alert Hermione, who extinguished her wand and closed her wand. With one look at Harry, she crouched down next to her best friend and seemed to examine him for a moment as she would a book (Harry let her do this, too tired to protest).

"I know what you're thinking, Harry." she finally whispered to him after a while. "I'm thinking it too." When Harry made no move to respond she continued. "Last year most of the time we were cold, hungry, and without a plan; definitely not a happy experience. But that night was the first time in a while we did have a plan, and while it didn't work and we lost your wand, it was the first time we both had hope in a while. _Your_ parents did that, Harry. That was their gift to you.

It's still there, too." Harry still did not respond, but Hermione knew he wouldn't. Their experiences in the tent were things they had not been able to come into terms with yet, and now was no different.

Hermione let out a soft yawn and wordlessly cuddled up next to Harry, something they had did a number of times in the tent, and a sign of comfort for the both of them.

As soon as Hermione had settled her chin on Harry's shoulder, Harry said in only a faint whisper, "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Harry"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay well you all saw ONE of the final pairings form, but their are still a few to go. I know people like to ship Luna and Neville together, but I feel like Ginny and Neville did have more chemistry in the books, and I'm honoring J.K. Rowling's belief in that they would not be a couple.

This chapter was overall a bit gushy, but it was needed, the next two chapters I believe will have their fair share of action as I draw a close to Harry's time with Abe.

I added the flashback about the dragon and broom almost last minute as I have an idea how I will treat the two. It won't be a mind boggling plot twist or anything like that, but it will be important.

Because to me the Dragons in HP were the most underappreciated magical creature since they were the only ones after the war that opinions didn't change greatly for. I'm going to make them decent. Anyway, loves and kisses. Au Revoir!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13: Capture**

 _Harry was lying in a long, dusty hallway. No light seeped through the walls making it so dark that he couldn't even see the end of his nose. Instinctively Harry reached out to search for his wand. Wrapping his fingers around a wand-like shape to his right, he muttered quietly, "Lumos"._

 _A pure white ball of white form from seemingly nothing into the air lighting the entire hallway. Pleased with the success but utterly confused on where he was, Harry slowly rose wiping the sleep from his eyes. Upon getting a better look of where he was, Harry let out a loud gasp seeing the walls covered in human skulls with snake skin filling in the seems. And to top it off, he was holding a human bone, not a wand._

 _Quickly dropping the carcass, Harry wiped off his hand on his shirt and looked towards his ball of light. "How was I able to do that without my wand?"_

 _Harry sighed and squashed the tribal thought; he had much more serious things to worry about than the mysterious conjuring of the light. The most important being, where was he._

 _The hallway was deserted from any other life that he could see, and was indeed made up of human skeletons and snake skin. An odd sensation formed at the back of his head that seemed to tell him he ought to know where he was. Unfortunately the haziness that comes with dreaming clouded his mind enough to fight back the connection._

 _However, upon looking at his surroundings more, Harry discovered there was another light (albeit small) glowing at what must be the end of the hallway. Harry began to walk towards it with his light leading the way._

 _As he got closer to it, the small light began to grow bigger and bigger, and soon Harry could hear voices as well. Though these were not ordinary voices, they were only slightly above a whisper (even as Harry got closer to them) and had an accented hiss on the end of the words._

 _Entranced by the strange voices, Harry's pace towards the light became faster and faster before he was all out sprinting. At that speed he reached the light now the size of a doorway quite quickly, and without hesitation stepped into it._

 _Harry was first blinded by the instantaneous return of daylight, but adjusted soon enough to it, and barely contained a gasp at what he saw. A room much like the fashion of the hallway and the size of a ball room, stood below him. A grand candle lit chandelier stood above the room and provided the absent daylight into the windowless room. Right below that was a deep trench about the size of a muggle swimming pool filled to the brim with hissing snakes; their chatter invade Harry's head with dark thoughts and pleasures. Surrounding this pit was a large congregation of Desert Ravagers; The Shade._

 _Their skin and attire was the same as the ones Harry defeated mere months ago except for one. This one, most likely the leader, stood before the hundreds of impatient ravagers covered in luminescent yellow hide that made his eyes glow with even more malleus than the others. The leader was elevated on a pedestal above the others, and had his wand out, which pointed towards a levitating mangled body of a man._

 _The man looked to be badly beaten, starved, and appeared to be dead. But he wasn't dead, no. His wide eyes, full of fear and longing for the relief of death, are what told Harry he was still among the living._

 _The hero complex inside Harry tried to take control of the situation, but Harry knew he stood no chance against the hundreds of gathered wizards. Before Harry could debate the idea more with himself the leader began to speak._

 _"My brotherssss!" he hissed in a language Harry was sure wasn't English._

 _"Too long we have been dissssmissed by the world! Too long have we waited for our masssster to return! But sssoooon our yearsss of waiting will be rewarded... Now isss the time he will return to ussss!"_

 _This was met by a round of applause and cheers from the Shade. The leader waited for this to quiet down before continuing._

 _"For our lord to return to usssss, we mussst correctly follow hisss intructionsss he left our ansestorsss long ago... Each step requiressss the taste of blood!"_

 _More cheering erupted and Harry saw the man being held captive begin to silently weep. Also, the leader's blood thirsty look was replaced momentarily by one of annoyance but also fear._

 _"Though we have met some.. opossssition on the way. We have losssst our own brothersss to the cause, and our opposers have now made ussss their enemiessss! "_

 _"Thisss, man, thissss muggle" he spat the last word out as if we was chewing shit and now spoke in English towards the prisoner. "Would be delighted to share with usss to save hiss own sssskin."_

 _Harry now took a closer look at their prisoner. Behind the dry blood and beaten body, Harry suddenly recognized who it was. Emmitt Scramager; he didn't know him well, but remembered him being a part of the archeological dig site near Abe's tent, and was also one of the survivors of the Desert Ravagers._

 _"I already told you!" Emmitt screamed now openly crying. "I don't know who you're talking about, nor do I know who you are!"_

 _Sudden guilt bit at Harry's chest. When Abe, Hermione, and himself obliviated the remaining witnesses, they removed all memories of the raid, Abe's tent, and Harry for everyone's safety. He couldn't imagine the torture the man went through in order for his memory to be unlocked._

 _"You lie!" the leader screamed and performed the Crucio curse on him. His screams filled the entire room and each one broke through Harry's defenses of neutrality, but appeared to have the opposite effect on the ravagers. In fact they seemed to cherish the pain filled screams._

 _After what seemed like hours but really was a only few seconds, Emmitt moaned two words. Two words and then his twitching body went rigidly still; with a heavy heart Harry knew he was dead._

 _The death and confession seemed to please the leader, and a thin smile crept onto his pale thin lips. Without a thought he released Emmitt's body from his hold and Harry was forced to watch it fall unceremoniously into the snake pit. It seemed to float on the surface for a few seconds until the snakes overtook his flesh and ate their meal._

 _Harry had to take a moment to choke down a sob and his dinner before he turned to look back towards the meeting._

 _Overtaking the noise of the hissing snakes and ripping of flesh, the leader spoke again to his followers. "My friendssss, it seeemmsss our enemy hasss faltered. He trusssted hiss real name to a filthy muggle! But in return for his foolisshneess, we now know who to capture, who to kill, and who to ssacrifice!"_

 _The Shade began to chant in monotone voices (which despite the situation reminded Harry of how the twins sang the Hogwarts school song), "Who to kill, capture, sacrifice! Who to kill, capture, sacrifice!"_

 _The deep moaning of the song brought out an inhumanly primate feeling to the men below, and some seemed to become processed while others fainted under the dark power of the song._

 _Even Harry couldn't deny the deep feeling of desire erupting inside him from the song. Somehow it had a dark, evil beauty to it he couldn't describe._

 _The leader was visibly shaking and had his eyes and mouth wide open in the shock. His eyes then rolled over to the back of his head as a dark green glowed in the place of the eye sockets._

 _"Hissss name." he said in a voice not his own and filled with such power it extinguished all light and sound in the entire room but his own menacing voice and glowing eyes. Ignoring the entranced slaves at his will and disregarding the pit of snakes still devouring the body of Emmitt Scramager, the unnatural force seemed to look directly at Harry._

 _"Is Harry Potter."_

 _"_ HARRY POTTER!"

Harry awoke up from his dream with a jolt by the screaming voice of surprisingly Luna. Every occupant of the Burrow's sitting room looked at the reserved Ravenclaw in shock; they all knew Luna wasn't one to scream, much less lose her temper.

Luna took her again dreamy eyes away from Harry's own and shifted her gaze to the rest of the room's inhabitants. "What?" she said in a voice that was not far-away, but very close and concerned.

"Didn't you all see Harry's face? He was dreaming, and it didn't look pleasant." All of the Weasley's and guests at the previous nights party had already awaken and seemed to be either gathering up their things to leave, eating breakfast, or in Ron's case, trying to return to bed. _How long had I been sleeping?_

"That doesn't mean you have to scream bloody murder, Luna" a yawning Ron muttered (which caused Luna to blush and return to her dreamy stance).

Ginny, ignoring her brother's comment went and knelt by Harry's side. "Is she right, Harry?" She asked concerned. "Where you having a nightmare?"

"Um-no-maybe" Harry stuttered out. He tried to grasp his memories of the dream, but every time he did they seemed to fall from his reach. All he recalled was fear, and blood; so much blood.

"I don't remember, I might have." He finished, resolving to use his Occulmency skills to retrieve the dream later. Ginny nodded in understanding and stood up returning to Neville's embrace.

Harry also moved to get up and realized with a small pain in his chest that a warm presence was missing from his side.

Fleur seemed to notice this and the former Twiwizard competitor smirked saying, "What tiz wrong Harry? Do you mis your sleeing buddi?"

Harry simultaneously blushed and paled causing everyone to laugh (except Ron, who was roused by the gossip but oblivious to exactly what it was).

"Don't be too upset, Harry." Ginny said over her fit of giggles. "HERMIONE just had to leave early; she promised her parents she would spend Boxing Day with them, but told me to tell you that she LOVES her gift and to wish you a Merry Christmas." She finished the last part over dramatizing Hermione's message.

"Hermione-and Harry-sleeping buddies?" a confused Ron said moving his accusing finger from a sheepishly grinning Harry to the rest of the Burrow occupants.

"Not to worry though!" George cheerfully interjected ignoring Ron's quiet pleas. "We took LOTS of Pictures."

-"And I must say they are quite adorable, am I right George?" a familiar voice said behind him.

"Quite so Freddy."

Everyone in the room gasped and rushed to tackled George, who revealed to be holding a medium sized frame with a mischievously grinning Fred inside. Ginny reached him first and screamed his name so loud the tiny Fred yelp in fright and fled for a brief moment before returning.

The Weasley's and Harry's friends all swarmed to talk to the reunited (sort of) twins completely forgetting their previous teasing and concern for Harry's nightmare.

Well, except Ron. He was left on the couch jaw open working through the concept of , "Hermione-and Harry-sleeping buddies?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Back so soon, Harry?"

Harry looked up from _Of Might and Grace: The True Interpretation of Dragons_ to see a visibly tanner mentor grinning at him.

After spending the rest of December and New Year's with the newly returned Tonks' and Teddy, Harry surprisingly longed for the quiet, learning atmosphere of Abe's Layer of Knowledge and Sorcery. Andromeda seemed to sense the form of homesickness from Harry and told him he could return to Egypt if he wished.

At first Harry was reluctant to leave his godson knowing how very little he saw of him anyway, but after about the thousandth game of Teddy's version of Harry Hunt (who was much better at it then an eleven year-old Dudley) and the third feather yanked from a murderous Ariana, Harry agreed cutting his vacation time short would do the most good for everybody. And though he couldn't get her to admit it, Harry secretly thought Andromeda was glad to be rid of him; like his dad, his own presence somehow cause Teddy to break more rules than without it.

So Harry returned a week early from his scheduled time off to continue his studies. He specifically wanted to get a lead in his book from Hermione (he knew if he was ahead, her competiveness would kick in enough for her to get on a broomstick), and wanted a secluded space to recall his dream from Christmas Night.

He had only been in the L.K.S's library for a few hours before he was interrupted by Abe. Harry put down his book and replied, "Sorry if I startled you sir, but I-"

"Missed it here?" Abe finished for him. When he nodded Abe continued. "Yes I'm afraid I did too. It's funny, you hate this room while you're here but when you're away you miss it; that will always be the most mysterious type of magic."

He then looked down and noticed Harry's book. His eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "Merlin's beard where did you get this book!"

Harry summarized Hermione's tale of requiring the book leaving out their agreement. Abe laughed amused and said, "Leave it to Ms. Granger to find a way. She's a delight to teach; truly the Brightest Witch of her age."

He then gingerly picked up the old book examining every crevice. "It's been too many years since I have seen much less read from an original copy of this manuscript; I thought I would go to my grave before seeing one again! Ah well, are you enjoying it so far?"

Harry nodded and responded, "It's very interesting so far. I never knew how intelligent dragons actually were."

It was true; upon reading the book it spoke of the vast knowledge and ancient experience of the dragon race. To Harry they seemed just as if not more intelligent than humans. _Explains how the Hungarian Horntail knew my flight patterns in fourth year._

He also learned that dragons were fiercely independent, and only did well in groups during mating season and hatching. But despite these things the first thing Harry learned was to never try and tame a wild dragon or ride on one.

He found both dryly amusing since Hagrid broke the first rule while he and his friends broke the second. Though the book went on to explain in some rare cases people successfully rode on an ignorant dragon, but all cases of where the dragon actually _knew_ a wizard was on its back ended in incineration or worse, their dinner.

Despite the stupidly caused casualties the novel continually enforced the idea of Dragons being normally peaceful creatures. And even though Harry had some initial doubt, the more he learned about the creatures the more he truly did believe the book. Somehow he was brought back to Sirius' advice to him in fifth year; he was right. Everything had good and bad in it, it was just a matter of choosing which to follow.

"Yes-yes they are very bright creatures.." Abe said breaking Harry from his thoughts. "As a naïve little boy I tried to keep a baby dragon as a pet. It went well until he tried to eat my leg once as I was asleep." Harry chuckled at the image of a tiny dragon nibbling on a terrified child's foot.

"Well anyway, since it is still technically our break, I see no need to formally begin our lessons. So is there anything you specifically wanted to work on, Harry?"

Harry suddenly remembered his need to recall his dream. "Actually Abe there is." he started.

"You see I had this dream the night of Christmas. I can't remember exactly what happened, but it seemed important. Is there a way I could use Occlumencey to remember it?"

Abe seemed to ponder his question for a moment before responding, "It depends how much your subconscious has remembered the dream. You see unlike physical memories, dreams don't confine themselves to organization with Occulmencey. They are more like wisps in the wind I'm afraid. That's why we sometimes find ourselves forgetting some but remembering others. But if the dream is truly as important as you think, their may be some hope in that it stuck around."

This was better news than Harry expected, so he was eager to begin the meditative stance to begin. But before he could Abe gave him one final warning. "Don't get too upset if you remember the dream in pieces, that is actually a good sign that the dream is indeed inside your head."

Despite Abe's warning about the dream's parts, Harry still became immensely frustrated by the slow process of connecting back his dream. After two hours of intense meditation he finally remembered a small part of his vision: Harry remembered walking down a skeleton lined hallway and conjuring a ball of light, but nothing more.

Needing a break from his search, he asked his tutor how he was able to conjure the ball without a wand. "Well, we have been working on your wandless magic abilities for situations like this," Abe explained.

"You should also know that wands don't give us our magic, they just give us way to control how it is used. Magical Children perform accidental magic and that's precisely what it is; without a wand it is extremely difficult to tell you core what to do. That doesn't mean it can't be done as you know. I mean you have successfully conjured a small strand of light and summoned your wand this way. My only insight as to why you could create a large ball of light would be that in your dream, you are not held back by the forces of nature you are in the physical world."

After that Abe began to speak mostly about the theory of both magical and muggle properties of Earth that confused Harry more than it explained.

It took the rest of Harry's 'vacation' full of dull Abubakar lectures, migraines, and pestering friends before he _finally_ got enough pieces to complete his puzzle.

Harry handed the jornal in which he kept track of all the things he remembered from the dream to Abe. He read over his pupil's notes carefully, leaving Harry waiting in anticipation.

After recalling enough of the dream, three things became clear to him. 1, The Shade spoke Parseltongue. At first he tried to deny it thinking they were only conversing in their native language of Egyptian, but the more he recalled their speech patterns, the snakes, and their appearance, the more sense it made that they spoke the language of the snakes.

2, Lazaras, their true leader was actually dead. But somehow he was going to return from the dead. Harry didn't doubt he would be unable to do this. After seeing Voldemort being resurrected and learning about horcruxes and deathly hallows, their certainly were was to trick death. No, he accepted that with no question. What really confused him was why now? Surely if their leader could return he would've by now; it had been a thousand years for Merlin's sake!

Lastly, The Ravagers knew he helped save the people, and they were after him. This didn't concern Harry more than it should of. Having evil wizards after him was sadly a daily occurrence for him. He felt more guilt for Emmitt and that he had to die in such a way all while being tortured about something he had no control over.

Before the guilt got the best of Harry, Abe finished reading his reports and said to him, "Are you sure it was Emmitt Scramager who was killed?" Harry solemnly nodded his head before replying, "Positive."

Abe placed his head down as a sign of respect before continuing, "Such a shame, he was a good man."

"Now as sad as that is their are other matters that need to be discussed. The first being that the ravagers were speaking of Lazaras returning from the dead, correct?"

"Yes they were." Harry interjected. "Which I still find a bit strange; I know their are ways you can return from the dead, but why would it take so long for him to do so?"

Abe rubbed his temples before answering, "I'm afraid you're wrong Harry, once you are dead it is impossible to come back. You must be thinking of Voldemort and his horcruxes. He never reached true death you see; at one point or another a part of his soul was always here, but they way The Shade speaks of Lazaras it as if he really is completely dead!

And in this case it cannot be a horcrux or else you would be right Harry, he would have returned much sooner than now. No, I fear an old, dark magic is in play here, and I don't like it one bit."

A silence followed his statement and the tension was at an all time high as each wizard was absorbed in their own thoughts. Harry was spooked by Abe's assumptions. He (next to Dumbledore) was one of the most intelligent and powerful wizards Harry ever knew, and if he was afraid and ignorant to something, it was enough for him to be one edge as well.

"What did you think of my notes about them speaking Parselmouth, professor? Is it possible?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject. "Oh-um- yes, yes it is" Abe replied after a moment, just as eager to leave the sore spot.

"Though it's extremely rare since I doubt all of them were born speakers, as the art is nearly extinct of those in native tongue. It's most likely they were taught, but that would definitely show their dedication. I mean, like other languages it can be learned but it is extremely difficult. If their dedication to the cause is that strong, they're likely to die for it."

This deflated Harry a bit more; like Dumbledore he believed everyone deserved a second chance and was capable of being turned back onto the right path. Suddenly, Harry was hit with a theory.

"Abe, could the ravagers learn to speak better Parseltongue from the snakes?" Abe's eyes light up at the question and he answered enthusiastically, "Of course! Brilliant Harry! But that means they would have needed a native speaker to begin the process, and once he died, a predecessor whose already mastered it could step in and continue helping those with constant help from the snakes! But that must mean-"

"Lazaras was a Parselmouth." Harry finished. Abe nodded his head in confirmation. "But what if the snakes didn't want to cooperate with The Shade? How would they get the information they needed?"

"Well, either they kill the serpents that don't cooperate, or if that number is to big, it is possible for them to enter the snake's mind in a form of Legilimency."

This really drove Harry over the edge. He stood up from his chair not even caring if it hit the ground and yelled, "So these bastards kill innocent people, learn Parseltongue, but kill or invade the minds of those who don't willingly help them!? Certainly theirs a way for the serpents to defend themselves."

Perfectly understanding Harry's outrage Abe calmly said, "Sadly, no. While all creatures contain some magical energy, serpents don't have enough to build up shields. And it's most likely the way the ravagers invade their conscience inexperienced it becomes so painful it drive the animal mad."

Taking deep breaths, Harry tried to control his anger. _Yelling about it won't help anyone._ "So, since _they_ can- go into- the mind of a creatures, is it possible for anyone to do it?" Harry asked slowly.

"Not everyone" Abe said just as slow, not sure how to approach the topic. "Only someone with a large amount of experience invading or protecting their own mind can even consider doing it. Every mind is different, but the formation of every human mind is the same; the same can't be said for animals. Each species has a different make-up of energy, meaning it will feel foreign to the wizard no matter their experience. It's uncharted territory in magic that's highly dangerous to both the human and creature. But if done correctly, cases have shown a type of mental link forming between the animal and human, almost a familiar of some sorts."

"I want to learn it." Harry said persistent. "I need to understand all of The Shades magic before we have any hope of stopping them, and if I get hurt in the process, so be it. If you refuse to teach me, I'll find someone who will."

Abe sighed and placed his head into his palms. After a minute of silence Harry heard him mumble, "I was afraid you'd say that. And though I highly doubt you will find anyone willing to teach you this, I will guide you in the process. Not today though, you have to master you Legilimency AND Occulmency before we even talk about the theory, understand? Promise me, Harry, that you won't try this until I deem you ready, alright?"

Harry conceded that Abe did have a point; beside him he knew no other who had the same knowledge of ancient magic, and would not find a better teacher nor offer to learn this. It would have to do. "Deal"

"So!" Abe said, his normal cheery exterior back. "It seems that The Shade wants you captured and killed! Not to worry though, Harry! I have the best wizard repellors and wards on the entire continent! No psychotic, Desert Ravagers are going to take my student away so-" He was interrupted by a solid _Thump_ as the walls and floor shook.

"What the -"

 _Thump_

The sound and vibrations slowly go stronger and stronguer until Harry had to hold onto a collum to keep from falling down. He had never experienced a noise or movement like this before. _Could it be an earthquake?_

 _Thump Thump_

 _No, definitely not an earthquake,_ Harry thought while rubbing the spot on his head where a book fell onto it. Then what could it be?

Suddenly, Harry was given an answer. A blood wrenching roar rang through the L.K.S. visibly shaking the entire structure now and causing both Abe and Harry to cover their ears.

Harry had heard this sound before, and it was not a good one. Out of no where the already cracked marble ceiling caved into the room, destroying the weapon and training hall instantaneously. But that wasn't what worried Harry. Right after the stone, a claw the size of the Dursley's SUV reached into the opening, and tore away at the rest of the ceiling.

Too shocked to move, Harry barley registered Abe screaming at him and putting a protective shield around him. Despite the powerful shield dust and small debris still covered Harry's vision, and once it cleared harry found himself looking directly into the eyes of a dragon.

It was by far the largest dragon he had ever seen, and its hide glowed a red that looked like shining rubies. Its claws and ten foot fangs were pearly white and the spikes along the dragon's head, back and tail were as sharp as a knife. But Harry didn't notice these things; all he saw was the pair of glowing blue eyes.

Suddenly he seemed to process the enormity of the situation, and Harry dived to the right in search for his wand. The beast took that as the first attack and began to pounce into the small library nook in which Harry was located. Meanwhile Abe began to fire all of the dragon warding spells he knew, but all of them ended in vein as long as they missed the eyes.

For a second, the creature became annoyed at the old wizard badgering at his side, and with a quick bash with its tail, he was thrown across the room, out cold.

"ABE!" Harry screamed in desperation. Not another life was going to be lost because of him. With his wand now back in his hand, Harry turned around at an inhuman speed and screamed, "REDUCTO!"

The spell hit its match and raced into the dragon's outstretched mouth. Harry waited in anticipation for the effect, but this distraction gave the beast an edge and with a thrust of its head, the dragon knocked Harry into the nearest column unconscious.

Once the creature was left alone in the room, it let out an anguish cry and seemed to fight against an invisible force, as it eyes repeatedly went from glowing to dull. For a moment it seemed the dragon would prevail, but alas, the puppet master regained control.

Under the command of its master, the dragon tentatively grabbed up the two humans with its front leg, and the limp forms obediently obliged. Mechanically, the dragon began to climb back out of the now gaping hole in the roof, but then turned around with one last thing to attend to. With a reluctant roar the dragon prepared to release fire unto the entire tent, (as was its orders) but nothing came out.

Confused, the dragon and puppet master tried again; still nothing. Suddenly the eyes of the beast returned to normal and with a cry full of pain and agony, the creature realized the truth. It could no longer breathe fire.

This did little to disturb the masters final plan, so after a second of the dragon regaining control of itself, the master conquered once more, and set the dragon, flying south.

They got what they needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AHHHHHHHHHH OMG such a good chapter! At least I think so. Definitely the longest. Hehehe Harry can't keep himself out of trouble can he? As always, Comment, favorite, and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm really sorry how long it took me to update I was at a sleep away camp and couldn't access my computer to write down the genius.

So last chapter was kinda a cliffhanger, this one will be tying up loose ends and questions from that one. Before I begin though I want to make a few things clear:

1\. Hermione will NOT storm in to save Harry like a complete Badass and confess her love... yet ;) However she will play a major role in saving the two boys. I hope this won't turn off some people because I do love a sassy Hermione, but all in due course.

2\. Let me say this again since I apparently haven't made it clear, Harry will not be a God with awesome magical superpowers. I am trying to stick to J.K. Rowling's HP Universe as closely as possible (so much that if you look in the book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , Phoenixes are found in Egypt!), and the idea of wandless magic isn't completely AU. I mean in the story Dumbledore moved the tables in the Great Hall with a clap of his hands, and Harry did a Lumos spell in the 5th book when the Dementors attacked him. I'm merely advancing on what I think Rowling meant it to be. Because lets face it, knowing how to summon your wand back to you is practical. Harry's not going to be lifting twenty boulders with his pinkie anywhere in this story. If those are the things you're looking for I'm not your author. Though I'll concede in this chapter his magic might be over the top.

This chapter will be one of the darker ones of the story, with mentions of suicide. So just a fair warning for my younger readers.

Ok well that just about covers it, hope you enjoy!

 **Part 3: How We Fall Apart**

 **Ch. 14: The Time where Harry Potter Needed to be Rescued.**

He knew it was risky. Everything about what he did could ruin his plans, but he had no choice. That boy had to be caught.

The man flashed his eyes around his small, colorless imprisonment; he hated this room. Almost as much as he despised the thick, unbreakable chains around his arms and legs. But they had become weaker, for now he no longer felt paralyzed under their oppressing weight; the man could twitch his fingers, he could feel his magic pulsating again into his veins.

Death was a fool; he didn't know his plans, death underestimated him for thinking he would accept his punishment. No, it would only be a matter of time before he would walk among the living once more.

The man shifted his gaze to his sole companion, his wand struggling to become free from its own prison to rejoin its master. This didn't worry the man though. He made arrangements long ago to ensure the power his wand had would be connected to his own through much more than mere physical touch.

This was why he was able to do what he did. The man wasn't stupid, he knew only his wand could give him maximum power, and that without it he would be almost as useless-he mentally shivered at the though- as a muggle.

And he had needed his full energy to capture the foul beast; anything weaker and the stupid boy would have killed it. Besides, his idiotic servants were having no luck getting past the old coot's wizard defenses.

Now though, the boy just had to be killed, and his plans would fall into place. But deep down, the man felt a feeling he would never, not to the end of time would admit- fear.

Fear that the boy could succeed, could find out about his return. He had seen what the young wizard could do, and what he was capable of in the future; he had to be rid of him now before it was too late.

For while this boy was his beginning, he could also be his end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing Harry felt once he regained consciousness was blood-lots of it. He groaned, now feeling a massive headache pounding on his forehead, and tried to remember what had happened.

He was with Abe-in the study. And then there was this noise- a dragon, a bloody dragon, had come and taken them. Why it hadn't killed them on the spot Harry wasn't sure, but he was afraid of the answer.

Gaining some confidence, Harry slowly opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy (Harry didn't want to know where his glasses where) but he could make out the faint outline of a small, pale room lighted by an unseen source; Besides the fogginess and slowed reaction time of his brain, it didn't take a genius to realize he was imprisoned.

Quickly Harry tried to recall his training Abe had given him in case he was ever in a situation like this. First he had to attempt summoning his wand; taking a deep breath, Harry whispered in a hoarse voice, "Accio wand". Nothing happened. This normally wouldn't of bothered him, as it took time for the summoned object to arrive, but he didn't feel the buzzing sensation of his magic leaving his body. The spell hadn't worked.

Confused, Harry did it again, and again, until it became evident to him it wasn't going to work. Then it became clear to Harry what was wrong; he was drugged. Abe briefly spoke to him about a type of potion that could block someone's magical core.

" _It doesn't necessarily remove one's ability to perform magic," he explained to Harry._

 _"The Conpesco potion merely severs the connection to the mind, meaning its not gone but unresponsive."_

 _"But why haven't I heard of this potion before? Surely someone could've given some to Voldemort then killed him" Harry protested._

 _Abe sighed and said, "It's not that simple. Conpesco is extremely effective as its simple to make, but only for a short amount of time; the stronger the wizard the faster they can overcome it. Plus after its involvement in Minister Doulob's assassination in 1912, it has been banned from use worldwide. The ingredients required are now only found in wizard black markets, and even then you're stretched to find them! Not to mention it won't eliminate someone's Occulmency shields, meaning it can't be used to pry information out of prisoners and only for short-lived combat situations. You'd be wise to leave it alone, but also lucky to never encounter it."_

Luck was never Harry's friend. He wished Abe had gone over how to overcome the potions effects so he could escape. He only hoped his kidnappers were just placing Conpesco in his food thinking him ignorant of its existence instead of force feeding it to him. And at least he didn't need to worry about the group discovering his secrets so easily. As terrible as it sounded, Harry hoped they only wished to kill him, and quickly at that, then at least the death of those he loved would end there and his torture would be minimal.

Thinking of the memory Harry was reminded of the capture of his mentor. He frantically searched around his holding for signs of the old man. "Professor!" "Abe!" he whispered, but no response came.

Harry knew Abe could fend for himself, but he still felt guilt for dragging his teacher into this mess. Abe warned him of the dangers involved in pursuing these ravagers, but he didn't listen.

Luckily for Harry his search wasn't for nothing. For his hands accidentally slipped over a familiar shape which he immediately took for his glasses. Quickly Harry moved to place them on his face silently praying that they weren't broken. To his relief he was met with a clear view of his surroundings. _Guess the slimy bastards want me to see my imprisonment_ he mused. Though once seeing where he was, Harry immediately wondered if blurred vision was better.

Not even twenty feet away lied the same beast that took him captive. The putrid smell of blood he smelled earlier was coming from a long gash across the creatures back thigh. A river of dried blood surrounded the dragon as it tried to tenderly clean its wound to no avail. Long chains much like the ones at Gringotts were strapped around the animal's neck and legs leaving it virtually immobile.

Despite the dragon's role in his capture, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the magnificent creature in front of him. It was just as much a prisoner as he was. Sensing the new movement in the room, the dragon quickly spun its head around to face Harry's. In an instant Harry's pity turned to fear. He was barely able to defend himself from a dragon with magic! How was he supposed to do it without?

The beast narrowed its eyes at him and barred its teeth; a low growl pierced the deadly silent room and sent chills down Harry's spine. He prepared for his impending incineration by slowly backing away (which was hard enough with his lack of strength and obviously broken ankle). But to his surprise the beast simply snorted out a puff of smoke annoyingly(but also with a clear longing) and moved itself to face the other direction.

Harry released a sigh he didn't know he was holding in relief to the dragon. Though before he could ponder it any longer, two ruff arms grabbed Harry by the shoulder blades.

Instinctively he moved to get out of the restraints, but their grip was to strong. Harry was forced to watch himself be dragged out of his and the dragon's cell by his capturers, The Shade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two burly ravagers unceremoniously dropped Harry in the middle of a large enclosure he recognized to be the one from his dream, but noticeably it lacked the pit of snakes, and in its place was a table full of the snake people he had seen in both dreams and reality; at the end of the table directly facing himself was their leader. Only about 30 of the men sat at the table, and the rest stood pilled around the balconies Harry recalled from his vision.

In a futile effort to escape Harry quickly tried to stand up in hopes of making a run for it (he knew before he did it that it was a stupid idea but at least he could tell Hermione he tried every option). Before he could even hobble a steep the leader maliciously hissed, "Vinculi". His yellow scales seemed to shimmer for a moment before the spell surged forward and wrapped Harry in unbreakable chains; the added weight was too much for his body to handle and he collapsed helplessly to the floor, which caused the whole group to hiss in a way Harry took as a laugh.

"Even their bloody laugh is unnatural" he grumbled to himself. Soon the hissing ceased and the lead ravager stood from his chair. "Harry Potter..." he hissed in English, slowly making his way towards him, his cape dramatically flapping out behind him. Now seeing him in person Harry judged him to be only a few years older than himself; perhaps twenty-five or so, but for all he knew the half man, half snake creature in front of him was as old as Dumbledore.

"I must sssay itsss an honor to be in the pressssence of The SSSavior", He grinned evilly. "Though I thought it would be harder to capture a wizard who evaded death twice. Guesss your not as powerful ass the world believes."

"Funny that it still took you months to find me, six fully-trained wizards, and a dragon to get me? I'd say that's a victory for me." Harry retorted with more bravo than he felt. He wasn't going to play the incapable child card anymore.

This comment only fueled the Shades' fire as they erupted in even more laughter. Once it died down again the leader replied still chuckling, "You're a fool to think ssoo, Harry Potter. Our master hass powersss you could only dream of-"

"You mean Lazaras?" Harry interrupted causing the congregation to turn a ghostly white (well the closest they were physically able to). "Yeah I've heard of the bloke. Didn't he die a thousand years ago or something like that?"

The leader went from a look of terror to one of fury and in rage yelled, "You are not to utter hisss name! Crucio!"

Harry was hit with the all too familiar curse as his body was hit with millions of individual needles seemingly piercing his skin; he bit down so hard on his lip that he drew blood. This seemed to please the ravager enough to release the curse after a minute (but to Harry it seemed like hours).

"Hopefully that hass taught you some mannerss Mr. Potter", He grinned. Harry spit out blood from his mouth and relied in mock sweetness, "Sorry to disappoint you. Your curse is a stunner compared to Voldemorts." To his surprise, no one flinched at the name.

One of the ravagers at the long table let out a lone laugh and said, "You sspeak hiss name ass if it's ssomething we fear, but you have yet to feel true fear."

"Ssilence Ralof!" the leader snapped. The man, supposedly Ralof, immediately quieted and sat down again. "Now," the leader continued. "Where were we?"

"I think we were at the part where the villain unendingly gloats some more about capturing his target, which might I say, is a waste of useful time spent killing me." Harry answered giving the room a smile. _Hermione would kill me for edging them on._

"Oh but you ssee Harry Potter, we have no wissh to kill you jusst yet... There are other matterss that need to be dealt with firsst." Harry made no move to comment much to the ravager's glee and he continued.

"There are ssome questionss that need to be answered firssst. And what better way to find out then by getting our essteemed guesst to help usss."

Harry silently cursed to himself; he was foolish to think they wouldn't want information. He refused to let his friends, no, family, be in any more danger because of him. Harry would do everything in his power to protect them; that's all he did, and all he ever wanted to do.

"If you think I'll give you anything helpful.." Harry said gritted through his teeth. His voice was filled with such malice that it seemed to take the leader a moment to recover before he replied smirking again, "I never ssaid it would be done willingly, Mr. Potter. You are far too noble to do sssuch a thing.

Jafar! Isss the Veriserum in our pocesssion yet?" A small but burly man stood up from the table visibly shaking and reminded Harry much of Wormtail. It seemed to Harry that maybe not all of the men were here by choice.

"No-not yet, Apep. We have had a few-misshapesss procuring it, but it sshou-should be in our hands very ssoon," Jafar stuttered.

The leader, now revealed to be named Apep, narrowed his eyes at his fellow member. "Very well Jafar. You are lucky to esscape this incident unharmed. For if I persssonally know the difficulty attaining it you would find yourself amongssst our-pets- tonight. A look of fear passed over his face before he replied while never wavering his gaze away from the floor,

"Ye-yess Apep. I thank you for your mercy." Apep turned his serpent eyes away from his cowardly brother and returned them to Harry who tried his best to keep the worry of digesting truth serum from his face. Unfortunately he was not successful and Apep took advantage of his opening.

"Scared Potter?" He taunted.

"You wish"

Apep broke out into a devilish smile and continued, "Wrong ansswer. You should be terrified. Sscared of us breaking you? Killing you? No? Well maybe ssomething elsse then. How about your friendss? Afraid you will fail them, or get them killed? Ssurley it wouldn't be the firsst time."

"Stop-" Harry mumbled, now hanging his head, trying to keep the images of his fallen friends at bay.

"Hmm sstruck a nerve have I? Do you fear usss finding them, torturing them, and only giving them death until they beg for it. And in the end tell them it'ssss all because Harry Potter ratted them out to sssave hisss own sskin."

"That's Enough"- "And what about that ssilly girl who comesss to ssee you sso often? Iss that your girlfriend? Ssomething tells me sshe knowss of uss just as you and the old man do; she would need to go assswell. But ssurely ssuch a pretty thing could give usss some-fun- before she joined you both. And it would all be because of-"

"I said that's ENOUGH!" Harry screamed in pure anger. Past feelings of pain and weakness were forgotten as all Harry could think of was hurting the thing threatening Hermione. Suddenly a yellow ring of magical energy formed around Harry and shot out heading towards any other life form in the room. It traveled through the ravagers like a strong wind, and the force was enough to knock many down and even extinguish the enchanted candles.

For a moment the only thing that could be heard in the room was Harry's ragged breathing, and the moans of a seriously injured member.

Apep relight the candles in the room with a flick of his wand and shakily stood up from the place he had fallen just seconds ago. Hiding his humiliation he turned to look at his fellow men to see how many were affected by the boy. Only about forty remained unaffected, and barley at that. Once they all saw the rage in their leader's face they quickly returned to their former positions.

"Minsey! Parker! Get Potter back to his cell!" he screamed, refusing to meet anyone in the eye. Two men stood from their spots at the table and quickly moved to grab Harry from the floor, who was fighting just to stay conscious after his magical backlash.

The two men had no trouble grabbing him this time, but they had to levitate him to his cell instead since the chains still around Harry proved to be too heavy. Just before the elevated body of Harry Potter disappeared from view of the crowd, Apep yelled to the men, "Brotherss! I think it'sss time Mr. Potter" he sneered.

"To have ssomething to eat. And make sssure to give him extra. If we're lucky more-primitive-means might prove to get what we needz"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If Harry was honest with himself, he would admit that the next few days were just short of hell; he wasn't even sure if it had been a few days, things were always dark and dreary. No light dared to enter the Shade's main headquarters. Every second felt like a minute, a minute an hour, an hour a day, and so on until Harry felt he had aged 100 years when in short it had been 4 days.

Since the ravagers didn't have their veriserum yet, they spent most of their days torturing him; mentally and physically. The main difference between muggle and wizarding torture Harry found out was that if the prisoner was on the edge of death, they could merely heal him and repeat the pain. He had his fair share of slaps and spankings at the Dursley's, but nothing compared to the weapons, and dark magic the Shade had in their possession. Some scars Harry was sure would stay with him just as Voldemort's did.

The silver lining for Harry though was that none of the men could penetrate his Occulmency shields, even in his starved and half-dead stance. He was glad he had taken Abe's advice and hidden his vital memories in his mental landscape so well. But they found other ways to drive him to insanity. One particular favorite activity for them was performing the Supressio spell on him to make him fall unconscious in a restless, nightmare plagued sleep. So once again every night Harry was forced to watch the ones he loved died, sometimes the dream selves taunting him, going as far as to wish him dead. Once awake Harry knew these were only dreams, but while living them it seemed just as real as the sky and the trees; quite frankly he wished to go die or go insane so he wouldn't care anymore.

Harry found himself waking up from one of these occurrences and woke up gasping for breath, tear marks evident on his cheeks. It took a few moments for Harry to compose himself and be able to differentiate reality from his imagination. Still visibly shaking (from both fear and the cold) Harry moved to reach for a glass of water on a plate of food to soothe his burning throat.

Immediately after taking a sip he spit out the liquid; he recognized the slight taste of the Conpesco potion. The ravagers had been placing the potion in the rations they gave him, which sometimes made it hard for Harry to not eat anything. Just to keep from fainting he conceded to eat and drink amount to sustain himself, there was no other way around it. Harry actually found himself thanking the Dursley's for conditioning his stomach to go large periods of time without food, or he was sure he would be dead by now.

Sighing, Harry took it upon himself to look for his glasses; not that it matter, there was not much more to see other than darkness, and a dragon of course. Still the sight of the giant creature unnerved Harry, especially since it to an inkling to stare at him after every nightmare. He had a feeling he wasn't the quietest while under the spell's effects.

Though he was surprised to see the beast look at him in pity, no longer curiosity and annoyance, and moved slightly (chains jingling) to the left to reveal his water bowl which was a size of a bath tub. At first Harry was wary and slightly confused; was it trying to help him. But he decided to try and move to it once the saw the look in its eyes; it read, _Well go ahead. Your thirsty._

After a few minutes of half dragging half lipping he finally collapsed in front of the water basin out of energy and breath. _How can something so easy and menial now leave me exhausted?_ Looking down into the small pool, Harry saw his reflection, but it was not the one he had just days before.

The lack of food made his cheeks protrude more from his face, and dark bags lay under his eyes; his lips were cracked and bloody, and his glasses were bent in one direction and barely remained in one piece, but all he noticed was his eyes. The eyes he got from his mother weren't his or hers at all.

They were beyond the contentment and joy he previously had, and even far from the pain filled eyes he had on the Horcrux hunt. No, these eyes, were dull and lifeless, the eyes of a dead man. _Well, I am as good as dead._

There was no way he could escape in the condition he was in, and even is he was better there was no way out from what he had seen. It seemed, ironically to him, that it was one of the rare times _he_ needed saving, but he didn't dare dwell on the possibility of a rescue. He was beyond saving. He would probably be dead before his friends even noticed his absence.

Harry could only hope that Abe was in safety now and could tell Hermione their discoveries, and then they could continue the journey he began. He almost smiled at the idea of Hermione; she would be yelling at him right now to get his head out of his arse. Hopefully she would accept his passing in time.

Looking back down at the water, Harry thought of ending it right there and then. Wasn't it better to go on his own terms? No dark lords trying to kill him or endanger his friends. No prolonged suffering or insanity at the end of the road. It would be over in a few minutes.

Yes, that was the only way he would go. If he was going to die here he was at least going to give the bastards one more slap in the face and not give them the satisfactory of the murder. Before he could change his mind, Harry took a deep breathe, one he thought to be his last, and submerged his head. The water was a bitter cold to his already sensitive skin, but he hardly noticed.

Images and moments of his life seemed to pass through his head as the minutes passed. He saw himself facing Quirrel at the Mirror of Erised, Riding the Hippogriff with Hermione, playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny, and Embracing Sirius in Grimmauld Place. Harr never realized how short his life had truly been.

Just as Harry was on his last bit of air, he heard a faint sound. It slowly began to raise in sound and he recognized it to be the song of a phoenix. The song continued to become louder and louder until it was the only thing Harry could think about. Any prior thoughts of pain, regret, and death were replaced with ones of healing, love, and strongest of all, hope.

Urged by the song, Harry reemerged from the pool gasping once again for air. Though the song disappeared with the water, its effects lingered. Harry felt fully refreshed and well for the first time since being here. He was filled with a new sense of determination and will; a will to live, a will to conquer, and one to see his family again.

He would find a way out of this. Harry would try all he could to return to his friends. To play with Teddy again, to joke with Ron, and to embrace Hermione. If it was going to lead to his dead, so be it. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There's Ch. 14! I made up a couple new spells in this chapter. All of the names come from Latin; if you have any questions about them just ask me and I'll answer. Once again I'm sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth the wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! Here's lovely Ch. 15, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm SO sorry it took so long to update. I've had major writers block on this Ch and just recently got back into school so things have been hectic.

I've received mostly positive feedback for this story and have recently past 10,000 visitors to it (I don't know tbh if this is a good or bad amount).

No need to keep you waiting any longer, so here you go!

Warning; violence.

 **Ch. 15: Time's Up**

Harry Potter soon found out that escaping from a dark wizard cult in the middle of nowhere with no wand was easier said than done.

Still, he had been through worse, hadn't he? Though he knew to get out of this he would have to at least set the basis of a plan (whether he used it or not would depend on his luck).

To begin with, he had to find an escape route, and wand. Preferably he would like his own back, but again, that would depend on his luck. And all of this would have to be done soon, for he had heard several guards speaking of the veriserum arriving in two days time.

When his mind wasn't clouded by the Conpesco potion Harry was able to form ideas, but now Harry found himself ingesting more contaminated food in hopes of getting some of his former strength back. He would have to invade one of the ravager's mind to find out an exit and where his wand was being kept, and if need be, pocess them so they could undo his restraints (the last option sickened Harry greatly, but he couldn't think of any alternative). Though once in their mind Harry would have to be wary, for he didn't know how well they were protected and how different their transformations made their minds to a humans.

This, Harry decided, was his best chance of escape; he held no illusions about the risks. There was a small chance of success, but even greater odds for death. But luckily for Harry he wasn't alone.

It was when Harry was returning to his cell for the night did he alter his plans (if only slightly). Compared to his other days at 'Shade Manor' this one had been lighter on the whole human torture thing. The man in charge of him today seemed to be one of the younger ravagers (only a year or two older than himself) and was still mostly human in appearance. Harry figured the boy must of felt pity for him (as much as he could anyway), and was grateful when he left him be in his cell without a new dose of the Supressio curse.

Looking around his small enclosure, Harry hoped this would be his last time seeing this place. If everything went according to plan, he would be out of there that time tomorrow, but when was anything easy for him?

Just as Harry was slowing down his heart beats for meditation did a noise jolt him from his concentration. He looked over across the room and saw his roommate, a hundred foot(at least) dragon, trying yet again to rip himself free of the chains tying him to the stone walls. The poor thing had been at this since Harry had arrived, and while new cracks appeared at each attempt, the chains didn't seem to budge.

Now staring at the magnificent creature, Harry was hit with guilt; how could he leave this horrid place without its other prisoner? Though their were obvious differences from him and a dragon. Stealth would be out the window, as would size. But they would have the element of surprise, and brute force. He would have to find a larger exist to fit both through, and Harry would also have to get one of the men to perform the counter curse on its chains.

Harry shook his head to organize his thoughts again. He was getting ahead of himself; he wasn't even sure if the dragon would agree to help him, let alone how to talk to it. _There always is... no! No, Abe told me not to even attempt it until he said so for saftey,_ Harry thought to himself. But another voice (that had a slight resemblance to Ron) interjected _Safety! I think caution was out the window when you were abducted by walking snakes!_ Harry sighed and rubbed his temples; his friends weren't even here and yet their imaginative fights still gave him a headache (for he had no doubt his initial thought was because of Hermione's influence on him). But this time, he decided to side with Ron. Hopefully Hermione would understand later.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at the dragon, who was still trying to free itself, and whispered, "Legimens." The familiar feeling of breaking through a wall of ice swept around him for a brief second before immediately being replaced by a feeling he hadn't felt before; it was as if he was brushing against sharp spikes, and if he deviated from that path an invisible force knocked him back. This was a much different sensation than one Harry would get from entering a humans mind. Instead of feeling pushed together by a soft but forceful bubble, he was being closed in by a wall of thorns; now he saw why Abe wished him to wait, for Harry had to keep maximum concentration and strength to keep from just slipping away.

As if on cue the creature's defenses sensed the invasion and started to swarm closer (if possible) towards him, some even beginning to break his skin. Out of reflex Harry began to push his magic against the impending danger, which seemed to only heighten the attack. To, literally, save his own skin, Harry mentally addressed the beast's conscience yelling, _I'm a friend! I mean you no harm!_

In response an almost chuckle shook the defenses around the wizard before he was formally addressed by a deep, powerful voice _. Hmph, friend? I have no friends; especially not ones who capture and control me. You are no friend of mine._

 _No! I'm not part of the group that took you._ Harry insisted trying to the great creature trying to repel the spikes impaling his sides. _They got me too. The group, the Shade, used you to get to me. My name his Harry Potter. I'm sorry you were dragged into this, but I think I can get us out-_

 _Ha! Don't make me kill you now, wizard,_ the dragon growled out. _Harry Potter is known throughout all races, not just yours; only a fool would think otherwise._

 _I am?_ Harry thought to himself, forgetting for a moment his thoughts were echoed in the dragon's mind as well (the sharp edges of the needles brought him back to focus). _Look I'm not lying! Let me show you._

Harry began sliding memories of his various encounters with danger that couldn't be altered or false, Voldemort resurrecting in the graveyard, Dumbledore battling him in the Department of Mysteries, and himself finally finishing off at the final battle.

The dragon spent a moment scrutinizing every detail of the memories before replying (begrudgingly), _It seems you speak the truth. Forgive me, Mr. Potter, my situation doesn't allow me the luxury of having powerful intruders enter my mind unchallenged._

As he finished his apology, the defenses around Harry began to fall back until they were a safe distance away from Harry. _That's alright, I should've introduced myself at the beginning I guess_ , Harry chuckled. _Not to be rude, but how do you know who I am, and who are you?_

Even in his subconscious Harry could feel a puff of smoke leave the nostrils of the beast. _My name you ask for? It is not something any human or wizard could comprehend._ But you may call me... Roldan. The dragon, Roldan, stated amused. _As to how I know you? The Dark Lord tried to recruit my race during the First War; when we refused he began to hunt our younglings which were already few in numbers. You, Mr. Potter, killed him twice, something not even our best could do. For that me and my race owes you its allegiance._

Harry was dumbfounded by this information. Even though he had been dealing with it for year it still shocked the little boy in him every time praise was given. Guess the Hungarian Horntail never got that message.

 _Oh-well thanks, Roldan. Now back to what I was saying, I think I know a how to get us out of here... But I'm going to need your help._

Roldan looked hesitant at first (Harry doupted he had ever taken orders from a human before) and he was sure the dragon would refuse, until he mournfully looked at his restrained tail, and then with full certainly grumbled, _I am at your service, Harry Potter._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even though he wasn't given the Supressio curse the night before, Harry found himself not receiving a much better sleep without it; he spent most of the night conversing with Roldan on the contents of their escape.

Luckily he remembered the way he had entered the Shade's lair, and through a flash of his memories Harry was about to see where it was as well. _There is a problem with leaving through their though, Mr. Potter,_ Roldan revealed to Harry _. The entrance is enchanted; whenever an enemy of the snakes try to leave or enter, it collapses burning and suffocating its prey. One of my kin who followed me here was the first to discover this,_ He finished guiltily.

It took them a while before they could come up with a solution, but eventually they came to the understanding that to leave they would need to bring one of the men with them(hopefully one important enough to the Shade that they wouldn't sacrifice him). After that was sorted out most of the other parts to Harry's plan Roldan agreed to be necessary, but Harry was nervous bringing up the notion of him riding on his back. To Harry's surprise, he too thought this to be the only practical thing, but asked him to not speak of it to another dragon if he came upon one saying, _It would end in more fire and blood than I would care to admit._

For the first time since being captured, Harry felt some hope in his escape. All he needed was a lazy guard, and a pinch of luck on his side. But as we all know, luck is almost never on his side.

Harry found himself being greeted that morning by not a random snake-breathed beast, but the king of them all, Apep. He inwardly cursed at his poor luck; there was no way he would be strong enough to influence him.

Apep smirked at the pitiful state of his prisoner, and distastefully threw a piece of bread into the cell, which Harry let drop to the floor. This only increased the glee on the leaders face as he said to him, "Don't worry little one, there'sss no potion in there today. No, I want you at your bessst for thiss special day."

Whatever appetite Harry could muster was set aside as fear began to clench at his stomach.

Before he even had time to form questions that would inevitably remain unanswered Apep was gone. What could be so dangerous on its own that the sadist didn't feel the need to drug him? Did behave a hardy breakfast of nails? Or perhaps he stole a lolly from a child. Whatever it was, Harry was positive him being in a good mood wasn't good for him at all.

 _Maybe-no, that's scheduled to come tomorrow...But what else could it be?_ Harry thought to himself. Indeed what else could it be? The more Harry thought about it the more likely it seemed; the Veritaserum had come early.

 _I shouldn't' be surprised_ , Harry bitterly thought already admitting defeat. Who was he to overcome a potion that forced even the darkest of souls to confess their deeds of hell. _After all nothing like the threat of death to speed up delivery._

Suddenly Harry felt a familiar but still new presence enter his mind. Roldan quickly review the thoughts Harry had put together remaining silent throughout. _I as well can't see another alternative_ , he finally admitted. _But do not loose hope yet, wizard, for I sense potential in you; nothing is impossible until proven so._

 _Potential is one thing, but besting a potion perfected over a thousand years by Potion Masters is another,_ Harry retorded. _Besides, even on the slight chance that I do manage to stop the Veritaserum, they will surely kill me after since I would be no more use to them. What would we do then?_

Before Roldan could answer both occupants were pushed out of his thoughts by a rough hand grasp his shoulder. Jerking back into the physical world, Harry looked up to see a ravager's grotesque features staring right back him. His time was up.

Harry was led into the dreary meeting hall once again, but this time was met with not a table or pit of snakes, but a crowd of hundreds of ravagers; each creepy and each enthusiastic for the 'performance'.

Harry, being 'strongly recommended', was sat on a stool on an elevated platform where chains immediately appeared to keep him there. Soon after Apep appeared through the wall of black cloaks and approached him with a vial full of clear liquid in one hand, and a knife in the other. All noise in the room stopped as he reached the prisoner.

Once he was in whispering range, he spoke. "Harry Potter," he hissed. "Thisss is the point where I would usssually explain what thisss is to ssome inferior muggle filth. but you aren't one of thosse!" He finished with a dry laugh. "And I'm quite ssure you already know what this iss."

Harry made no move to reply, and keep his head down avoiding eye contact, which seemed to only encourage Apep. Using inhuman swiftness, he snatched at harry's jaw and forced him to look in his yellow irises. "You sshall look at me!" he snapped. The whole affair left Harry in a natural stage of shock unable to reply which somehow pleased him.

"Now, as I wasss going to ssay before your lack of some sssnarky comment," he continued. "that we could do this the eassy way or hard, but now I ssee their is only one right choice."

Clenching the fingers holding onto the weapon, Apep cleanly moved the blade across Harry's lower lip down to his chin; this caused him to scream in a mixture of shock and pain, which was enough time for Apep to dispense three drops from the vial. But only 2 made it inside his mouth, for Harry spit a mix of the potion and his own blood in reflex onto Apep's sleeve. If he wasn't so close to discovering Harry Potter's secrets he would've knocked him unconscious right there, but too much had been lost to ruin his plans now. So he turned his back to the boy to face his crown of brethren, who began cheering once seeing the sight of blood.

Silently he placed a Sonorus spell on himself and began speaking to the congregation. "My brothersss" he started, unable to keep the glee out of his voice. "Now it isss the moment we have been waiting for. Not only hass our cause, deemed weak by otherssss, managed to catch the Boy-Who-Lived but we have alssso are about to learn hisss own secrets! Something not even the Dark Lord did!" His speech was met by a chorus of applause and a few bows in respect. His master would have to surely reward him for this.

"Now" Apep continued, now returning his attention to Harry, "let us begin. What is your full name, wizard?"

While the ravagers had their pre-celebration, Harry was fighting a losing battle. His mouth was a mix of metallic-tasting blood and bitter potion, neither pleasant to endure, but their was nothing he could to stop the Veritaserum's effects once it hit the mouth. And as the taste lingered in his mouth, a tingling but not a discomfort able one began to cloud his brain until, much like the imperious curse, his mind was wiped from all worries, and only a strong need to speak the truth remained.

Without giving much resistant (or even feeling the need to) Harry freely spoke, "Harry James Potter."

A wall of fear Apep wouldn't admit to having broke at the relief he felt to see the potion had worked; even the Savior had his limits.

Harry on the other hand was not feeling very well. Immediately after blurting out his name, the effects of the potion lifted for a millisecond, which was enough time for Harry to gain some of his senses back. _What am I doing?_

Obviously he was telling the truth, but why was he again? Couldn't he lie?

"Next Quessstion," Apep hissed breaking Harry from his internal battle. "What is your mentor's name, Mr. Potter?"

This time Harry was expecting the rush of the potion effect's and tried to resist. Once he started to though, the meditative and buzzing senses were replaced by a feeling of compression and intense pain as a hammer was beating on his skull. To his credit, Harry lasted a few seconds longer than his first try before he whispered faintly, "Abubakar Krinx."

Despite his rebellion, the serpent master was actually pleased the boy was resisting. After all it gave a better show.

"What has your teacher taught you about us?"

To his relief, since the question was so broad the potion eased (if only slightly) it's control on Harry's answer, so as vaguely as it let him he answered. "That you are wizard terrorists who believe yourself superior to muggles." He was quite proud of his ability to evade the true question, and he even added a muggle phrase to the insult.

Harry wasn't the only one who saw the flaw in the plan. Apep narrowed his eyes at the boy. _I underestimated him too soon._ He heard quiet whispers behind him; with no need for rumors of his incapability to fly around, he simply raised his hand, which the others immediately recognized as a sign to be silent. It was time to punish him.

"Who is the girl whom visited you often, Harry?" he sneered. Surely this would agitate him.

Fear, no, terror gripped in his stomach. He couldn't let these bastards get a hold of his Hermione! She had already risked and done too much for him; it was one thing for him to be punished, even killed for this, but he would die ten times over before letting Hermione meet the same fate. She was his _everything._

With this thought and the passion behind it, Harry fought against the Veritaserum to regain control. Each step he took to forward two steps were sending him back, but he persisted. He was working so hard to lie his pupils began to dilate and his nose began to bleed, mixing with the blood already in his mouth. The jabs of fiery pain now seemed to move in a crescendo belting out, Hermione-Hermione-Hermione-and each beat longed to be spoken, but Harry still pushed on.

After minutes of silently watching Harry Potter's struggle, the Shade finally got a name. "Polkiss!" He gasped out with a new wave of blood. "Peg Polkiss." Harry finished hanging his head in exhaustion.

 _I did it, I did it_ , Harry shockingly replayed over his head. He beat the potion; Hermione Granger was safe, for now. Harry didn't know how he had, but he thanked every god that there is and ever was that Dudley's childhood friend, Piers Polkiss' name came into his thoughts (with an obvious alteration).

Oblivious to Harry's relief, Apep accepted his answer as the truth without hesitation. _I musst admit, he resissted more than I thought possible. We must find thiss girl._

Keeping the same theme, he asked, "How do you know her?"

"School" was Harry's immediate reply. It seemed once he told his initial lie the potion began to back off, as if the beast was stalking back into its cave.

"Who elssse has visited you and learned about ussss?"

"No one-everyone else just likes me for my name." It was close enough to the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive; can't lie now can I?" Funnily enough, Apep didn't doubt his statement.

"How much do you know about us?"

"Enough"

"Who isss our leader?"

"Lazaras, but didn't he die hundreds of years ago?" Harry mockingly finished, now enjoying the whole affair. He could've easily lied, but where would the fun be in that?

Harry's answer and his vague answers did more to the congregation than Harry would know. He seemingly knew their plans, and that meant he possibly knew how to stop them. There was no doubt now, he would die today.

"Are you going to die here, Mr. Potter?" the leader menacingly spoke, moving closer to the boy.

"Don't know, can't tell the future ye' see." Harry retorted, giving him a smile showing off his blood stained teeth.

"I'm quite interessted in the girl you mentioned, what wasss her name again?"

"Peg Polkiss" it was much easier to lie now; the effects of the potion were virtually nonexistent now.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

Now even Apep could see the effects wearing off Harry, and called two especially ruff-looking ravagers from the crowd who began to move towards the boy as well.

"Lassst question." He whispered, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Are you going to escape uss, Mr. Potter?"

"Definitely"

Harry felt himself being filled will more energy than he felt since capture; it was as if his confidence and determination were feeding into his magic, replenishing his muscles and raising his adrenaline. It was now or never.

"Posside" he mumbled quietly an clearly, imagining his target.

In a blink of an eye Harry Potter vanished from the three ravager's sights leaving nothing but the chains he was bound in as proof of his existence; what followed ccould be described as an uproar.

Men and occasionally women in the room began to yell at their counterparts, accusing them of helping the prisoner to escape. Some even began to fire curses on one another. Apep meanwhile was still frozen in place, looking at the spot Harry once sat. Anger corroded inside him, but also fear; he knew who was here watching, and he was anything but pleased.

Turning to face his servants, he spun around eyes now a fiery red and yelled in a voice not his own,"SILENCE!"

Every fight and look of shock disintegrated upon hearing the voice; they too knew who was speaking.

Once Lazaras was pleased with the level of silence he continued. "There isss no spell for him to have escaped ssoo easily; he iss still here. Find Him!"

Harry was in fact still in the room. After muttering his spell a feeling much like Apparition but through water took over him; this was the first time he had attempted processing someone. Abe discourage the practice all together and only taught him it to know how to defend another attack. He would have to assume the ravagers learned how to defend themselves from it as well, so that limited his victim pool.

But he had to be fast, for he couldn't remain out of a physical form for long; quickly peeking into the surface of oblivious ravagers, Harry tried to find someone who would put up an easy fight. Finally after what seemed like hours he found the conscience of the same young ravager who relieved him of the Suppressio curse the other night, and to his luck his defenses were weaker than the others.

The boy himself, Hafiz, was standing behind the gathering of the others, mostly to avoid looking at their 'father'. In reality his true father was the one hosting the spirit; not that he would admit it to the others. They already accused him of not being loyal to the cause, this would just fuel the fire. Especially since he didn't know himself.

Suddenly a wave of power touch and broke through his defenses; before he could even hope to defend himself it was too late.

Harry entered the ravager's mind with relative ease, and upon entrance he was relieved to find his shields much more human like opposed to the scaly and slime-filled ones of the others. Of course this didn't mean he gave up control just as easily. Harry felt his walls attempting to rebuild themselves as a vacuum force tried to propel him out. But he pushed on and soon gained the senses and control of the body sending the other presence into the back of the mind; dealing with Voldemort in his head on more than one occasion unconsciously strengthen his ability to power a brain.

Regaining sight of the room once again (which was a great improvement from his own without his glasses) Harry saw yet another man being processed, but he was in no state to spy. Since he didn't have full cooperation with the body, his moves were mechanic and slow. Fortunately the room was dark enough and the occupants were so in tuned to their master no one saw(nor cared) when the leader's son disappeared into the prisoner's hall just before search parties were formed.

Anxiously Harry tried to recall the turns needed to return to his and Roldan's cell praying his escape plan wouldn't fail so pathetically because of the unneeded amount of prisoner holdings. _You'd think with so many cells they would have the decency to not board me with a bloody dragon,_ he thought forgetting his thoughts were being mirrored to the host's mind; only a dry chuckle-sound broke through the lack of thoughts after.

Though again luck was on his side, and Harry soon found himself once again looking upon Roldan (who looked more fearsome with proper eyesight). Upon entering, the beast stopped its vain attempt in pacing with chains on its legs to narrow its eyes and growl at the ravager.

Deciding it was safe, Harry performed the counter-curse and reappeared in his bloodied physical form next to the now unconscious Hafiz. Even though he couldn't see well once again, he didn't need sight nor telepathic communication to tell Roldan was relieved to see him. Having collapsed upon re-entering his boy he met the floor once again when the giant creature began stomping its feet in joy shaking the entire room. "St-stop" Harry managed to choke out in between shock waves. "They-they'll hear you."

Roldan got thankfully got the message and stopped his happy dance and regain his regal composure. Making contact with Harry's conscious he said, _I apologize for my behavior; sometimes you forget how large you are._

If the situation was different Harry might've laughed at the beast's antics. "It's alright" Harry responded aloud. "But right now we need to hurry." Roldan understood that his questions would need to be answered later and moved so Harry cut away his imprisonment. He dashed up from the floor and ran across the room hoping to make up for lost time when Roldan hissed, "His wand! You forgot his wand!"

Too flustered to head back, he merely summoned the dark black stick from the ravagers pocket so it flew into his hand. Without wasting a second he yelled, "REDUCTO!" A large red spark flew from the tip of the wand and traveled the remaining distance and made perfect contact with the chains in the wall holding his friend hostage.

Immediately upon impact the main chains disintegrated to red dust and soon created a domino effect onto the others until Roldan was free. Harry could feel him give a sigh in pleasure as he stretched his aching muscles; leaning his head down to Harry's level his light blue opals looked into Harry's emerald, and he knew the dragon was forever gratefully for this act of kindness.

Both were drawn back to the present when they heard a groan from behind them. On instinct Harry turned on the spot and aimed the wand at the now standing ravager. "Don't move" He hissed, not noticing that his anger was making him speak in Parseltongue.

The young man just nodded his head and raised his hands in defeat; he knew the tales of the great Harry Potter.

"You have two choices." Harry said narrowing his eyes at one of his torturers. "You can either help us willingly, or I could pocess you again. Both ways you are going to come with us."

Hafiz shivered at the thought of being invaded again, but thought about the ultimatum. Either way he was leaving this place... whether he was happy or sad about that he wasn't sure. But he be damned if he'd let his pride be damaged again by his own prisoner.

After a few seconds the ravager slowly nodded his head and said, "I'll help you." Seeing that Harry was still not lowering _his_ wand he continued. "I sswear on my magic that I will help you escape to the best of my ability."

Roldan gave his approval to Harry and he lowered the wand. Both sides stood staring at the other for a few moments until voices were heard approaching their room. Hafiz immediately took the lead.

"Quick!" he snapped. "There'ss another way out."

With no better option but to trust the young ravager Roldan and Harry followed him as he led the pair to the stone-wall opposite from the entrance. Explaining their unanswered question he said, "It wass put in here in case of an attack, it should sstill work."

Hafiz began chanting something in Arabic Harry quickly lost track off, but he was not fast enough. Three other ravagers entered the chamber and saw the three trying to escape. "There! Why you traitor!" one of them (who Harry was almost positive was Ralof) yelled. Hafiz ignored the three approaching and continued his spell leaving Harry and Roldan to deal with the group.

The dragon spent no time hesitating before he began extending his revenge on his capturers. With a hardy roar Roldan swished his tail from behind him and knocked the slower two ravagers strait into the opposing wall with a mighty _crack,_ leaving Ralof to Harry. The slightly shorter man sneered at him and pointed his wand at Harry.

"You won't escape thiss alive, Potter!" During this tirade Harry noticed something; that the wand being pointed at him was his! With a newfound determination Harry didn't even waste time retorting to the man and sent a silent disarming spell towards him, who unfortunately blocked it in time.

Both traded off spells to the other, but neither gaining an edge; Harry wasn't as strong without his own wand and his wand wasn't as strong without him. Vaguely Harry heard his reluctant partner finish his spell as the wall behind him began to crumble. He dived out of the way of a boulder about the smash him only to hit his opponents own Expelliarmus.

Harry was forced to watch as the ravager gracefully caught the wand, now in pocession of two and stalked toward him. "Harry Pot-" he stated hissing, but didn't finish because a claw the size of Harry's arm impaled his side, killing him instantly.

 _Hmph, pathetic wizard_ Harry heard Roldan think to him but he paid it no mind, dead set on regaining his wand.

Running towards the fallen snake, he felt a sickly feeling in his gut. Not at the sight of the man's blood and the gaping hole in his stomach, but at the crushed phoenix-feathered wand lying in the wreckage. Just by seeing the splinters still stuck to Roldan's claw he could tell how it broke; there was no hope in repairing it this time.

Stubbornly Harry picked up as much of the wood as he could and stuffed it into his pocket; he also distastefully picked up both his opponents wand and the one he took from the young ravager.

Once he finished he saw an even larger group of the Shade running into the room firing spells. Harry turned and ran back towards the now gaping hole in the wall, swerving between large stones to avoid being hit by a spell and firing one off whenever he was able. When he was close enough he heard the ravager helping him yelling at him to hurry and squinted to see Roldan duck his head inside the hole. Panting Harry leaped over a long boulder and crouched beneath it next to his partner.

"Took you long enough" the ravager snapped at him ducking to narrowly avoid being hit by Roldan's tail.

"I was getting something-" Harry retorted back, his voice full of equal malice. "I could say the same to you,-."

"Hafiz" the ravager interrupted. "And it would've been fasster if I have my wand."

Harry ignored the comment to transfigure a wall of thorny vines much like the ones in his Twiwizard Tournament to create a barrier between them and the other wizards. It was a quick curse Abe taught him that worked similar to fieri but didn't rely on the caster's focus letting them attend to other methods of attack. The wall of plants soon grew to cover no only the base of the opening, but also its sides; whoever was unfortunate enough to come to close found themselves entangled and suffocated by it.

"That should hold them for a few minutes." Harry said breaking Hafiz from his awed trance. He got up from his position and headed towards the squished together dragon, and threw back Hafiz's wand over his shoulder.

Hafiz regained his sense and got up as well. "We musst move quickly." he responded. "This doorway is like the othersss; it will soon sensse my betrayal and then nothing can sstop it from caving in.

As quickly as they could the two wizards and dragon made their way to the surface. Fatigued by his large exerts of magic, Harry was forced onto Roldan's back on his insistence leaving Hafiz (whom neither fully trusted yet) to lead them to the surface through the right tunnels and banishing rocks when needed to fit the dragon through. This process would've been quicker if the group didn't need to cover their scents and tracks both magically and normally.

After about an hour of this tedious system all members of the group were feeling the strain. But suddenly little specks of light began to sparkle off the otherwise pitch-black walls; they reached the surface just in time too. The walls began to shake and sand slowly drizzled onto the floor from the ceiling.

"We musst hurry! The walls are collapsing." Hafiz yelled. Filled with new purpose and the sight of light gave enough energy back to the three; Harry and Hafiz worked together to keep the falling rocks from hitting any of them while Roldan sweeped the sand walls quickly building in height to the sides. As time went by both the rocks, sand, and light increased in quantity, and both wizards were forced onto the dragon's back to stay above the sand. The exist was so close Harry could almost see only light now.

 _Come on Roldan you're almost there!_ Harry encouraged to his friend, sending all the energy he could spare into the creature. With one final roar of anguish the beast broke through the now sand-filled cave and collapsed on the dry desert floor breathing heavily.

All three were blinded by the sudden onpoar of light since it had been days (months for the ravager) since they had seen natural light. Roldan was the first to recover; regaining his senses he shaked both the remaining sand and Hafiz from his body.

Hafiz grumbled from the ground, still unable to see, mumbling something like, "Sstupid overgrown lizard."

Harry recovered next and immediately turned to look at their escape route. It was now fully filled with sand and rocks began to appear on the surface, completely magically camouflaging it with the barren landscape.

Right then and there Harry gave his first smile in his newly regained freedom and did something completely unprecedented: he laughed. For the first time in what seemed like years, he truly laughed; perhaps he finally lost it.

Once he was finished Hafiz and regained his sight enough to squint at him. "We aren't free yet, Potter." he said, wry of how this crazed man might react. "There's other wayss to leave the Pit. They will already have groups coming to look at where the different tunnel exisst end."

This stopped Harry's laughter for good. "Where are we?" he asked.

"By my people it's called Ta'ala; it means to come with uss. It is the largesst gathering place for us to meet. By your kind it's Aswan, Egypt." Looking at Roldan, who was stretched out on the ground soaking in the freedom he said, "If the beasst lets uss ride it we shall make it back to you and the old man'ss home by nightfall."

Roldan narrowed his eyes at the comment but continued to roll around in the sand, but Harry was confused. "Why are you helping us so much?"

Hafiz merely shrugged and said, "I swore to." Harry knew not to push it more than that.

Re-connecting with Roldan, Harry said, _He's right, we need to leave. But you can leave now if you want; your part of the deal has been fulfilled._ The dragon stopped what he was doing and started at the human. After a moment of silence harry heard in his head, _I have never known a wizard as noble as you, Harry Potter. I shall stay with you until I'm no longer needed._

Harry was touched by his display of loyalty. _But!_ he continued. _I won't have that-thing-on my back. If he's coming then he'll be held in my claws._ Harry gave Roldan's proposition to Hafiz, who was appalled at the thought of trusting the dragon so much, but given the alternative was pocession, he saw no way around it.

So Harry performed a sticky charm onto his torn trousers hoping it would to something to help him stick to the spell-repellent dragon hide while Hafiz took all his energy to keep from screaming (Harry couldn't help but notice his skin beginning to get a greener tint than normal) as Roldan held him in his claw reluctantly in the air. Harry greedily breathed in the fresh air the elevation brought, not all bothered by the height.

All went well for the first half-hour until Roldan nose dived (causing the ravager to scream his head off) without warning almost sending Harry off the front. About a hundred feet from the ground the dragon seemed to regain his senses, and shook off the unwelcome feeling that came over him and started gaining altitude again.

 _What was that?_ Harry yelled to Roldan which despite being a mental thought could barely be understood through the strong winds. _He's-he's back_ , the creature gasped.

 _The sorcerer is back!_ At first Harry didn't understand what his friend was talking about, but suddenly he felt an unfamiliar presence in Roldan's mind. Something small, but dark growing in the corner that could easily be overlooked if you didn't know what you were looking for. Immediately upon seeing it Harry knew what he was talking about.

Focusing completely on helping him, Harry said, _Roldan! You can fight him... you are stronger than him._

 _I..I can't_ he groaned, his eyes flickering from their normal light blue to the eerie blue color of the Imperious Curse then back every few seconds. _Yes you can!_ Harry insisted. _I'm right here, I'll help_ \- their line of communication was severed when a jab of pain on his forehead forced him to focus back on his own senses. But by returning the small pain felt in Roldan's mind multiplied ten-fold when he was on his own.

Harry felt as if his forehead was being pried open by someone's bare hands; he vaguely heard Hafiz screaming his name from somewhere. Still clutching his head in pain, Harry tried to find the source of danger.

What he failed to see was Apep and a few other Shade members flying freely around them much like how Voldemort did surrounding the group. One ravager was quietly chanting and keeping eye contact with Harry making sure the boy remained impaired. Meanwhile the other three circled around the claw holding Hafiz trying to land a spell on him.

Apep flew above the others watching the attack unfold. He approved of what he was seeing, and landed onto Roldan's back in front Harry who was in too much pain to notice.

 _Father give me strength to finish thisss,_ Apep thought to himself before he too began to say an incantation. If correctly performed this spell would kill the boy; he wouldn't risk a killing curse on him.

Whispering in Parseltongue, a black ball with sparked electric sides formed at the tip of his wand and grew in size until it Apep deemed it sufficient. He looked one more time at the boy, who seemed to get enough control over himself to understand what was about to happen and simply stared into the ravagers own eyes. "Goodbye, Harry Potter" he sneered before releasing the curse.

But at that moment, the beast began to dive towards the ground again and gave a mighty roar in conquest. Apep was forced to watch as his perfectly formed spell was steered away from its original coordinates to instead hit the wizard in the eyes; in response Harry screamed, feeling like his eyes were being corroded away by an acid. All thoughts but the pain were driven from his thoughts until all he wished for was death to end his suffering. Unfortunately, harry wouldn't get it from the spell. While extremely painful, the spell in his eyes would not be lethal.

Cursing his bad luck, Apep decided to indeed fall back on a killing curse (after all he couldn't escape it three times?), but was struck from his concentration when he heard his brothers beginning to scream. Looking around, he saw they were being attacked by other groups of wizards on brooms. All of them were retreating back South to their headquarters, leaving Apep also no choice but to return with them unless he was to be killed. Leaving only Harry in pain as a sign of him ever being their, he was gone.

Harry still screamed in pain, tears streaming from his eyes and was only kept on Roldan's back by his poorly executed sticky charm. The dragoon too was in pain, still battling mentally with the dark forces, who only saw escape through crashing.

The last thing Harry heard before completely blacking out was the cry of a Phoenix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay finally after weeks! And the longest yet! Don't expect them all to be this long, but you all deserve this much after the wait. Please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Back up with the New Chapter! But first I would like to say something (Yes I know boring but bear with me)

I've gotten a lot of hate about my little Snape and Lily thing way back in what Ch.6? 7?- You can tell how amazing a writer I am that I can't even remember what Ch Anyway, I would like to set a few things clear.

1\. Snape is obviously the most debated good/bad character in the series. I get people who view him as abusive, stalker-ish, and the one I can't argue with, a bit creepy. But still, JK Rowling intended him to be good and so do I. That doesn't mean I completely forgive him for all that he's done or think is the ultimate hero; the things he did the students (Neville and harry especially) are inexcusable, but I understand where he's coming from and I think some people don't give him enough credit for that.

2\. JK Rowling SAID that if Snape wasn't interested in the Dark Arts then Lily would've eventually grown to love him. Like us, she must eventually find out his true allegiances, and despite his dark past, he did redeem himself (partly). That and the fact that she married really early out in life (BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME I WANT TO SAY I LOVE JAMES! I really do, but you can't sit here and tell me a girl knows what she wants right out of school). Plus as Harmony fans one of our own arguments is that if Harry waited longer before getting married he might've seen how Hermione was better.

For those reasons I wrote that Chapter the way I did. If you need a refresher, notice that I didn't pick James or Snape with Lily; she's indecisive and is like what most 21 year olds are. Of course she loves James and Harry, but she loves her Sev too. That's why I felt it important to include that, because this idea is also important for the evolution of Harry. Deep down I think Harry knew how his mom was feeling, and while I will not make this Snily, I will acknowledge the possibility.

ITS A FREE COUNTRY! Without further ado, I give you

 **Ch. 16. So good to see you again!**

The next thing Harry felt was a quite familiar feeling, pain. His whole body seemed to ache from bruising, malnutrition, and exhaustion. _Well, at least I can feel all of my body parts_ , Harry thought to himself in between the beats of his headache.

Letting out a large groan, Harry tried to open his eyes. But the strange thing was, he saw no difference in his surroundings once he lifted up his eyelids; it was as if he were trapped in a pitch black room. But even feeling around himself Harry knew this wasn't the case. Just by twiddling his fingers and the lack of a crink in his back he could tell he was in an actually bed now. And moving his unrestrained hands he felt cold bars running parallel to his sides. With enough experience with them to know, Harry realized he was in a hospital bed.

And being in an infirmary meant one thing; he successfully escaped The Shade. Despite his still lack of sight, huge relief left his shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief. He was finally gone; free. No matter where he was now for the moment he was perfectly safe, something he couldn't say for a while now.

Suddenly Harry heard a door being thrown open and an argument ensuing.

"For the last time Abe I will NOT marry you" Madam Pomfrey said, obviously annoyed by the conversation.

"Oh come on Poppy; you know we'd be quite the pair together." Abe responded. But while still in a light-hearted tone, Harry could hear the weakness in his voice.

Poppy scoffed and retorted, "For the last time no! I spent too many of my years waiting for you, but not anymore." Before Abe could respond, Madam Ponfrey must have realized Harry was awake and squealed, "My goodness, he's awake!"

Any previous fun the two were having immediately stopped as they rushed over to Harry Potter. Before Harry could even say a word about his own condition the nurse began to stuff potions down his throat muttering things like, "Bloody hippies, almost killing my best patient"

The last potion he swallowed was particularly vile, and Harry had to try extremely hard not to spit it back out. But soon Harry felt his sore muscles seizing to hurt and his pounding head stop. Now able to think clearly, Harry spat out, "What was in that last dose, slugs?"

Ignoring the dry humor Madam Pomfrey answered, "Oculi (AN: Crappy name I know). It's a very rare potion that can restore a person from blindness for a short amount of time. I hope it'll work, I don't know what spell you were hit with." It started slowly but soon Harry began to see blurry lines of light peeping through the darkness. Then once the little beads of light poke through an on slaughter of light poured into his vision. Now instead of being blinded by darkness it was light that keep him from seeing his surroundings. But soon enough Harry was able to decipher at first general shapes, then a (albeit blurry) Madam Pomfrey and Abe appeared next to him.

The nurse let out a sigh seeing that the potion had done its job then searched for any other injury she could fix; while she did her work she said, "You're lucky, Mr. Potter, that your eyes didn't bulge at your sockets; still, disabling your sight even more isn't the best outcome either. And unfortunately, this isn't something glasses or charms can fix I'm afraid."

Ignoring the obvious life-changing news for a moment, Harry smiled at his practitioner and replied, "Why Pomfrey I'd say we've been through quite enough together for you to call me Harry." This comment made his mentor chuckle, but he quickly stifled it once the beady eyes of Poppy turned to him. Now standing perfectly straight facing Harry she coldly answered, "The day I call you Harry, Mr. Potter is the day that you walk in her to be treated on your on free will!" With that she stiffly turned her back and marched out the door leaving the boy and his mentor alone.

Now freely showing his amusement Abe said limping closer to Harry, "You'll have to excuse her, Harry. You've left her no time to relax in days, and from what I've been told you are her best customer.

"But enough of that" he said dismissing it with his hand. Placing it on Harry's shoulder he said softly, "It's good to see you again."

Harry, who was also smiling now, replied equally relived, "You too, Professor." The two stayed like this for a moment before Abe retracted his hand and shakily took a seat next to Harry's bed.

Seeing his mentor struggle like that greatly concerned Harry, who couldn't imagine the torture he went through on his behalf. "Are you alright, Abe?" he asked gingerly.

Abe previous light demeanor change at the question to one of grief. "I won't lie to Harry; I wasn't treated nicely. But seeing you I was given the better hand." Slightly shifting in his seat he continued with a small smile. "Some good old fashion torture really makes you feel your age...No, I'm not as young as I used to be I'm afraid, and theirs no denying that I won't completely recover from this."

A lump in Harry's throat appeared at hearing his words; his fears of endangering those around him was happening all over again. Suddenly a flashback of old memories filled his vision; Hermione falling at the Ministry, Lavender being killed by Greyback, even Malfoy being hit by the curse _he_ said. Luckily he was saved from even more anguish by Abe speaking once again.

"Now don't go blaming yourself, Harry" he said much how a mother would scold her child. " _I_ was the one who taught you about the Shade. _I_ was the one too cocky in my defenses to consider them breachable. If anyone is to blame for this it's me. In fact if it wasn't for you, they probably would've killed me on the spot; I think they only kept me as a bargaining chip for you."

"Don't say that, sir." Harry protested. "I was the one who perused the subject and made you teach me. Not to mention the one the ravagers were after."

Abe gave a weak smile to Harry and said, "Let's just call it a draw then."

Silence ensued once again before Abe sighed and spoke. "I suppose I should answer your unasked questions." he said. "How did I escape, where was I? The truthful answer to both is I don't know. And certainly your escape was much more glamorous than mine. Wherever they did keep me was small, dark, and smelly; much like them now that I think of it. Not many ravagers were their, most of them were probably too occupied seeing you. And one night, the guard to my cell made the mistake to leave his wand across the room and well, let's just say there're less wizards tying to kill us now."

Harry didn't push more on that subject but added a new question. "But how did we end up in Hogwarts?" he asked, for surely that was where they were.

"Ah, now that I can't take credit for." Abe answered. "I spent a good day or two wandering disoriented in the middle of the Sahara wandless, for it was lost in my haste, and had the inability to apparate; for the potion they used on me confused my thoughts to keep from thinking logically. If it wasn't for your friend Hermione I probably would've been stranded for twice as long, and then it would've been too late."

Now Harry, being who he is, had hundreds of questions float to his mind in that moment; such as where is she? how did she find Abe and him? But Harry being Harry instead chose to brilliantly say, "H-Hermione!?"

"I was wondering if that would come up." the old man smirked. "Yes. Apparently, she had some sort of ring that notified her when you were in danger, and upon seeing our home in ruins, she figured out what happened. And as you can imagine the Savior going missing makes a grand headline, so thousands of wizards were out canvasing North Africa for you; why, I think the obliviators at the ministry have been working double shifts for days."

"Anyway, there will much time to talk of this later; right now the issue at hand is your health and what happened to you." Abe said, scanning for any remaining injury like Poppy.

"I was wondering when that would come up" Harry sheepishly smiled. Looking over himself (which was hard with his vision), Harry luckily didn't see any major injuries. Patches of newly dried blood covered sores on his legs and arms, and Harry could only assume all of his inevitable cuts and bruises had already been taken care of. However and whoever saved him from recapture had done their job well.

The only issue he could find was in fact his eyes. It was odd how he was unable to see anything without a potion, and even that didn't fix his eyes completely; Harry couldn't remember the last spell he was hit with either. The only memory he had of his flight escape was Roldan roaring in pain, then immense pain himself, and finally blackness. Not matter, it would come in time. Again, the only real problem he had was seeing things. He couldn't continue taking a potion every hour just to see where he was going! That was impractical and he wouldn't last a day. Harry sighed as he felt his headache return; hopefully a solution could be found.

Harry was saved from answering Abe when the doors to the hospital wing re-opened revealing a hectic phoenix closely followed by an equally flustered Ron Weasley.

"Harry!" he screamed, sprinting up to his best mate; Ariana likewise sang in joy and flew to her master's soldier.

"Ron!" Harry breathlessly said. Joy washed over him as he realized how much he missed his re-headed friend. "It's great to see you!"

As this was going on, Abe silently stood from his seat and left the room, deciding Harry would need time with his friends(and also hoping to run into Poppy once again).

"It's good to see me!" Ron laughed. "What about you mate! You gave everyone a scare these last two weeks!"

 _Was I really gone that long?_ Harry thought to himself.

"I'm just glad my team found you alright." Ron said proudly, seemingly puffing up his chest.

Harry smiled at his friends antics and asked, "So are you the one who found me?"

"Well, I can't take all the credit" Ron shyly replied rubbing his head, now realizing how vain his last statement sounded. "Kingsley let this be our first field assignment, and if it wasn't for your bird we wouldn't have found you."

Ariana seemed to blush at the compliment and snuggled her head even closer into Harry's neck.

"And you gave us quite a first experience too mate." Ron continued. "A bloody dragon! You were riding on a dragon, being chased by at least ten other wizards and still managing to have one captive with you after being trapped for a week! No offense mate, but you making those stories of you as a kid seem realistic."

Harry tried to laugh at Ron's attempt to lighten the mood, but his dampened at remembering Roran and his escape partner. "Ha,yeah I guess you're right, mate." Harry responded also trying to stay casual. "So what happened to Ror- I mean the dragon, and ravager anyway?"

If Ron noticed his screw up he ignored it. "Well that bloody thing was harder to control than the other wizards to be honest." Ron answered. "It didn't seem to fond of us taking you; hell I lost an eyebrow to that think." He took a moment to show Harry where a small patch of slightly lighter hair was growing on his eyebrow.

"Anyway," he continued. "we were lucky that your teacher came to help us when he did, or else we might've all ended up fried."

"So, did it just leave?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head in response. "That's the oddest thing," he said, "we were planning to leave it be, but once it saw that we didn't mean to hurt you, it completely changed and wanted to come with us! I thought I'd gone mad! Can you imagine me meeting up with a dragon twice in less than a year?! Bloody mental...well, he did come back with us eventually, and I'll tell ya, Hagrid and Charlie went insane! The poor thing can't get a break!"

Here Harry truly laughed at the sight of Ron's older brother and his giant friend ogling over a hundred foot dragon.

"Well, I can't say the same about the snake-head." Ron continued. "Lucky for us he was out when we got him, so it was easy to still bring him back."

While he had every reason not to, Harry felt guilty for the young ravager being captured. After all without him he wouldn't have made It out alive. "So.. where is he now?" Harry choked out.

Oblivious to Harry's discomfort Ron replied, "He's at St. Mungo's right now getting healed, but pretty soon he'll be moved to Azkaban until the Ministry is ready to question him."

"Azkaban!" Harry stuttered out. "Ron I don't think you understand, he saved my-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Both boys turned to the source of the noise only to find a frizzy haired, teary-eyed Hermione Granger. Without meaning to harry filled with relief upon seeing the blurry figure of his best friend. But if he could've seen betther, Harry would've seen this wasn't the same Hermione he last saw. Her face was thinner and her eyes were red with large bags under them, and to top it off her face was in pure in utter rage. It was as if she was debating whether to hug or strangle him to death.

Hermione, marching determinedly forward, walked straight past Ron, who seemed to be holding his hands up ready to defend herself (to which she snarled at him "I'll deal with you later!") up to Harry. But to his relief the tough façade (which he now saw was their) dissolved and left him with a sobbing Hermione clinging to his chest. Both boys knew not to move her.

After a solid minute of crying (a very awkward minute for Harry and Ron) Hermione finally managed to utter some words. "I-I missed-you" she sniffed in between sobs. "You-you"

Just then her fury returned and she detached herself from Harry and in anger slapped him across the face; the sound of her hand hitting his cheek being the only sound in the room. And before either man could process what happened Hermione placed her hands on Harry's cheek and kissed him full on the lips.

Shocked, Harry neither kissed back nor stopped it (later he'd try to convince himself it was because he didn't want to get slapped again). In less than two seconds it was over, but the memory would last a lifetime.

"Prat!" Hermione yelled, back to being upset. Even going as far as to hit him on the shoulder. "You-stupid-prat!"

Gasping, she finished by saying, "How could you do this to me!" Once it seemed that Hermione was about to hit Harry again, Ron finally stepped in and restrained his girlfriend. She struggled in his arms shrieking, "Let me go!" but it was no use. After a few moments of futile struggle Ron let go of her seemingly out of pity, but it didn't end well for him.

"And don't get me started with you!" Hermione snapped, stabbing her finger into Ron's chest. "I told you to wake me the moment Harry was awake!"

"Hermione the way you were going Harry might have needed to wait for you to wake up!" Ron yelled back. "You've barely eaten, much less slept in days. Excuse me for looking out for my girlfriend!"

Retreating from the offensive stance, Hermione said with much less gusto, "I'm-I'm fine." This was clearly a lie and both boys could tell by how Hermione look; it was too much like the tent days for Harry's liking.

Deciding to step in before things got too out of hand, Harry calmly said (while still being in some shock himself), "Ron-why don't you leave Hermione and me alone for a bit."

Harry could see Ron was hesitant to leave them alone. After having his girlfriend kiss him Harry couldn't blame that. But it seemed Ron trusted them enough and nodded and began to head out. Before going he placed a loving hand on Hermione's should which she coldy brushed away. Then with a bang from the ancient door he was gone.

For a minute the only sounds in the room were the teens heavy breahing and the soft purring of Ariana. Wordlessly, Harry scooted over and opened his arms in anticipation. Hermione accepted the gesture and climbed atop the bed only with a quiet sob and the creaking of the mattress being heard. Harry jerked at the sudden weight gain, but quickly forgot it once his nostrils filled with bushy hair.

But still, Harry did not move Hermione, and they laid there; her clinging to his chest and him rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Hermione's pity laugh broke the silence.

"Look at me" she pondered aloud. "Sobbing over you almost dying when you're the person who-well almost died. How pitiful is that?"

"Well," Harry responded, taking the rhetorical question very seriously, "Considering that I do the same things when you almost die, either we're both pathetic or it's just natural for us to blame ourselves."

"But this was my fault!" Hermione insisted, flustered. "If only I'd listened to you and kept the bloody ring on all the time, or if I forbade you to research about those- _things_ -, or if I-"

"You what, Hermione?" Harry forcefully interrupted. "That you had been their! If you had you'd have been killed or captured too, then who would've noticed I was gone? And even if you did 'forbid' me to try and stop those _things_ (he chuckled over the same phrase Hermione used to describe them, earning a death stare from her). "Alright sorry" he said still smiling.

"Even if you did, I still would've done it and you know it. Face it, Hermione, this in no way, shape, or form, is your fault. In fact if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now."

Harry could tell Hermione was trying to find a flaw in his argument. But it seemed she couldn't since he received a playful smack on his arm along with a, "prat" thrown in.

"You're thinking too much like me now" Hemione laughed. "I don't like it."

"Oh come now!" Harry smiled at her. "If I thought the way you did I would have been out of their in a day."

Hermione let the statement stand, and more silence filled the room. But it wasn't the same anguished silence as before, for now it was a comfortable silence with each occupant breathing in the other as if it would be another lifetime before they could again.

Unconsciously Hermione began to caress her hand around Harry's eyes (who unconsciously enjoyed it). "Don't tell Ron," Hermione whispered softly, "But I wasn't actually sleeping." Harry snorted; _hmn big surprise._ Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking but ignored it. "I was in the library, looking for a spell to fix your eyes-Madam Pomfrey told me what happened."

Harry could've done many things in that moment; he could've scolded her for not getting the rest she so obviously needed, he could've moved Hermione off of him protesting this wasn't appropriate of them to be doing since she had a boyfriend who was his _best mate,_ or he could've thrown all care out the window and listen to the quiet but persistent voice in the back of his head telling him to kiss her. He did none of those things.

"And?" Harry whispered back just as softly, not realizing he was moving ever so slowly closer to Hermione's lips.

"And.." Hermione answered, somehow somewhere realizing what Harry was doing but unable to stop it. "And nothing!" she sighed, frustrated and hopping off the bed with a _creak_. It seemed both rationale subconscious' had won.

"There is nothing anywhere about a spell that blinds the victim that looks like according to Ron a 'black ball of death'" She over illustrated the last few words as she paced around Harry's bed post. "It's as if the thing had never been written about!" And while she didn't say it, Harry knew what followed that was, 'or people who have seen it had never lived to tell the tale'

"Anyway," Hermione continued hopping over the last thought. "The most I have deduced is that it wasn't meant for your eyes, but that doesn't help us cure you, and even if we can figure out what the spell is there's no guarantee there's a counter-curse. And even..."

As Hermione continued to ramble, Harry slowly began to loose his sight again as black spots began to dance in his vision. "Hermione..." he called weakly, but his voice wasn't enough to break Hermione from her thoughts.

"Hermione.."

"maybe we can examine Ron's memories of the orb and get a visual representation to help us, or we.."

 _Hermione!_ It wasn't Harry's voice that stopped her, but instead the shriek of Ariana, who immediately saw her owner's distress. She turned back to face Harry. "What is it?"

Harry squinted in hopes to keep Hermione in his vision. "Well," he said concentrating. "The potion is beginning to wear off, and I can't see you that well anymore."

Hermione gasped and muttered a hundred apologies muttering about her 'stupid brain' while running to Madam Pomfrey's storage cabinet. Harry could hear the clinking of vials moving around, but had nearly lost sight of the room once again, Ariana's bright orange being the only color he was left clinging to. He could faintly hear Hermione mumbling, but he definitely heard the immediate sound of glass breaking.

"Shit!" The last of Madam Pomfrey's Oculi potion lay splattered on the floor and before you could even blink it evaporated into the air. Only Hermione came to this conclusion, for Harry was still recovering from Hermione swearing.

"Oh no no no no," Hermione said, fumbling over the broken glass. "This, this can't be it!" Tears began to well up in her eyes, and cuts on the tips of her fingers fed a constant pool of blood.

Harry finally realized what happened and in rashly pulled himself out of the bed to try and help Hermione. Walking there would have been hard enough after being unconscious for a week without his deteriorating sight. Immediately as his feet touched the cold castle stone Harry collapsed. Hermione was too absorbed with the potion and herself to notice. Shaking, Harry slowly stood up again using the bed as a crutch. In a half limp half jump motion, he made his way to the end of the bed, his face scrunched in pain at each step. Then one step away from it-then two, the next harder than the last. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was to help Hermione.

He could tell Ariana was trying to help him; by flapping her wings and nudging her head into the crook of his arm she was able to keep some of the pressure off of him and guide him to where he wouldn't hit something.

But suddenly, almost as someone had flicked off the lights, Harry returned to the darkness. The sudden loss of his eyesight shocked him enough that he lost his footing and fell onto the floor with a grunt.

This got the attention from Hermione, who stopped her fruitless effort of trying to clean find another potion. "Harry!" she screamed, quickly crawling the distance between them. Cupping his head onto her lap she said softly, "Why in Merlin's beard did you do that."

A drop of liquid hit Harry's cheek, but he couldn't tell if it was blood or tears. Weakly he smiled, "You needed help.."

Letting out a hollow laugh she added, "Yes but I was getting help for you!" Sighing, she continued.

"I guess I over-reacted. St. Mungo's has the potion; we could get it in under an hour... But, but then what! You would just continue to have it every day for the rest of your life and only getting half of you sight back! And those fiends will come back for you, how will fight back!" Oh, it's just no fair, Harry, it's not-"

Here Hermione once again broke out into sobs. Not for this one problem, not just for Harry, but for everything. She had never allowed herself to fully grieve over the war, and now all of her built up tears were coming out. She cried for Fred, she cried for Teddy, she even cried for the poor boy who took Arithmacy with her in sixth year that was murdered. But most of all she did cry for Harry, and all of their lost childhoods.

Later, Harry would say this was the saddest sound he had ever heard. Sadder then his mother's screams, and sadder then the mournful cry of his phoenix, harmonizing with the broken girl. He closed his eyes in respect to her suffering, and accepted his fate.

Indeed, Ariana was singing, but she had one last trick up her sleeve-or, wing. Swooping off Harry's shoulder, she landed onto his chest and leaned over his head. In the grace only a phoenix can do, she meticulously dropped tears into her master's eyes; three for each.

Harry felt the droplets fall into his eyes, but didn't know what they were at first. It wasn't until the soft coloring of Ariana appeared again in his vision did he realize what they were; Phoenix tears!

Filled with new excitement and hope, he jumped up from Hermione's lap and shook her. "Hermione! Hermione!" he said.

"Wha-t?" was his response as Hermione quickly tried to dry her tears with her hand (which only smeared dried blood onto her cheeks) and appear normal.

"Hermione!" he repeated once again. "It's Ariana! She got her tears! She-she cried for me." Harry grabbed Ariana from his lap and tried to rub all of his appreciation onto her head. "Thanks, girl" he whispered just to her. "You saved my life."

Ariana merely closed her eyes in contentment with a 'it was nothing look', happy her master was healthy again. Not only were his eyes healed, but the tears restored his energy, and slowly began the process of building back up his muscles and body from his malnutrition.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Of course!" she squealed. "Phoenix tears! They're one of the strongest magic their is! Oh Harry!" She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, both rejoicing over the small victory. This wasn't just about him. In this moment, all doubts, all insecuries and manipulations of the past were washed away. From that moment on, they wouldn't be held back by their past, and the only thing unimaginable was their imagination itself. They were free.

Pulling out of the hug, Hermione smirked at him. "You know..Riding that dragon violates our deal" she stated in her matter-of-fact tone.

This earned her an equally playful smirk. "Well," Harry started. "It doesn't if I had its permission". Seeing her shock made him only continue. "In fact, I believe that earns me bonus points. Which means... you now have to play a game of Quidditch!"

Seeing Hermione's shocked expression was worth all the galleons in the world. "I-I-I" she stuttered out, her mouth as open as a fishes. Growling, she said darkly, "You better sleep with you eyes open tonight, Potter." Which made both teens burst into laughter.

All was well, for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! End of Ch. 16! Hope you liked it, and OMG HERMIONE AND HARRY"S FIRST KISS!

A lot of Harmony fanfics draw out their first kiss into one chapter, so I thought it would be cute to have this one spontaneous in the moment thing that HERMIONE did. Anyway, I really like how I expressed their relationship here. You can see the friend zone is crossed, but they aren't quite into the OTP zone yet.

If you have any questions about the Chapter (I tend to tie up loose ends in the next one) just ask me or if you just love this story so much you want to cry review please!


End file.
